Why Do The Fates Hate Me?
by PinkLemonade519
Summary: A story of three different problems; Thalia get's kicked out of the hunt and needs to learn to coupe, Percy worries that when Annabeth leaves for University she'll find some one better, and Nico's girlfriend Rose feels unaperciated. How will they deal?
1. Once a Screw up, Always a Screw Up

**Author`s Note: Alright, this is my first Fanfiction story, and I`m a newbie to the site. I fell in love with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and just blasted through them. By the way, Rick Riordan owns the copyrights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and all that legal mumbo jumbo. I OWN NOTHING. COMPRENDÉ? Good. Now, that I`m done rambling on, enjoy (if you want) my first story!**

Thalia Grace had never felt so desperate.

"You can`t be serious! You`re kicking me out of the hunt?" Thalia practically screamed.

"I prefer dishonourable discharge, but yes." Lady Artimis reasoned.

"WHY? I already told you, that guy in California wasn`t my fault! He attacked me, I was totally overpowered." Thalia lied to cover her butt.

"You were _overpowered_ for 15 minutes? Behind the brush gallabouting about with that _boy_, honestly Thalia, do you think I am a fool?" Lady Artimis questioned angrily. Thalia thought _gallabouting_ wasn`t exactly the right word for it, but she wasn`t about to tell Artimis she`d been making out with the guy. She was already in enough trouble.

"No my Lady. But this isn`t fair! You know I would never break my oath. Okay, so maybe I _did_ talk to _one _guy, but kicking me out the hunt? I`m your best huntress, a_ lieutenant_ no less, an-and I... I don`t know what I would do without the hunt. It`s become everything to me, to be honest." Thalia was holding back tears at this point. Everything she had worked for was being taken away.

Artimis gave Thalia a look of pity and concern. "It may seem like an injustice now, but someday you will know why I am doing this. You have ten minutes to pack up any belongings and leave. After that, if you are still in our camp (for the night) you will be hunted down. I suggest you make your goodbyes quickly."

Thalia`s heart just tore in half, letting her emotions flood into her already grief stricken mind. Of course, this wasn`t the first time, but that was a pain she had managed to burrow deep in her mind, hoping for it to never have to be dealt with again.

Thalia trudged out of Lady Artimis`s tent hopelessly. Artimis called after her one more time, "Thalia," Thalia turned blandly. "Take care, and remember I am doing this for a reason." Thalia nodded blankly, then turned and stumbled out, tears streaming down her face.

Artimis truly felt sorry for the girl. She knew Thalia had no family to go back to. But Artimis _had_ do this. One of her Huntresses had reported that there had been a traitor in their mist, and Artimis knew Thalia was missing at the time.

Artimis wasn`t a fool. She wouldn`t be taken advantage of. But she thought in Thalia`s case she should be fair. Mainly because her father was the king of the gods, but still. Artimis would test her. If after two years Thalia hadn`t enjoyed the company of a man, she would be considered to be let back into the hunt. Until then, she would remain unaware of Artimis watching her. That way Artimis would know if her intentions were true.

As she slumped through the crowd, she saw many looks of pity and disapproval. She heard their whispers, like "_Did you hear about California..."_ and "_Poor girl, she`s a slave to her emotions. How could she betray Lady Artimis like that..."_ It was pure agony.

When she finally got back to her tent, she allowed a long, pained sigh to escape. She gathered what little things she had, her old spear and shield, her bow and arrows, her clothes, and a small charm neckless she had hid from all the others. It had been a gift of affection from Luke, the _jerk_. She had kept it as a reminder of the hurtful things men could do, or at least, that`s what she kept telling herself. She put them all in a small, blue duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. She straightened her ripped up army jacket, and took a deep breath out, preparing herself for another stroll down the walk of shame.

After several tear filled goodbyes, Thalia finally got down to the last person she had to say goodbye to. One of her best friends on the hunt. "Oh Thalia, you should hear the awful things their saying about you. _I_ know they`re not true." Her friend cried.

"Thanks." She pulled Thalia in for a hug, and Thalia allowed it. All of the sudden, Thalia realized she was still wearing the crown that marked her lieutenant. _Well, used to._ Thalia thought to herself. Thalia pulled away from the embrace, "Uh, could you give this to Lady Artimis? I really can`t go back there again. Besides, I`ve only got a minute and a half before the hunters turn me into lunch meat." Thalia remarked, handing her friend the crown.

She smiled, "Of course. Goodbye, and good luck."

"Yeah, you too." Thalia said. She watched her friend scamper off into the crowd, towards Lady Artims`s tent. Thalia was going to miss her. But she couldn`t think about that now. She had to get out of here, that was goal one. Goal two was to figure out what the Hades she was going to do.

She trudged away, deep into the forest all the while thinking , _What am I gonna do_? _Where am I gonna go_? _How am I gonna - Stop it. I have to think logically. Okay, so besides the hunt, what do I have? Camp Half-blood. I`ve still got that. Yeah. Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, Percy- wait, Percy! He`ll be in Manhattan about now, for his last week of school, and I can go there. Not too far from here, either. He`ll help me._ There. Now she at least had a plan. Thalia hadn`t seen Percy since the Titan war ended two years ago, but she knew he`d be there to help. They were family after all, good friends, too.

Now, she was slightly relieved. Everything would be okay.

But little did she know, Percy had problems of his own.

**Alright, that was chapter one. Now, I didn't give Thalia's friend a name because I thought it would be better to just let you use your imagination. This is after all! Now, it might sound like it now, but this isn`t gonna be one of those Percy x Thalia deals. And you won't get to see what Percy's problem is for a little while, I don't think. But I can tell you it involves Annaeth, so if you hate that couple (how could anyone hate them?) I'll warn you before to stop reading. So I`ll probably do more really, really soon, but I`m still in middle school so I can`t promise much seeing as it takes up most of the day and I`m **_**really**_** lazy. Review and all that good stuff. (I don`t mind if you think it sucks, just as long as you don`t kill yourself from reading it. ;) )**

**P.S. ...TACOS!**


	2. On the Road Again

**Author's Note: (To skip this part and go to the future, take the Blue pill now)Alright, here it is, Chapter two! Wow, I`m so enthusiastic, even though my story sucks so far. It`ll get better, I think. But I guess that really depends on what you`d call **_**better**_**. So, once again I say enjoy, oh and by the way... **_**HAPPY TOAST DAY!**_** For no reason what so ever I have decided that June tenth is INTERATIONAL TOAST DAY! So, buy your loafs early so you can give that special someone a meaningless piece of toast. Or give it to friends, neighbours, teachers, random woodland animals, members of congress, or your friendly neighbourhood emu. EMUNESS. Wait, what am I taking about again**? **Ah well, just read while I get medication. (I don`t really take medication, but I probably need to)**

Thalia could barely hold it in anymore. Tears were rushing out like niagra falls from her eyes. She had been bawling into the base of a willow tree for almost an hour now. She had been travelling most of the day, her thoughts clouded by her misery and shame with tears slipping out here and there, and finally she just broke down. She couldn`t take it anymore. But she knew this was just wasting daylight. And frankly, Thalia hated letting her emotions rule her. It happened entirely too often. It was the reason Luke was able to get inside her head, _that little weasel _... and ... and inside her heart. _No_, no she wouldn`t even think that. It wasn`t true. It couldn`t be. But that wasn`t what she had to worry about now.

Thalia sat upright, furiously wiping her puffy, red eyes. She sighed, blowing out her frustation with herself. She had to get to Manhattan before sunset. It wasn`t one of those things where if she didn`t get there before the deadline, her fairy god-mother would terminate her wish, but a demigod travelling alone at night was an awesome bedtime snack for a monster. Her being a daughter of Zeus just added to the danger. She had already faced two griffens and a really angry python today.

She got up and surveyed her surroundings. She hadn`t realized she had walked straight into a park in the Liberty Park in New Jersey. Surprisingly, there wasn`t that many people around, but Thalia guessed most would still either be in school or at work. (**I don't know anything about Liberty Park or how many peole there usually are**)The ones that were there gave her strange looks for crying into a tree, and Thalia`s combat boots got a lot more interesting when they did.

The tree sat pearched on a river bank, so Thalia crawled to a sparkling river, and dug around in her pockets for golden drachmas. She had decided to Iris Message Percy first before going to his apartment, because going there without an invitation could mean she could arrive too early while he was still at school, and frankly, she didn`t even know where it was.

She checked around for mortals then threw the drachma she found in her jean`s pocket into the river. It landed with a _plunk_ and Thalia muttered a prayer to Iris, "Percy Jackson; New York, New York." Thalia realized she didn`t know what the Hades she was going to say. But what was she supposed to say? _Oh hey Percy, I got kicked off the hunt today, what a shock! Can I mooch off of you while I raise enough money for therapy_? No. She`d just have to wing it.

The person in the mist was a familiar sight. Percy was sleeping on a lumpy, brown coach. A small line of drool trickled out of his mouth. He was wearing a sky blue shirt, baggy light grey jeans, and his hair was all messed up (But that was normal). Percy`s breathing was strange. He took short, labored breaths, like he was being chased... Thalia decided he must be having a nightmare. "Percy. Hey Percy, wake up. Wake up, Kelp Head! WAKE UP! Aarghh..." Thalia grunted. She was going to have to use drastic measures. "_PERCY! APHRODITE TOLD ATHENA THAT YOU AND ANNABETH WERE SOULMATES, AND NOW SHE`S COMIG ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE TO TORCHURE YOU_!"

Percy`s eyes flung open. In his panic, he fell off the coach rambling apologies to Athena.

That got him up.

"Wha- uh, where`s Athena? Wait, Thalia? What`s going on?" Thalia smirked. Still the same old Kelp Head.

"Uh, well, I-uh, kinda, sorta, got kicked out of the ..._Ahem!_" Thalia cleared her throaght, not wanting to explain her utter failure.

Percy, being the Kelp head that he is, cocked his head sideways in a concerned way, and reapeted, "Thalia, what`s going on? What`s wrong? You can tell me."

Thalia studied her shoes again, "I`ll tell you later. Listen,I need to come over to your place, can I?"

"Of coarse."

Thalia smiled at this. "Thanks. Where is it again?" Percy gave her directions and told her there`d be a bed waiting for her there. That`s just the way Percy was, Thalia decided. Caring, thoughtful, and always willing to help. She used to be like that. When she was still a little kid, whose hopes hadn`t been crushed that someday_ daddy_ would come, swoop her up in his strong arms, and never let her go. _How stupid could I get_? _Of course he wasn`t coming back. Any dude with a brian could see that that place was a Styx-hole. Besides, what Dad would ever want me as a duaghter... _It was sad, but true. Thalia truely felt that one of the reasons her father wasn`t there, (and I mean _besides_ being king of the gods) was that no one could ever love her. Luke was the one exception, she had once thought. But she soon reilized he was a_ lying, betraying scumbag! Wait, I`m sorry, that`s an insult to scumbags everywhere._

A tear trickled down her cheek at the thought of Luke.

_Stop. Thinking. Like. This. Gotta Focus. _Thalia reilized focusing wasn't her strong part, with her ADHD and all, but this was important. _Gotta get to Percy`s. Then, I`ll have to think up an ultimate insult for Luke. The little... the little... uh, I`ll work on it._

So Thalia made her way out of New Jersey and into New York. And soon enough, she made it to Percy`s apartment.

**Okay, I didn`t mean it to be when I was writing it, but this kind of feels like a filler chapter to me. I live up in Canada, so stuff like how long it takes to get from Liberty Park to New York is total guess work. Thank you Google Maps! Anyway, I think you`ll get to meet Nico`s girlfriend in the next one, so get ready for another cruddy Ooc! (I seriously have**_** no**_** idea what that stands for, I just know people use it when they make a new character) Please review, and I`ll update when I update, soooooooooooooooo yeaaaaaaaaah... akward...**

**P.S. French Vanilla Ice Cream!**


	3. Pet Names

**Authors Note: (Press B to jump, and Start to skip the Author's Note)Alrighty munchkins! It's time for another radical addition of this story. Whoopdeedo. Let's get this over with so I can go skydiving or something cool like that. (I would never actually go skydiving) So once more, enjoy...**

Thalia was still depressed, but she sure as Hades wasn't gonna let Percy and Annabeth know it.

Thalia slumped into Percy's apartment, not fully aware of her surroundings and called, "Uh, hello? Anybody here? Percy?" Thalia heard some big crash, like heavy bricks falling down, from down the hall.

"Percy? Percy!" She scrambled down the hall, as fast as humanly possible.

Suddenly Percy called back in a dazed voice, "Uh, I- I'm okay." Thalia let out a sigh of relief and anger.

She stormed into the room and yelled, "Don't scare me like that kelp-for-brains! I thought you got attacked by some monster!" And she punched him hard in the gut for good measure. Of course, after a _certain_ bath in a _certain_ river, he didn't feel it as hard as he should have.

"Sorry. I was cleaning up the room for you, and I opened the closet door..." Percy explained, looking around at the big heap of junk. "Long story short, I got most of his stuff to the head."

Thalia gave him a look of fake pity. "Oh no! _More_ brain damage? I didn't think it was possible." Now, she was _saying_ that, but what she thinking was how cool it was of Percy to let her stay, let alone to go to all this trouble.

"Whatever. Listen, I'll clean this stuff up, and you can go into the kitchen or something. Nico'll be here any minute anyway." Percy said picking up a squeaky toy that must've fallen out of the closet too.

"Nico? Why?"

"He lives here. Hades is making him finish high school, at least. He had nowhere to go, and I figured as his cousin I should help him out." _Figures. That's just like Percy to help someone._ Thalia thought.

So she went to the kitchen to give Percy some time to sort the room out. About two minutes after she finished the sandwich she'd made herself, Nico and a girl walked in. The girl looked about Nico's age-14- and had caramel coluored hair with smouldering brown eyes. Nico was slightly taller than her. Nico had his hands over his ears and the girl was chewing him out, "Nico, you can't keep doing stuff like this. You're going to get yourself expelled!"

But Nico didn't wanna hear it. _"La la la, I'm not listening! La la la!"_

"And besides," The girl continued, "you had no reason to-"

"I had plenty of reasons." Nico said confidently, still holding his hands to his ears.

"Alright. Name one _good _reason why you nearly blew up the Principal's office." The girl challenged.

Nico thought for a moment, and then replied, "Monster. There was a huge monster in his office. With-uh ginormous fangs, and um, deadly laser beam eyes!"

"No there wasn't. I was there, remember? I was the one telling you to stop?"

He muttered a weary _oh yeah..._under his breath. "But there's a better reason...uh..."Thalia thought Nico really should've planned this out better. Nico smirked and snickered quietly, trying to contain it. "...'Cause I thought it'd be funny..." He admitted.

"Nico, you can't just go around doing things because _you thought they'd be funny_."

Nico was still chuckling. "...His f-face, heh heh heh..."

"Nico, you're not listening to me!"

"-And his temper tantrum! Cl-classic! Ha ha!"

The girl sighed, then took Nico's hand off his ears, and held them in hers, and put on a puppy look that would've made starving orphans feel sorry for her. "Listen to me, Gum Drop. If you get in trouble one more time, the Principal is going to expel you for sure. And then you'll have to go to summer school," Nico softened. She knew she had him. "And I'll be _ever so _lonely without my Sugar Daddy"

Nico smiled warmly, and it was all Thalia could do not to hurl out her vital organs. "Okay, for you, I'll try."

"That's all I wanted." She said content. He kissed her on the cheek lovingly and Thalia was about ready jump off a nearby cliff. Anything to get away from this lovey dovey _garbage_.

Then Nico noticed Thalia making fake gagging noises. "Thalia? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the Hunters?"

"That doesn't matter," Thalia snapped, but she caught herself. "Long story, I'll tell you later. Who's this?" Thalia asked, nodding over to the girl he was holding hands with.

Nico straightened proudly. "This is my girlfriend."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "I can see that, _Casanova_. I meant what's her _name_?"

"Rose Charis, daughter of Demeter, and the _luckiest_ girl in the world." Nico said smugly, pointing to himself with his free hand.

Rose just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say, Peachy Pie." Thalia almost actually threw up at this point. It was making her fiscally sick to her stomach to hear this stuff.

After Thalia introduced herself as the lieutenant of Artimis, she regretted it. She wasn't anymore. She'd just have to get used to that.

Looking over to Rose and Nico, Thalia could tell she'd been quiet for too long. So, she made up an excuse."Ugh. I can't take any more stupid pet names and gooey moments. I'm going to help Percy clean up. Nice meeting you Rose. See you later, _Gum Drop_." Nico scowled at his pet name being used by Thalia.

"Whatever, Pine-Butt." Nico muttered.

After Thalia's fake gagging noises got fainter as she walked away, Nico remembered something. "So, when do you wanna leave for Camp?" Rose had this guilty look in her eyes. "You _are_ coming to Camp Half-blood this year, right?"

Rose looked down sadly. "I can't. My dad is so stubborn. He says he could do a better a job of protecting me then some camp."

Nico wasn't buying it. His eyes softened. "This is because of me isn't it? Your dad can't stand you hanging around a _"delinquent."_ Let alone the son of Hades himself." Nico remarked.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, Gummy Bear. He's just overprotective, that's all. And can you really blame him? With your track record I'd be scared, too. That is, if you weren't so sweet." She said squeezing his hand extra tight.

Nico thought for a moment, then decided,"Then on Friday, before I go, we'll go out and have a big dinner at the Red Lobster. Just you and me. How's that sound?" Nico proposed.

"Wonderful! I've gotta go before my dad figures out I was here with you. Bye Gum Drop." Rose said kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye."Nico said with a stupid, lop-sided grin on his face.

When the door ceiled shut, Nico sighed happily, then went to integrate Thalia on why she was here.

**Alright. There it is. Sorry for the corny pet names, but I'm setting up Nico for a big fall later on. Plus Rose is a big enabler. And just so you know, Nico put cherry bombs in the Principal's office. Now that I think about it, that would probably get him expelled instead of just distension (Which is why he and Rose came so late. Because remember, Percy already had enough time to fall asleep after school). Anyway, I have decided something important. POWER WALKING IS JUST ABNOXIOUS PEOPLE'S WAY OF SAYING "LOOK AT ME WORLD! I'M A JERK WITH AN OVERINFLATED EGO!" I decided this because I watched this hilarious video on youtube of this guy Power walking (in a speedo) to this really epic music. God darn it, I can't keep a straight face watching that... Just thought I'd let you know.**

**P.S. Power Walking...X)**


	4. Movie Night

**Authors Note: (Press the fast forward on your TV remote to skip this) Chapter four ... whoa, we've come a loooong way. Yeah right. Anyway, I've changed the rating to T, because when I was doing it the first time, I forgot about the violence in the later chapters. Plus, the bleeped out swears are esay to figure out. And thanks for the reviews and tips, guys. (And girls). Sorry I forgot to thank you in chapter 3, but I was so eager to post that I didn't have time to add it in. So now that everything's cool with the whole Ooc and Oc mix up, (Again, thanks!) read on...**

Nico was really pushing it lately. Rose was getting fed up with it. He acted like a jerk, he forgot things Rose would say or not even listen in the first place, and she even saw him _flirting _with other girls! They got into big fights, too. Not just like the small one they had over the cherry-bombs, but _big_ fights. Ones that made that one seem microscopic. But maybe things would be okay, Rose thought. He was taking her out to dinner. That was also another thing he'd do lately. He'd say or do something sweet and she'd forgive him. It wasn't right. That shouldn't be what their relationship was. But she thought this would be Nico's chance to redeem himself. Otherwise... she just didn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy, Thalia, and Nico had finished cleaning the room, and were talking about their lives up to this point. Percy would tell Thalia about his part-time job at McHale's, (Thalia cracked up when he told her)and how Annabeth was almost done with the plans for Olympus. "She put in a Hall of Heroes there. Grover, Tyson, Me, Her, You, Nico, Rachel - every body's in there somewhere. It's really cool. Even heroes from way, way back. And Luke has a big shrine. She'll be done real soon, and then maybe we could spend a little more time together." Percy explained, looking dreamily out the window towards the empire state building.

"Awesome. The hunters have been on the trail of the Chimera," Thalia said. Percy shivered at the name, he must've had a bad experience with it before. "We trailed it all the way to California.." Thalia remembered what happened in California. How could she have been so stupid? It happened too fast. At first it was just him doing the kissing, but after about ten minutes she just gave in. It was more assault then her betraying Artimis, but that didn't matter now. Thalia blinked hard, but she knew it was already done. "We- uh, haven't found it yet, but we were really close." Thalia said after a long silence.

"Cool. But once again I say, _why are you here?_" Nico asked. Thalia had been avoiding it ever since she got there.

"I already told you, I'll explain later." Thalia snapped irritably. Percy could tell it, for whatever reason, had become a touchy subject.

"Okay, it doesn't matter now. You're here not there, that's good enough for me. How about we go out to the movies or something to, uh celebrate your arrival? Annabeth'll be home from Olympus at seven, we can go then." Percy suggested to get Nico off Thalia's back.

Thalia and Nico nodded in approval of the idea. "Cool. What should we see?" Nico asked. They argued over it for a while, then decided to go see the Green Lantern movie. (Remember, the Last Olympian was back in 2009, so obviously two years from the end of the Titan war would be 2011. I don't know if it'll be a good movie, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't wanna see Kung Fu Panda 2)

"I'll IM (Obviously, Iris Message) Annabeth. You can go tell Rose, Nico. Maybe she could sneak out." Percy suggested.

"Nah. Lately she's been all on my case about the stupidest things_. Nico, you're being emotionally distant. Nico, you can't put skunks in the girls' bathroom._" Nico imatitated in a horribly highpitched voice. "She's become _way _too protective. Hovers over _everything_ I do."

"What? But what about all that hand holding and those nicknames?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah we always act like that after a fight. Even a little one. And those nicknames can get really embarrassing." Nico explained, shaking his head.

"Nico, that's terrible. But whatever. Think what you want, but your relationship'll go down the toilet." Thalia remarked. Nico just shrugged, not taking the suggestion seriously.

* * *

(After Annabeth get's home)

Annabeth walked through the door, checking over some blueprints. "Hey Percy, check this out. I think I'm going to make the shrine to Athena look like the Parthenon. That way, I-" She stopped when she saw Thalia sprawled out on the coach with Nico, and Percy. "Thalia!" She squealed

Thalia turned and waved gingerly. Annabeth sprang across the room, locking Thalia in a death-grip. "Uh, nice to see you, too." Thalia wheezed.

Annabeth blushed and released her. "Sorry, it's just so good to see you! Percy didn't tell me that you were here." She said glaring at Percy playfully.

"Uh, surprise?" Percy said, remembering how he forgot to tell her on the phone. "Ready for the movie?"

"Totally, should be good. And don't worry Percy, you can hold my hand during the _scawy _parts." Annabeth mocked

* * *

After the movie, the four of them were driving home, talking about how good or bad they thought the movie was. "I still think they should've made his head look like a lantern." Nico remarked.

"What? Nico, that doesn't make sense." Percy said.

"He's the green _lantern_. It makes total sense." Nico fought.

"Whatever. So, Thalia how long will you get to stay at camp? I mean, when will you be going back to the hunters?" Percy asked stupidly.

Thalia tensed. "Don't know. Could be a few weeks, could be a few years. Artimis wants me to, uh take a break. You know, relax and stuff." Thalia didn't like having to lie to them, but she wasn't ready to unveil her failure yet.

Percy and Nico just accepted it as fact, no questions asked. "Awesome. It's cool of Artimis to let you off like that." Percy happily.

"Uh, yeah... Cool." Thalia confirmed uneasily. She tried to avoid the other's looks by looking out the window.

Before Annabeth could question this, Thalia spotted something out the window. Some poor kid was being terrorized by some big jerk. _Big _being the key word here. At least 10 feet tall... Cyclopes. Some poor demigod was getting the crud beaten outta them. Thalia wasn't going to let that happen. "Percy, stop the car."

"What? Why?" Percy asked.

"Monster." Thalia replied. That was enough of an answer.

Percy slammed on the breaks and the car slid into a stop in the middle of the two lanes. And before it even got to a complete stop, Thalia opened the door and leaped out. For some reason, she was really angry. A lot more angry than she would get with this kind of thing. She had entered a kind of blinding rage, that she never had before. It didn't make sense. She didn't even know this kid. Weather if it was that she still didn't like cyclopes', or that she was angry about Artimis... she just didn't know.

Thalia's heart raced. Her breath came out in short inraged gasps. Her pupils receded. She screamed in an explosion of fury, then charged at the beast. She ran much faster than she normally would. Or much faster than she normally _could_. She was ready to jump on it's back and start wailing on the cyclopes, but there was only one problem.

She didn't have any weapons.

She had left them back at Percy's apartment. She later scolded herself for not bringing at least a hunting knife. (Which she shouldn't still have, since she got kicked out, but she didn't think Artimis would miss it) She hated that she let her guard down too long.

But before she realized what had happened she was on the ground winching in terrible pain. The wind had been knocked out of her for a long time, and she was desperately struggling to breath, her lungs violently grappling for air. She managed to breathe in time, sputtering and coughing all the while. After that her breathing hurt. Her pupils returned to their normal size, but her vision was blurry from being hit. She felt a sharp pain at the base of her spine, but her front was the worst. She felt a severe a pain near her ribs, and she figured she must've broken one of them. And there was this odd and uncomfortable tenderness between them.

She tried to get herself up enough to lean on the side of Percy's car, where she had been thrown, but the pain only increased ten fold. She allowed herself to rest, so her breathing could return to normal. Watching her friends (Well, blurry blobs that she assumed to be her friends) fight, while she couldn't do anything to help, was driving Thalia crazy. She tried to hoist herself up to go help, but the pain was too intense, her arms wobbled and she just fell back down. _Styx, I'm already going soft_ Thalia thought miserably.

The demigod that the cyclopes attacked ran away as soon as he could. Percy jabbed with Riptide, and Nico slashed with his Stygian blade. Annabeth snuck up from behind with her invisibility cap, and then stabbed the Cyclopes with her knife in it's back. The knife was directed perfectly to it's hart. The cyclopes howled in pain, grasping desperately at the knife, but it's stubby arms were too short. The monster disintegrated, leaving behind only the dust and the haunting howl that echoed in the crisp night air. Annabeth's knife fell to the ground and hit the pavement with a _clang_ that also hung in the air.

Annabeth took off her Yankees Cap. They gave each other weak smiles, then realized Thalia was still on the ground in pain. Their eyes widened, and they rushed to her aid. "Oh my Gods, Thalia are you okay?" Annabeth asked kneeling down next to Thalia.

Thalia made a sort of gurggling sound in the back of her throat, to signify she could hear them.

"Aw man, she's hurt bad. We gotta get her to a hospital." Percy said worriedly.

Thalia tried to shake her head, and managed to croak out, "N-no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That was a pretty bad hit." Nico added.

"I'm fine." Thalia persisted, though her coarse voice wavered as she said this. She tried to push herself up again, but fell back and hit her head on the car door. "Ow!" Thalia groaned in her rough voice.

The three of them gave Thalia concerned looks, but they knew that they weren't going to do anything but make it worse if they kept on pestering her like this. "Okay. Let's just get to the hospital, and see how bad those wounds are." Percy said extending a hand to help her up. Thalia was reluctant, but she took it.

She nearly fell down again when she tried to put some of her weight on her right foot. Percy steadied her while Annabeth looked at it. She tried to take off Thalia's combat boot and Thalia winched and bit her lip trying to stop her groan. When Annabeth finally got it off, she surveyed it and said, "You've got a broken ankle. Nothing serious. But it'll take a few weeks to get better, even with ambrosia and nectar." Annabeth diagnosed.

Thalia moaned, "Aw styx, _weeks_? Crud!"

"It'll be okay, Thalia. You've got some time off from Artimis remember?" Nico added to cheer her up.

That just made her more miserable. "Whatever. Let's go home already." Thalia snapped.

"No, you're going to the hospital. Just to be sure." Annabeth told Thalia.

"But-"

"But nothing. You're going even if I have to drag you there myself."

Thalia sighed. She never could win a fight with Annabeth. "Okay... okay, but don't want to have to spend the night there. Those places are like prisons." Thalia siad with a shudder.

Percy put an arm under her armpit to help her into his truck. hey drove away in silence. Well, it _would've _been silence without Thalia's groan's and griping.

* * *

"Miss Grace, you're the luckiest patient we've had in a long time." The doctor said after multiple x-rays. "You almost broke your spine. It's just a compression fracture, thankfully."

"Compression fracture? What's that supposed to mean?" Thalia asked nervously.

The doctor chuckled. "Oh no, there's nothing to worry about, dear. A compression fracture occurs when the normal vertebral body of the spine is squished, or compressed, to a smaller height."

"Ouch. Sounds painful." Nico said, and from one glare from Thalia he could tell it was.

"Quite. The treatment for that is just alleviating the pain, and of coarse, preventing any injuries to the spine while you're recovering. It should heal completely in 8-12-"

"Days?" Thalia asked hopefully.

"Weeks." The doctor replied sadly. "And you also have an ankle fracture at the bottom of your tibia. Meaning you'll need a cast on your right leg. But I'd be more worried about your rib cage. You have four bruised ribs, two separated ribs, a pulled rib mussel, and one broken rib."

"Gods **** it, Thalia." Nico said amazed. Percy kept looking back from the doctor to Thalia, trying to see what the doctor was saying. "What do you mean by seperated?" Nico asked the doctor.

"Oh, that's when the rib tears loose from the cartilage in the front."

"Cool." Nico said.

"No, not _cool_. Thalia's rib ripped out of it's socket!" Annabeth expressed.

"Cool." Nico, Percy, and even Thalia said simultaineously. Everyone looked to Thalia, "What? When you say it like that, it _does _sound pretty cool. It hurts, but sounds cool."

"Er, yes well, you'll need surgery to correct the broken rib. It seems the sharp edge is poking your-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Surgery_? Like, _under the knife, _surgery?" Thalia asked nervously.

"Yes, quite. No need to worry, it won't hurt a bit. But, unfortunately it will cost an upwards of 5,000 dollars." The doctor said.

"What? I don't have any money, how am I going to pay for this?" Thalia said worried.

"Well, I'll leave the finical bits to you. As for the other treatments, you'll need a rib belt, the cast, and crutches. I'll leave you to figure things out." The doctor said leaving the room.

Thalia was miserable. She couldn't help but think that if she was still with the hunters, she would've remembered to bring a weapon, or at least think to use her powers instead of just charging it like a stupid animal.

And how was she supposed to pay for surgery? She didn't have any family to rely on, and she had no money of her own. This wasn't gonna end well, was all she could think.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. They had an immediate understanding of what they were gonna do. "Thalia, we'll pay for the surgery. I've been saving up for a new car, but this is more important." Percy explained.

"Yeah. I've been saving for a trip to Greece, but Percy's right, you're more important." Annabeth said.

Nico was looking out the widow blankly, not even paying attension. Annabeth elbowed him and he said, "Uh, yeah. What they said."

"You do know that means you're helping pay for Thalia's surgery, right?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico's eyes widened and he was about to protest, but one look from Annabeth and he decided to keep his mouth shut. And his wallet open, apparently.

Thalia was about to thank them, but the doctor came back in an told them to leave. He also said that Thalia would have to stay the night there. Just so they could ceck her over again to see if they missed anything. _Styx! I told 'em I didn't wanna stay in this stupid hospital! _Thalia thought bitterly.

**So there you have it folks! The burst of rage Thalia had will be explained later. I mean like _way_later. But there will be hints along he way, with Nico and Percy. And Percy's problem (Well, since it's in the summery, you know what it is) is coming up after they get to camp. Annabeth and Percy have been fighting about it now, (I'll probably do a flash back) but I want to develop Nico's problem a little more. Well, actually a lot. Sorry if you hate the movie choice. Use your imagination as to what they saw if you want. It really doesn't matter. Any who, chapter five will be up... whenever it's up. And remember, reviewing makes me real happy, even if you say _dear loser, hate your story and you. Hope you die alone._ You can flame me and my story all you want. Just not other users who review.**

**P.S. I really don't like Wind in the Willows. Why do you need to know this? You don't but you just read it, you can't un-read it. Ha!**


	5. Grad, Bets, and Awful Cliches

**Author's note: (Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Here lies a person who wasted their time reading the author's note) Hey hey hey, it's chapter five, whadaya know? Time flies when you're writing cruddy stories. Okay, time for some drama. This'll be good. Yeah _right_. I think we all know what's gonna happen here, so let' s just get this cliche over with. Oh, and before I forget, a reviewer asked me to make it Thalia x Nico instead of Rose x Nico. I have considered this, and after procrastinating, sitting on my butt, more procrastinating, and pretending to work hard (but really just procrastinating) I have decided. I'm sorry to anyone who likes that couple, but I want to continue with my original idea. Again, sorry.**

"Oh Gods, that's disgusting!" Percy said grossed out by Thalia's open leg that the doctor as operating on. Percy, Annabeth, Rose, and Nico were in the gallery watching the surgery.

"Wimp." Nico criticized.

"Nico! Don't call him a wimp!" Rose scolded. Nico didn't necessarily want Rose to come along anyway, but she insisted on it. They even sat with Annabeth and Percy between them.

"Yeah... If you're gonna insult him, do it right. The term would be stupidly sissy squeamish wimp." Annabeth said simply

"_Thanks_, it's great to hear what you really think of me." Percy pouted, which only made them laugh more.

* * *

A week had passed since Thalia arrived. She had managed to avoid telling Annabeth how she really got kicked out of the hunt, but she knew she wouldn't be able to on much longer. Annabeth kept drilling her for information, in her clever daughter-of-Athena way. And frankly, she was tired of hiding her sobs at night. Her ankle was healing nicely, and would be back to normal in about three weeks. Her ribs on the other hand would take much longer. Nico got two more detentions for reasons 'No one could prove,' and had been avoiding Rose all he could. And Percy and Annabeth were graduating from Goode High today.

The Grad ceremony was held outside in the middle of the football feild. The school concil had set up a stage with a corny banner that read, 'Con_grad_ulations!' Thalia had come along for proof that Percy was actually graduating, and Nico was dragged there by an ecstatic Rose, and he kept fidgeting with the tie Rose made him wear. Paul and Percy's mom couldn't of looked prouder. Same with Fredrick and Annabeth's step-mom.

"Annabeth Chase," the Dean called. "Despite her disabilities she has went on to achieve a spot on the Honor roll, and this fall she is going to attend the University of Cambridge, where she will be majoring in architecture. Congratulations" The crowd cheered as Annabeth went up to receive her diploma. Percy was cheering louder than anyone.

When she sat down again, Percy kissed her and said, "Congrats, Wise girl."

After a long list of other graduates, two streakings, and a stage-dive, the Dean finally called, "Persues Jackson," Percy stood up, "_*Cough* Good Ridance *Cough*, _Oh dear me," The dean said patting his chest. "Terribly sorry. Percy has somehow managed to make it this far and will be attending _*Cough*Poor Suckers *Cough* Cough* *Wheeze*, _Oh bother, I should get that checked out. Er- Jackson will be attending the City College of New York." The Dean finished hastily. (I know almost nothing about these colleges. I just picked them because of their locations)

As Percy reluctantly walked up to the stage, all the teachers were whispering things like, _Finally! I never thought we'd be rid a him._ And, _those City College guys don't know what they're in for._ All except a certain English teacher who was positively beaming with pride.

Percy tried to take his diploma but the Dean didn't want to give it. Percy tugged twice then just snatched it from his hand. And when the Dean shook his hand, even from the back row, Annabeth could see the Dean's knuckles turning white.

Percy came back rubbing his hand. As he sat down Annabeth returned the favor from earlier, "So Seaweed Brain, was it worth it _now _to stay up all night before exams?" Annabeth reminded. Percy wouldn't stop griping about how late it was and how he wouldn't remember any of the stuff anyway.

Percy looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Well, maybe if I got my reward, I'd have an easier time deciding."

Annabeth rolled her eyes then kissed him passionately. "How about now?"

"Definitely." Percy replied happily.

* * *

Later, after numerous congratulations', Percy and Annabeth went out to celebrate. They had planned to go to Annabeth's favourite restaurant. Percy wore a black suit with a sea-green tie, to match his eyes. He even made an attempt at combing his unruly hair. And as Annabeth will tell you, he looked _good_. Annabeth wore a beautiful silver dress with her hair done up. She wore her sliver owl earrings, but refused to wear make up. Percy's hart nearly stopped when he saw her. _So gorgeous_, Percy thought.

Thalia and Nico sat on Percy's coach and watched Friday night- (Pick your favourite sport. They were watching that). "Pass the chips, and for Gods' sake stop double-dipping." Thalia scolded.

Nico shrugged. "Hey, it's a free country. Try and stop me." Nico said, but then he saw Thalia's famous death-glare. "Uh, never mind."

Thalia smirked contently. "That's what I thought."

* * *

_He. Is. Dead. He is _so_ dead_. Rose thought. This was it. This was Nico's one chance to redeem himself and he doesn't show. She sat at their table at the Red Lobster eating bread until the candle on the table turned into a puddle. (I told you this was gonna be really cliche)

Rose went home, bitter tears slipping out. Her thoughts swirled in her mind in a deadly hurricane of pain. She burst through the front door to her townhouse and slamed it behind her. Mr. Charis looked up startled. "Rosey? Shoot Rosey, what's wrong?" He said in his heavy country accent.

Rose dashed up the stairs trying to hide her crying. He'd _warned_ her. He'd predicted this feeling of desolation, now churning within her. She couldn't let him know he was right. That would just give him ammunition for later, like _Hey Rosey, remember that time I was right? Well I'm right now._ That was her dad's logic.

She bounded into her room- slamming the door behind her- and straight onto her bed. She burrowed her face in a pillow, tears spilling out like rush-hour. _How could I let this happen? I saw the __signs, and I did nothing. All the times he held my hand... All the times he stroked my face and said he'd always be there... How could _he _have let this happen? I know why. He doesn't love me. He never loved me. And I fell right into his trap. I was just Nico di Angelo's girl-of-the-month. Why did I let him do this? _Rose thought hopelessly.

* * *

Mr. Charis was getting worried. Rose had run by without even the usual _Hello Daddy! _She ran up so fast he didn't even get to see her pretty face. He didn't take note of it at first, but twenty minutes later he heard the faint sound of... sobbing, wafting down from her room. His eyes widened and he called, "Rosey? Rosey what's wrong? Rosey!"

He barreled up the steps, shouting his daughter's name desperately. When he came to her door, he pounded on it hollering, "Rosey? What's wrong? If this is 'bout me not letin' ya go to dat grad-u-ation ceremeny, I'm a sorry. Dat _delinquent _di Angelo was gon' be dere, and I don't want your hart to be a hurtin'." (This sentence made spell check go in crazy)

A smile flickered across Rose's face. Her dad was so gullible sometimes. "I-i-it's not th-that, Daddy. I j-just had a little fight. With Nico." It wasn't true. They hadn't talked about it yet, but it would be true soon enough.

Mr. Charis's face went red. "_DID DAT BOY TOUCH YOU? 'CAUSE IF HE DID-"_

"No! Nothing like that."

"Then why are you crying Rosey?" Mr. Charis said exhausted.

"B... because... because I'm going to break up with Nico." Rose said not only trying to break it to her Dad, but to herself, too.

Mr. Charis was beaming. But he'd never tell Rose that. It's a good thing he was talking to her through the door. "Aw, it's okay Rosey. You're doing the right thing. An' seein' as you're not mad at me, could you come on out here for a hug?"

A minuete later, the door opened slowly. Mr. Charis embraced her, and whispered sweet nothings to calm her down.

* * *

Rose had calmed down enough that she could Iris Message Nico. Her eyes weren't as puffy, and her face wasn't as flushed. She wasn't so resentful at Nico, either. She went to her bathroom, and started the sink going. She had grabbed a golden drachma from her nightstand, and tossed it into the sink.

After a prayer to Iris and Nico's location, the mist showed an image of Nico and Thalia watching some sport. The place was a mess. Empty dip cases scattered on the floor, the coach cushions off the actual coach, and chips were _every_where. Nico was kneeling on the floor, his head in his hands muttering something like " Why? Why? _Why?_ She'll never let this go..."

Thalia was thrashing her arms up and down in an attempt at a victory dance, "_WOO! YEAH! IN YOUR FACE! I! TOLD! YOU! SO! DOUBLE OVERTIME! THEY CAN'T LOSE! HA HA HA!_" Thalia howled in pure rapture.

"Uh, hello to you too, Thalia." Rose said meekly.

Thalia stopped and blushed furiously. "Heh heh, uh- my team won the... game."

Nico brought his head from his hands, "Rose? What's up?" _He still doesn't remember!_ Rose thought bitterly.

"_What's up, _Nico? Oh, nothing much. No, nothing much at all. What is up with _you,_ Nico? Doing anything _interesting_ tonight?" Rose asked hastily.

"Uh, no. Just-"

"His team lost the game, and now he owes me twenty bucks. That's pretty interesting to me." Thalia smirked triumphantly.

"_Ten_. I owe you _ten_ bucks." Nico reminded.

"Same thing. All I know is I won and you lost. Ha ha ha!" Thalia chuckled.

Rose sighed. "Listen, I need to tell you something, and I'd rather do it in person. Why don't you meet me tomorrow at that graveyard you like?"

"The Marble Cemetery?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Be there at 9 A.M. And Nico, don't _forget._" Rose hinted.

But Nico just said, "Uh, okay." _Unbelievable. He _still_ can't remember. _Rose thought.

"Goodbye, _Nico_." Rose said, running her hand through mist to disconnect.

"Um, yeah. Bye." Nico said lamely after she was already gone. He turned to Thalia, "What do you think that was about?"

The look Thalia gave him was a mix of disgust and pity. "You really don't know? You're really _that_ hopeless?"

"What? What'd I do?"

"If can't figure it out for yourself, you don't deserve her. Besides it's not my problem anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Thalia retorted. "You don't deserve her. I mean, the whole time I've been here, you've been complaining on and on about how she's smothering you. But did you ever think she does that because she cares? So she goes a little overboard sometimes. Big deal. By the looks of things, you're just using her. I don't know what for, but it's obvious you don't love her."

Nico's face got red, "How do you know? H-how do you know how much I cherish her, or how much I appreciate her? She's so special, an-and you can't prove I think any different!"

Thalia's eyes softened. "Did you ever tell her any of that?"

But Nico was still defencive. "I told her plenty. Mind your own business, _Thalia_."

Thalia put hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot the messenger. I was just saying-"

"Too much." Nico finished.

"Look kid-"

"Don't call me _kid_, I'm almost as old as you are."

Thalia waved her had dismissively. "Whatever. Nico, you're right. It _is _none of my business. I just want to warn you to be careful. Don't take for granted what you have, trust me, it can get taken away way too quickly." Thalia said, her eyes hard yet sad. Nico knew she was referring to Luke.

Nico sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to bed. You should, too. We leave for camp after I talk to Rose tomorrow."

"Oh no you're not. Loser cleans the mess." Thalia said gesturing towards all the stuff on the floor.

"But-"

"But nothing. Now get _your _butt off the ground and start cleaning. Percy and Annabeth'll be home any minute and I don't want to get yelled at. See you in the morning." Thalia said, winching in horrible pain as she got up, and limping over to the guest room on her crutches.

Nico grunted then started cleaning. This was going to take a while...

* * *

The next morning, Nico had a lot on his mind. He picked at his syrup-drenched waffles with his fork dully. What did Rose need to say that she couldn't on the Iris message? What Thalia had said... it had really gotten to him. Besides the fact that he had to stay up to clean the mess _Thalia _had made, he had also had a fitful sleep. He tried not think of all the possibilities... but it was hard.

Thalia was the only one who got a good night's sleep and she was rubbing it in Nico's face. Percy and Annabeth got home really late, so they didn't get a good night's sleep either. But Annabeth, despite being so tired was bubbly and cheerful. Why shouldn't she be? She was going to her favourite place in the world, with her favourite person in the world. Percy... Where was Percy? "Hey, is Percy still asleep?" Annabeth asked.

"Guess so. But _I_ don't need to sleep in. Had the best sleep of my life, how about you Nico?" Thalia asked smugly.

Nico glared at her, mumbled something inaudible, then went back to play with his waffle.

Annabeth wasn't gonna let Percy be lazy. She had an idea. "Hey, are going to finish that sausage Thalia?"

"Uh, no. I guess not. Why?"

"I'm gonna get Percy up. Could you cut the rest up into small chunks? I've got a plan."

Thalia smiled evilly. "What ever it is, I'm on board."

*A few minuets later*

Annabeth snuck into Percy's room with a bucket full of oatmeal and sausages. She poured the concoction onto Percy's head, while making gagging noises. Percy's eyes flung open. Luckily, Annabeth hid the bucket before he could see. Percy let out a disgusted yelp. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't have had that many sausages..." Annabeth lied. She was trying to keep from laughing, but the look on Percy's face was priceless. She joined Thalia and Nico, who were laughing hysterically in the next room.

Percy couldn't have looked more disgusted and confused. Again, priceless.

Once Annabeth had stopped laughing enough to explain to Percy it was just oatmeal, Percy's face went red, but he joined in on the laughter.

After that, Percy went to go take a shower and Nico went to go meet Rose at the Marble Cemetery. (I picked the Marble because when I searched New york cemetery on Google maps, that one came up first).

On the bus ride over there, Nico tried not to think about why he was going there. But then again, maybe she just wanted to hug him goodbye. Yeah. He would think positive. That would be better than worrying about the worst possible scenario.

He got off the bus, walked down to the cemetery, and saw Rose sitting on a park bench gazing out at the beautiful scenery surrounding her. Nico walked up and sat down next to her on the bench. The was a long awkward silence, mainly because Nico was studying her. He loved the way the early morning sun shone on her, lighting up her beautiful face, and making her smoldering brown eyes glow with vitality. All that was missing was her radiant smile. She was staring hard at the ground, frowning. "Hello Nico." Rose spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey." Nico said back.

Another long silence. Rose finally broke it minuets later. Looking up at him for the first time, she said, "I want to talk this out. Why weren't you there last night?" She said in calm yet louder voice.

"What do you mean?"

Rose studied his face. He really didn't remember. "Remember earlier this week when you got in trouble with the cherry bombs?"

"Yeah. Did I miss a detention or something?"

"No. Nico, come on, you honestly don't remember?"

Nico raised his voice in frustration. "No! Just tell me, Rose! What did I do that was so terrible?"

"Red lobster." Rose said simply, trying to trigger his memory.

Nico calmed down a little. "What?"

"The Red Lobster. You missed the apology dinner. You promised to take me out to dinner one last time before you went off to camp."

It all came back in a flood of guilt. "R-Rose, I...Wait, apology dinner? What do I have to apologize for?"

"Well," Rose said, trying to put it delicately. "Lately, I've been feeling...well, unappreciated. A-and it's not just because of the dinner. You haven't really been around lately. Maybe this is just me, but it feels like you've been _avoiding_ me. And you've been acting like a jerk. Saying awful things sometimes. And... and I've heard things. Seen things, too."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you flirting with other girls."

"What? No, Rose, you don't understand!"

"And you've been lieing to me. About little things, I know, but...It's getting harder to trust you. And you're being selfish. You don't think about what I want, or what I need." Rose continued.

Nico was freaking out. "What? Why didn't you tell me you feel like this?"

"I did," Rose said. "That's another thing. Sometimes you don't listen or care what I have to say. But I know this is my fault, too."

"What's your fault, too? What's going on?"

Rose sighed, and took Nico's hands in hers. "Nico. The last year and a half has been the best in my life. No matter what my father says you're really special. You know I really care about you, a-and this is really hard, but-"

Nico was shaking his head. "You're b-breaking up with me?" His vocie was quivering.

"Not exactly. I want some space to figure this out. Please understand how hard this is for me. I don't wanna do this, but we can't keep doing what we're doing. I'm miserable half the time-"

"But the other half you're happy right? Come on, Rose, this isn't over! It can't be! Whatever problems we have, we can sort through them-"

"That's what I'm doing Nico. Please understand."

Nico was in hysterics. "No! You can't do this! Not right before I leave!"

Rose looked down. "I thought... well, I thought this way if we can't... well, you could be happy with someone else. You could meet someone at camp."

"B-But you said this was temporary!"

"It is, for now. You never know when you'll find love. You're a really spacial guy, and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"But you don't get it! I already did! With _you_!"

Rose was holding back tears. "Nico, please understand. You _have _to understand." Her voice was pleading. Up until then she had tried to be calm and understanding.

Nico locked eyes with Rose, "Just...tell me this is what you really want. Say it to my face, a-and I'll believe you."

"Gum Drop," Rose swallowed. "This is what I really want." Her voice was dry, but Nico could tell she really meant it.

Nico heaved a sigh and looked to the ground. "So, that's it. It's done."

"For now," Rose reminded, trying to lift his spirits. "When you get back from camp, we'll talk again. Maybe."

Rose kissed him, then said, "Bye, Nico."

Nico was still staring at the ground, his head down, and Rose couldn't see his face. But when she got up to leave, he grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked back to see him in tears. He stood up and hugged her tight. "Nico-"

"Please," He said, his voice wavering. "I need to memorize how this feels..."

So they stood there, holding each other, memorizing what their love feels like. Like how an animal before hibernation must first stalk up on food. Nico stalked up on her ecence, her very being, her... love.

What felt hours later, Rose slowly pushed away, her eyes still puffy from crying, "Y-you know, you'll always be my Gum Drop." She said, giving a weak smile.

Nico nodded.

"Good. Good bye, Nico."

"G-good bye."

And with that she walked out of his life. Maybe for good.

**WOO! I'M FINALLY DONE THAT STINKING CHAPTER! Okay, I'm not just saying that because it's long, but I had to rewrite the middle part THREE TIMES! Okay, the first time, I tried to save it, and apparently it was past mid-night on the third day since I first signed in, and when I saved it it said I had to be logged in to save, so I lost all the things I wrote. I was really mad, but I forged on. So the second time I wrote the middle, I had written a lot, but then my arm must've hit the button that makes you go back to your last page, and, you guessed it, I lost all that I worked on. I was incredibly frustrated. It finally worked the third time, but _jeez! _That was _horrific!_ Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They make me go into this sorta rapture.**

**P.S. I love the word rapture. It's so powerful and insane...rapture. :D**


	6. Never Has There Been a Heart So Broken

**Author's Note: (Move ahead two spaces to skip the author's note)Well, well, well. So, you've come back to read more? Whatever. It's your life. Alright, I know I haven't updated like I normally would, but I got Strep Throat. You know what that is? Let's just say it's like a sore throat, but about 50 TIMES WORSE! It also comes with a lot of excess saliva and a fever. It sucked so much! I could barely eat anything even though I was _so _hungry. It's kind of depressing. I even cried at one point... But it could always be worse, and I'm thankful it's not. Tat lasted five days. Then, I also went on this awesome family vacation to Sauble beach. The only downside was it was a_ no laptops allowed_ vacation. So we could, you know, spend more time together. It was awesome, but I did miss the time I could've spent writting this thing. In summery, I've been busy. But to kind of make up for it, the next fw chapters will be at least 5,000 words. This one's over 6,000. Kay, a reviewer asked about the guy Thalia was making out with. That'll actually be explained later. I mean like _way _later. Or maybe sooner than you think. I don't know, but it will be explained. Anyway, enjoy...**

Nico di Angelo had never felt so desperate.

_She's gone! She's really gone! What am I gonna do? I can't let this happen! We _can't _break up! We were meant to be together! Aphrodite picked us herself, I bet! This is insane! I don't know what to do! Should I run after her? Take her in my arms and remind her why she loved me? No. And loved is past-tense. She said it's temporary, but even that makes my heart feel like someone took a chainsaw to it. Gods, what am I gonna do?_ Nico thought.

Rose had left him standing alone in the Marble Cemetery in New York, and that's where he stood now. His eyes still in the direction where she scampered off. _She's free. She had never realized she could get out, and now she did...She's gonna go farther than she thinks. Gods, why couldn't I see it? Thalia was right. I don't deserve her._

Nico sat back down on the park bench, where Rose was had sat. He surveyed the graveyard. It wasn't right. Sure, naturally since it was a cemetery, it had a sad feel to it. But even then it felt too full of life. (You know you're depressed when you think a graveyard is too full of life). The trees surrounding him, the birds chirping, even the grass growing. He thought everything should be darker. The sky should be an empty void. All rain should turn to ashes. All laughter should turn to silence. All life should be fading. His world should be a desolate place, devoid of happiness. After all, Rose wasn't in it.

Nico bowed his head, and put it in his trembling hands. He bawled for what felt like hours (It was really only like, let's say, half an hour), then Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth came looking for him.

* * *

"Where is he? We were supposed to leave for camp half an hour ago! All he said was he was going out." Annabeth said to Percy.

"I don't know, maybe he went to see Rose or something." Percy guessed

Thalia choked on the apple juice she'd been drinking, spilling it on Percy's lumpy coach. "*Cough**Cough* R-rose? Nico? No, don't you get it? He's been avoiding her all that he can, and now she's gonna break up with him. Jeez, as a daughter of Athena I thought you could figure this out, but apparently not."

Percy and Annabeth stared at her. "What? Where?" Percy asked, dumbfounded.

"Where else? A place where people wouldn't stare if he cried. A place he loves going to." Thalia hinted.

Annabeth gasped in realization. "The Marble Cemetery!"

Thalia started clapping sarcastically. "And the winner of the most obvious thing in the _universe _award is Annabeth Chase, give her a hand everybody!"

Annabeth glared at her. "Oh, shut _up_, Thalia. Let's go get Nico and head out to camp."

* * *

Nico was huddled up in a ball, lying down on the very same bench. Still bawling because he was too _stupid_ to see it coming...or leaving.

He would've stayed there all day if he hadn't heard it. A _snap_of a tree branch dragged Nico out of his utter depression. He wiped his eyes, and swiftly turned his head to a tree behind him. He saw two glowing eyes staring out at him. _Typical. Of coarse I can't have a moment to myself. Why did I expect any different?_

As it hopped closer on the branch, Nico could see it was just a stupid bird. He figured being a powerful Demigod made him too jumpy and turned back to his solitude. He hadn't realized it, but his tears hadn't stopped the whole time. They wouldn't stop coming.

The bird on the half- broken branch took off. It circled just above Nico's head, then dove straight for him. Nico's eyes got bigger and bigger as this was happening. It tried to _eat _him, and that's just about when he was guessing it wasn't an ordinary bird. As it was trying to peck away a him, he felt that the beak must've been made of metal...but that didn't make sense. Then again, a lot of things in his life shouldn't make sense.

He reilized that he was so lost in thought earlier, that he had forgotten to bring his Styngian blade. This was bad. This was_ very_ bad.

It got a good chunk out of his left hand, and Nico winched, still batting it away with the other. And then it stopped trying to eat him, and hovered over his head. _But_..._ No way...It's not really trying to...OH GODS IT IS! _It was trying to _poop _on him. He scrambled off the bench in horror. Nico bolted towards the exit of the cemetery, and the bird brought some _friends_, following right behind Nico.

* * *

Thalia decided that the streets of New York were _way _too crowded. They had been in traffic for like, _a billion _hours (Probably more like five minutes, but we all know how fidgety Half-bloods can get. With the ADHD and all), and the graveyard was only across town. They had brought their bags that they packed for camp in the trunk, so they could leave right away.

Thalia also decided that she _hated_ the back seat. It was so..._what's the word?... Oh yeah, redundant. WHY HAVE A BACK SEAT AT ALL? WHY NOT JUST HAVE FOUR FRONT SEATS INSTEAD? AARGH!_ Thalia was frustrated because Annabeth called shotgun before she could, and Thalia hated being stuck in such a external, not to mention _cramped, _place. The car Percy wanted made sense. It didn't have a back seat. That would've been better. Thalia would sit in between the front seats instead of _this stupid little fold-out thing! _He wanted a red convertible Maserati Spyder, but because he couldn't afford one yet, Percy got a cheap car. What was the name?...2005, no wait, 2004 Toyota Tundra. Thalia had nothing against the car personally, it was just the _stupid BACKSEAT._

And so because she was so irritable from the traffic and the _BACKSEAT_, when a passing car honked at them-when they stopped at the light- Thalia rolled down the window and used some, er, _colourful_ language. Also, she held up a certain _finger_, to help clarify how aggravated she was. And by the time the light turned green again, the man's face was paralyzed in bewilderment, and they left him in the dust. Well, they would've if there wasn't so much _traffic!_

When they _finally_ got near the grave yard, they saw some pathetic boy playing with some stupid birds... wait, that pathetic boy was _Nico_. And the birds... "S_tymphalian birds!" _Annabeth screeched. Nico was desperately swatting at the swarm of birds, which made Annabeth think he wasn't thinking straight. If he was, Nico would be summoning dead servants to help, or manipulating some shadows, or at least using his sword. He must've been distracted about something...

Percy skidded to a stop in the middle of traffic, and the cars behind him had something to say about it. Which, of coarse, brought up some old arguments between Thalia and the town's people. They jumped into battle: Percy with Riptide, Annabeth with her knife, and Thalia, well, as the civilians will tell you her yelling was more deadly than the weapons. "_**** YOU, ****-BAG! OH, AND YOU TWO ****** ******* CAN GO SHOVE IT UP YOUR ****** ******* *****! AND YOU; GET OFF THIS ****-HOLE OF A ROAD BEFORE I ****** ***** WITH A SERVING SPOON, AND ***** * ****** DAVID HASSELHOLF ***** TUNA FLAVOURED PUDDING ******** *** YOUR MOM WITH A ***** *** ******** *****, WHICH'LL MAKE YOUR *** SMELL LIKE A TROPICAL ISLAND BREEZE!" _

Percy couldn't let his friend get pecked to pieces. He got mad. I mean _real _mad. More mad than he would normally get in this kind of situation. His heart raced the way it always would when a monster was around, but this time, for some reason, his pupils turned to slits, this time, like an animal. This had happened to him once before, but it had gotten worse than the last time. He screamed in rage. His veins showed through his skin when his heart beat, which was a lot faster than a heart should be. Percy didn't realize what he was doing, but fire hydrants and sewer gates exploded, pedestrians ran in terror, and water flowed around him in a cascade. He threw a punch into what seemed like nothing, but then the water formed into a fist and followed his action. He would've rampaged on the birds if they hadn't already dropped dead. Percy was confused at first, the water dropped to the ground instantly (Well, it disintegrated on the way down), thankfully just before it hit anything, his pupils returned to normal and his veins sunk back in to his skin. He then remembered that Stymphalian birds' were destroyed by horrible noises. Thalia's screaming. (Told you it was deadly) Percy smiled and shook his head. Thalia sure could be funny without meaning to.

Annabeth had been busy trying to convince Nico to stop panicking, and she had missed the whole thing. Thalia on the other hand, had just stood there with her mouth open. (Since the people she was screaming at ran away).

* * *

Percy had pulled Nico into his car, and they were now checking his wounds over. "I'm fine." Nico groaned. "Quit it guys, I'm fine, honest!"

He didn't look fine. Scratches and scrapes were etched every spot of skin that was exposed. (Too bad it was summer, and he was wearing a black t-shirt)The wound on his hand was worse than it felt for Nico. There was a huge chunk taken out and they could almost see bone. It was still bleeding a lot.

Annabeth kept fusing over the wounds, "Nico! Look at your arms! A-and your back, Nico! Your back!" Annabeth said quickly, promptly shoving ambrosia and nectar in his face. "And...and...y-your hand. Nico what happened to your hand?"

Nico looked perplexed at this. "What do you mean?" He said, looking down to his hand. Nico almost jumped out of his skin. It was a terrible wound, and would take months, maybe _years, _to recover. _Is that...bone? Aw man, Rose'll be all on my case for- _Rose. It all came back like a riptide of realization and grief. It swept over him, and took him under into a deep ocean of depression. _Gods, I can't lose her. I can't. I can't. I can't._- Before he could descend even lower into his depression, he tried to diverge his thoughts. "Uh, Annabeth? Would there be any reason one of the birds would try to, er, _poop_ on me?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "That stuff's toxic."

Nico rolled his eyes, "_Ha ha_, okay yeah, whatever."

"No, I mean _toxic, _like poison. It must've wanted to get it in your wounds. It didn't, right?"

"Yeah, _right_. No way some bird's gonna poop on Nico di Angelo, that's for sure. But seriously, I'm fine. So stop with the Ambrosia already." Nico said annoyed.

"Well," Annabeth coaxed. "It's either this, or that stuff mortals use. The stuff that _stings_."

Nico's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. Just don't put any of that stuff on my cuts! It burns!"

After the ambrosia and nectar started taking it's affects, they had already wrapped Nico's hand in gauze, and he had taken _way _too many aspirins. Nico fell asleep in the car, a minute into their travel. He had dreams about Rose and evil pooping birds.

Percy noticed that Thalia kept looking at him funny, like she was trying to see if he had a third eye or something.

* * *

Thalia was incredibly restless. And her thoughts kept slipping back to being kicked out of the hunt, and her getting weak. She was still shocked. How could this happen? How could she mess up so badly? She told herself to just get over it already, but she couldn't. It was everything to her. It was like some one ripped out the foundation, and everything on top was coming crashing down.

Thalia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She moaned, "How much longer is this gonna take?"

"We'll be there soon, Thalia. In about five minuets. I know how you feel, trust me. I'm dying to run up half-blood hill again." Percy answered.

"Ugh. You don't know the half of it. One of my legs fell asleep and the other still hurts like Hades, the _kid's_ drooling,"-she said jamming her thumb in Nico's direction-"And I think we've passed that same tree four times now...look, there it is again! We're going in circles."

"Thalia, it just seems like because you're bored. We'll be there soon." Percy reassured her.

"Yeah, you'll be saying that the next five times we pass the tree..." Thalia muttered quietly.

Thalia glared at the back of Percy's head. She then remembered what he did, that fist ... that look in his eye ... it was terrible. Speaking of his eyes, she remembered that the iris's weren't their usual seagreen. Well, not exactly. They were faded, almost white. Like, something took the Percy, out of ... well, Percy. They had immediately turned back when he saw what he was doing, but it was scary. She would have to confront him about it later.

* * *

Annabeth looked back in the rear view mirror to see Nico still out cold, and Thalia with her arms crossed muttering something about a tree they passed. Annabeth was worried about Thalia. Not because of the muttering or even her injuries, but because of her getting kicked out of the hunt. Annabeth had heard Thalia's sobs at night, and had seen the way Thalia stiffened whenever some one mentioned the hunters. Thalia didn't know Annabeth knew, but for now, that was fine.

Annabeth realized a little while ago that Thalia was in the first stage of the seven stages of grief. Shock/ Denial. She wouldn't even admit it yet. Annabeth had seen the reaction of some of the other stages mixed in with this first one. But she knew it was normal. Like how Thalia was going into spurts of depression from stage 4. Or like how she screamed at those innocent town's people: Anger, from stage 3.

Annabeth wondered how long it would take Thalia to get through all seven. But she knew, weather it took 3 weeks or 3 years, she'd have to be there for Thalia. After all, Thalia was like an older sister to her. Even if Annabeth was older now... that didn't matter. They were still best friends, whatever the age.

"Are we there _yet?"_ Thalia asked sharply, still watching for that same tree.

Percy smiled. "Yep."

The hills that surrounded camp had come into view. And Thalia's pine, too. Thalia didn't like that tree. She didn't hate it because it had saved her life, but she didn't like it, either. Partly, because she still felt a sort of connection to it and she didn't want to have to get close to a _stupid_ tree. She didn't even like getting close to most people.

They drove up to the base of Half-blood hill. (By the way, what do you think they would do with their cars? I mean, camp half-blood doesn't have a parking lot as far as I know)Percy tried to wake up Nico, but before he could Annabeth stopped him. She said it would be better to just let him sleep off the aspirins and ambrosia. So Percy had to carry him into camp. They grabbed their bags and tried to run up the hill. Of coarse Thalia's crutches stopped her from running, and Percy couldn't run very fast because he had to carry Nico.

Nico stirred in his sleep, and snuggled deeper in Percy's arms. Percy looked down to see that Nico's scratches and bruises had cleared up a bit, and his hair stuck up in weird directions, making him look a lot younger than 14. But he also had a worried expression on his face, like he was dreaming about something really bad. Then Percy remembered that Thalia said Nico and Rose broke up.

Percy couldn't believe they broke up. He still remembered how enchanted Nico was when him and Rose first met, a year and a half ago.

*_Flashback* _

_Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were walking down the halls of Nico's middle school before class. Annabeth and Percy had the day off from Goode and they came to visit Nico before his test. They had stopped at Nico's locker so he could look over his notes. He had forgotten to study. "Nico you shouldn't leave stuff like this to the last minute. It's worth fifteen percent of your grade!" Annabeth scolded. She elbowed Percy in the gut for support._

_"Uh- yeah. Annabeth's right, and she know's whatever she's talking about." Percy added. Annabeth stomped on his foot for not listening, but after that _stupid_ bath in that _stupid_ river, he didn't feel it. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll try harder next time. I won't procrastinate, blah blah blah, just help me remember, what's the capital of Alaska?"_

_"Juneau." Annabeth answered automatically._

_"Cool, cool. Kay, the capital of Ohio?"_

_"Columbus. Nico, you really should know this stuff yourself." Annabeth said._

_"Yeah, I know, I know. Now, what's the capital of-"_

_"Nico!"_

_"Fine, whatever. Go ahead. Let a poor, undeserving kid get kicked out of school." Nico said in mock self-pity._

_"Okay. Sounds good to me. Come on Percy, let's go do something more fun."_

_"Sure." Percy said._

_As they pretended to leave (they hid behind the corner), Nico called after them, "You're so cruel. I bet you're going to have a picnic in front of starving orphans!"_

_Nico grumbled and looked down at his empty note book. Well, it wasn't exactly empty. It was filled with crude doodles of bad things happening to his teachers. Or rather, him _doing _bad things to his teachers. Like putting his English teacher over a tank of sharks. Nico smirked. _

_Then he sighed. He wasn't going to pass. He knew it. No sense in trying now that he knew he was going fail. He closed his book, slammed his locker and leaned up against it, looking to the ceiling. _

_Annabeth kinda felt sorry for him. And she _was _gonna help him before it happened. Nico sighed and started walking to his doom, when he slammed into the school bully, who was tormenting some poor girl. _(*_Wink wink*) The bully and his friends were playing keep away with the girl's books. (Cliche to the max). Nico and this particular bully were arch enemies. They had a rivalry going on since Nico first started at that school. What with Nico being so "_different"_ and the bully wanting to pick on who ever got in his way. __When the bully turned to see who smashed into him, he saw Nico with his arms crossed. "Hey! Watch it, Runt. This is my territory." The bully countered._

_"I don't see your name on it, _Aaron_" Nico retorted. He looked over to the girl and said, "Lay off. She didn't cause trouble, and if you know what's good for you, you won't either."_

_"Oh really, di Angelo? Prove it. Make me wish I had never done it. _Then_, I'll belive you." Aaron taunted._

_Nico got mad. Which was never a good thing. He may have trained in the Underworld for a while, but he still sometimes had trouble keeping his powers in check. Like when he was really angry, sometimes he'd just lash out, and totally clobber the kid with his unholy army of the night. The mist helped _a lot_in these kind of situations. But Nico couldn't help but wonder if the kid ever saw through it..._

_Nico had been silent for too long, "What's the matter di Angelo? Chicken or just too stupid?"_

That's it_. Nico thought. _He's _begging_ for it._ Nico concentrated hard on Aaron's _stupidly pompous _face. Nico clenched his fists. He could feel the power surging through him. His heart-rate went up and his pupils shrank. His throat tightened. Nico slowly and painfully raised his hand, prying a mountain of pointy black limestone, underneath his feet, elevating him through the ceiling and twenty meters (Sorry, I live up in Canada. I don't remember how long feet are.) above the other kids._

_Aaron just laughed. "_Really_, di Angelo? Trying to pull that stunt on me? I can _totally _see the wires." The mist. Aaron must've not seen the black boulder of death Nico was standing on, but instead, Nico on wires, like a puppet._

_Nico sneered and thrust his arm in the direction of the bully, unleashing a small patrol of undead soldiers from World War one. The troop mem__bers were still in their uniforms. Limbs were detaching, along with skin and their facial features, completing the horrifying image of death and decay. Most of them let out a roar of triumph, for finally getting out after all those years, then lunged after Aaron and his idiot friends._

_Aaron stopped laughing._

_He obviously didn't see they were dead, but he _did_ see that they were going to attack._

_Nico was going to let the soldiers rip them apart, but something kicked in. His sanity. His conscience . His morals. He couldn't let them _die_. It wouldn't be right. I mean, they were jerks, but they didn't deserve to _die_. His pupils returned to normal (By the way, the anger thing is a side affect. You weren't learn what of for a _long _time__) and he tried to call them off. But the zombie-soldiers weren't ready to go back. They wanted to have some fun before they got dragged back down again. One of the zombies tried to bite of Aaron's head, and another went for his friend's torso. _

_Nico slammed his foot on the ground, opening up a trench to Hades, and sucking them back in. Aaron scrambled up and said in a stuttering voice, "I-I'll be back, di Ang-gelo! Watch o-out, 'cause you're s-so gonna get i-it!" Aaron and his friends ran off. _

_Nico forced the mountain back into the ground, and he sealed the floor back up. Though, the hole in the ceiling was a different story. "DI ANGELO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Oops. His English teacher. This wasn't gonna be pretty._

_"Uh, whatever do you mean Mrs. Hickory?" Nico asked innocently._

_"I MEAN, WHY IS THERE A GIANT HOLE IN THE ROOF?" Mrs. Hickory shouted._

_"Um, well you see, uh-" Nico started._

_"I did it Mrs. Hickory." Said an unknown female voice. Nico looked back to see the girl the bullies were picking on. He had forgotten she was still there. Nico saw she had caramel coloured hair, and eyes to match. Nico's hart skipped a couple beats._

_Mrs. Hickory softened a little. "Rose? Rose Charis? But, you havn't been a bother in years. What happened?"_

_Rose snapped her fingers, and a gust of wind swept through the halls. "It was my fault. Don't blame him. Oh, and Aaron Carsson should get detention. On second thought, Aaron did it. Go blame Aaron." Rose said. Nico was shocked. Why would she try to take the fall?_

_Mrs. Hickory must've been too shocked or too stupid to figure out that that was a pile of crud, because she hesitantly nodded and said, "Yes...yes he must've done it." Then she turned to Nico briskly. "Shouldn't you be in class Mr. di Angelo?"_

_Nico was dumbfounded that that actually worked, "Uh, yeah, sure."_

_Mrs. Hickory walked briskly down the hall, looking for Aaron and his friends. Nico turned to the girl-Rose, and said, "How-"_

_"I can manipulate the mist. From what I saw, you must be a son of Hades. I'm a daughter of Demeter. That was awful brave of you, standing up to Aaron like that." Rose said._

_"Uh, yeah. Brave." Nico said, puffing out his chest playfully. Rose giggled. "Was nothing. I could take on a billion jerks like him. He didn't bother you too much, did he?"_

_"No. Thanks to you." Rose smiled. "They just played catch with my books." She said motioning over to the pile on the floor._

_Nico realized it would be the polite thing to get them for her. "Here," Nico said handing her a book. He looked down to the label on one, "So, you're Rose Charis?"_

_"Yeah. And you're... uh,-"_

_"Nico. Nico di Angelo." They both smiled at each other and giggled. _

_"Nice to meet you." Rose replied sheepishly._

_"Nice to be met."_

_Just then, the bell rang for second period. "Oh no. We missed first period." Rose said worried, looking up to the bell._

_Nico thought for a moment, then said, "What do you think the punishment would be for missing second period too?"_

_Rose looked at him blankly, then smiled knowingly. "Can't be as bad as the punishment Aaron's gonna get for making this hole in the roof."_

_They giggled together again. Nico put out his hand for Rose, "Wanna egg his locker?"_

_Rose smiled slyly, "Definitely."_

_They walked off, and around the corner Percy and Annabeth were snickering and exchanging glances. "Looks like Nico's got a girlfriend." Annabeth laughed._

_"Heh heh, yeah.'_Wanna egg his locker_?' What kind of first date is that?" Percy teased._

_Of coarse, later when Mr. Charis found out Rose skipped class to go throw eggs with a _delinquent,_ he said the same thing._

Percy sighed. They were such a cute couple. They had dreams, potential...he thought they were going to go all the way. But he could never really be too sure of anything, lately. He thought he and Annabeth would always be together, and now...he was worried things were going down the toilet, to put it lightly. He was worried that she would leave. He was worried that they fought too much. He was worried that he worried too much. He tried not to think of that then, it would be fine for now.

They reached the top of half-blood hill and gazed out into the valley. Memories came along with the familiar sights, sounds, and smells that wafted up from camp. They all smiled. Annabeth cautiously looked over to Athena cabin, then nodded in approval. "Definitely better than last time."

Thalia frowned. "Why? What happened last time?"

Annabeth scowled and Percy burst out laughing.

_*Flashback* (_Wow, two in one chapter. Sorry, they're useful)

_Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were all heading to camp after a year of hard work. Percy and Annabeth hadn't seen Grover since the war ended, and they were catching up in the cab ride over. "...So, he opens my locker, and guess what happens." Percy laughed_

_"All the eggs fall on him! Bla ha ha!" Grover belted._

_They laughed together and thought how awesome it was to be together again._

_"It's cool to have you here G-man." Percy said after they stopped laughing._

_"Definitely." Annabeth added._

_Grover blushed a little and said, "Well, it's cool to be here. And-wait, what's that smell?"_

_"Smells like...cow manure." Percy said._

_Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh Gods, she didn't."_

_"What?" Grover asked, but Percy knew exactly what she was talking about. Annabeth and Queen Hera had a mutual hatred for each other before the war. Hera would send cows after her, and Annabeth had to watch where she stepped. After the war, Hera had become a little more grateful of Annabeth for helping defeat Kronos and all, so she stopped. That was then. This is now._

_So when the cab stopped at the base of Half-blood hill, they jumped out as soon as possible, and ran to the top. Grover and Percy burst out laughing. Annabeth's eye twitched. She fell to her knees in shock, and then screamed in pure fury, "AARGHH! HERA!"_

_The Athena cabin was overflowing with cow manure._

_Later when they finally went down into the valley, Annabeth found a note next to her cabin that read: Annabeth, _now_ we're completely even._

"It stank the whole summer!" Percy laughed.

Thalia joined in with Percy and together they ignored Annabeth's death glare.

* * *

Later, after they stopped laughing, they stumbled down into camp.

They first went to drop off Nico in Hades cabin. As they entered it, they couldn't help but note how creepy it was. It even sent a chill down Annabeth's spine.

When the got inside, they saw that it looked...lived in, to be polite. Clothes draped around every corner, empty food containers crowded the floor, and what must of been personal items flopped carelessly on the ground. Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth were confused. Nico hadn't been there in a year...which meant, there must've been another resident in Hades cabin. "Uh, hello? Anybody here?" Percy called.

They heard some russeling in the cornor behind a bed, then someone called back in a strong yet confused voice, "Uh, coming! Just a sec!"

They heard something like running up stone steps, then a guy emerged from a hole behind the bed. The guy looked to be about 27, with brown- almost black hair, very light brown skin with stubble on his face, and almond eyes. He had a good build, with his muscles bulging through his shirt. He wore black clothes- black t-shirt and black jeans, which seemed to be a theme with children of Hades.

"Hey, what's up?" He said looking to the unconscious Nico in Percy's arms. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"Uh, yeah. He got attacked by Stymphalian birds, but he'll be fine." Annabeth explained. "So, you're a son of Hades?"

The guy straightened. "Yep. Been all my life, but I just found out last Christmas." At this point, the three of them exchanged glances. That meant Hades broke the oath, too. "I'm Max. And you are?" Max said holding out is had to shake.

Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth introduced themselves, "...And this is Nico di Angelo. He's your half brother." Percy explained.

Max looked humbled. "A kid brother? Whoa, that's insane! I gotta know everything about him." Max looked extremely interested by Nico at the moment, and he almost didn't notice when the ground rumbled from a small explosion coming from the hole he came from. "Ah, Hades! The entrance is blocked!"

"Entrance? To what?" Thalia asked.

Max sighed, "Well, it _used _to be an entrance to the underworld. I was building it so I could see my Father more often. It was almost done, too, but I guess some one didn't want me down there." Max said sadly, looking over to the cave-in.

"That's to bad. Anyway, you're a son of Hades...where were you born?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, well, I was born in Cancun Mexico, but my mother and I moved to Cleveland Ohio a few years ago. I don't think Dad knew he got my mom pregnant, but, well, here I am." Max explained.

"Cool. Listen, Nico needs some rest, so we're gonna leave him here. We're gonna go to the mess hall for lunch, you wanna come?" Percy asked.

"I'll come in a bit. Now, that I have a room mate I have to clean up this mess." Max smiled.

So, they placed Nico in his bed, and left for the mess hall.

**Done! I never knew how much I loved that word. Long chapter, I mean, it was fun to write, but I'm glad it's done. Okay, so in the next chapter I'll elaborate on Percy's problem. _Finally_, right? Chapter _6 _and I haven't really talked about a third of my story. I just wanted to set up Nico and Thalia's problems. And sorry about creating another Oc, (Again, thanks for clearing that up guys) but I thought that Nico should have a male role-model that doesn't compare him to his sister. I think Nico deserves some sort of family. Alright, later!**

**P.S. Isn't summer vacation totally AWESOME? :D**


	7. The Percabeth Chapter

________

**Author's Note: (Step right up, see the amazingly stupid Author's Note!) Hey Kiddies! Chapter 7 coming your way! Kay, you'll finally get to read about Percy's problem. Thanks for the reviews and putting me on that alert system thing. By the way, the italics in this chapter is totally messed up. I can't figure out how to work it, because every time I try to fix anything, it messes up in weird ways. Like, it would erase almost everything I wrote. (Luckily I can just exit the page without saving, so I don't lose anything) So please ignore the confusing italics. I also apologize for any awkwardness. What I mean by that is, any parts that seem pieced together wrong. When I was originally writing it, it was totally flipped around. Scenes written out of order. I did what I call a "super edit," and totally flipped the direction in which I was going with this, to better suit the story. I think it's way better this way. Anyway, I guess it's time for me to shut up and just let you read. Enjoy...**

Percy Jackson had never felt so desperate.

Percy felt he was losing Annabeth. He and Annabeth had been fighting. A lot. It all started a few months ago...

*Flashback*

Percy was watching TV on his coach, when Annabeth came in the room, practically bouncing with joy. "Percy! Guess what came in the mail today!"

"Uh, a letter that says there was a mistake and I did win the lottery?" Percy asked hopefully.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "No, Seaweed Brain. I've been accepted into the University of Cambridge!"

"That's awesome, Annabeth!" Percy said getting up to hug her. "I knew you could do it!"

"This is amazing! The University of Cambridge has been rated one of the best architecture schools in the world! Percy, I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, you should be. This is just so...Awesome!"

"Percy, you already said that." Annabeth laughed.

"That's 'cause it is!" Percy chuckled. But then his smiled faltered. "Wait, Cambridge? Like, the United Kingdoms, Cambridge? England?" Percy was drowning in his realization. She was going to be whisked away to England for four years, and they would see even less of each other than they did then. He thought she would leave, and probably find some one better in England. Some one who actually knows architecture. Some one who could actually carry on an intellectual conversation.

Annabeth's smile slowly faded, "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Percy looked into her eyes, then put on a fake smile. "Nothing. I'm just so uh, happy that you'll get to study in England." Percy said enthusiastically. "...All the way in England..." Percy muttered under his breath, quiet enough so that Annabeth couldn't hear.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yep. Prom's coming up, how could I be upset?"

_________Annabeth studied his face, then slowly said, "Okay. But you know if anything was wrong-"_

_"Nothing's wrong." Percy insisted._

_Annabeth held his eyes for a moment, then accepted that he wasn't going to tell her. For now._

* * *

At the prom, Percy was hiding himself in the shadows, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. He only came out every once in a while to go to the snack table. But Annabeth put a stop to that in the first few minutes. "Percy!" She scolded when she found him behind the bleachers. "What are you doing?"

"Aw, Annabeth, I can't dance. I don't wanna embarrass you." Percy said in somewhat whiny voice.

"You're probably embrassesing me more by concealing yourself back here anyway. Come on, I'll drag you there if I have to."

Percy sighed, "Yeah. I know."

She put out a hand, and he took it. Percy found it kind of funny that her fingers fit into his perfectly. It was a good kind of funny.

She led him out onto the dance-floor. A slow song was playing. Percy did the cliche thing, by asking, "May I have this dance?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Hm. I'll have to think about it."

Percy took her in his arms. "Think fast."

"My specialty."

Dancing like that -with her head on his shoulder, her arms draped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around her- just felt right. No, it felt perfect. For the first time, Percy's two left feet actually worked the way he wanted them to.

A few songs later, Annabeth noticed that Percy kept drinking the punch. But there was something weird about it. Percy stumbled on his own feet. Annabeth realized that some one must've slipped alcohol into the punch. Percy was drunk. This was the second time, though. At the party they had for winning the war, you guessed it, one of Mr. D's kids must've spiked it, because every one who drank the punch got drunk. Including Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and practically every demigod there.

"Percy, you're drunk." Annabeth said.

"A-and yur, uh ... I forget." Percy said in a slurred voice. He reached for another glass, but Annabeth slapped his hand away.

"Stop drinking the punch!"

"Annabeth, stup being so ... hey look over there. It's that guy! I love that guy!"

"Percy, you don't even know him."

"Styx, I don't? Ah, wish I did. Love dat guy. Hey, it's that other guy! I lo-"

"Percy! Focus." Annabeth realized how stupid that sounded seeing as: 1. He's got ADHD, 2. He's drunk, and most importantly 3. He's Percy. "Okay. Listen to me very carefully. You are drunk. And you don't know anybody here, except me. We are going to go home now, before you do something stupid."She said slowly.

Percy just stared at her for a moment, like she was speaking a foreign language. Then he smiled a crooked grin."Okay. Home-time. Ho-hu-ho home time." He sang.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

Percy nodded,"Okay ... Oo, wait, I have to go- uh, to the little buys room."

Annabeth sighed. "Fine, but don't take a long time, I'll be waiting right outside."

* * *

After several minutes of Percy discovering things in the bathroom, he finally stumbled out, toilet paper tucked into the lapel of his black suit jacket. His tie on the other hand was nowhere to be found. "Percy, what happened to your tie?" Annabeth asked some what exhausted.

"It's w-with my shoe." He answered simply.

Annabeth looked down to see that one of Percy's shoes was missing too. Her hand went to her forehead. "Gods, Seaweed Brain what did you do?"

"Uh, I-"

"Don't answer that. Just go get your clothes and let's get out of here."

"Kaaaay."

Percy later came out with his tie, a full roll of toilet paper, his shoe, and a sock. Annabeth looked down to see he already had a sock on the foot without a shoe, which meant he must've taken off both shoes, took off one sock, put a shoe back on, but then forget to put on the other. "Okay, let's just go."

Annabeth had to help Percy walk, because it was like the walls were pulling him in every direction. Once they got out to the car, Percy tried to get in the driver's side. "Oh no. No way. You are _not _driving while you're drunk."

"I wunna keep yoo safe, Annab-beth."

"I repeat, you are NOT driving. Give me your keys."

"No, I wunna keep ya safe. I'm gonna drive. Heh heh, you're not getting deese." Percy taunted, dangling the keys in her face.

"Percy look, it's that guy." Annabeth said blandly, pointing in a random direction.

"Whaz up that guy?" Percy yelled in the opposite direction Annabeth had pointed. Annabeth grabbed the keys while he was distracted. Annabeth pushed past him easily, and he fell down.

"Percy are you okay?"

Percy sat up, then looked at his empty hands, and said in a sad voice, "Where'd de keys go? I miss de keys."

"Uh, I think they're in the passenger seat. Why don't you go look?"

Percy gasped, "That has gotta be the most brilliant idea I have eva heard eva."

"What?"

"Uh...I forget...oo, wait, passenger seat." He said in his slurred voice. He stood up on his wobbly legs, and made his way over to the other side of the car.

* * *

On the way home, Percy kept trying stick his head out the window, like a dog. "Percy stop that."

"Annabuth, can I tell yoo something?" Percy said, pulling his head back in.

"Sure, go ahead." She said, not really paying much attention to his drunk-talk.

"I lied." Percy looked and sounded pained.

"What?"

"I-I lied. I lied 'bout being upset."

Annabeth softened. "I know. What's wrong?"

"I-" Percy started to say something, but he suddenly got nauseous. "A-Annabeth. I don't feel g-good." Percy's face had turned a sickly green. Annabeth realized that he wasn't trying to act like a dog, he was trying to puke out the side of the car.

"Percy, we're in the middle of traffic! You can't-" *Blech*

Percy barfed on somebody's brand new Audi R8 V10.

They could hear an angry moan coming from inside. Just then a very angry and very _big _man stepped out. There wasn't a spot of exposed skin that didn't have an evil looking tattoo on it. His head was shaved, probably so he could fit more tattoos on his 6 foot, overly mucled body. The man wore a gas station uniform with the sleeves ripped off, and a name tag that read: Wendell. But, of course, the dyslexia stopped them from reading that.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she pulled Percy, by his collar, back into the truck. Wendell roared in fury. "HEY! THAT'S MY CAR, YOU LITTLE PUNK! GET THE **** OUT HERE! COME ON! WHY DON'T YOU BRING YOUR ******** GIRLFRIEND OUT HERE TOO?"

Percy growled, and his hand went for the door handle, but Annabeth grabbed his shoulder. "Percy no. Don't do this. He's going to kill you. It's not worth it."

"No, I-I-uh-I'm gonna protect yoo." Percy said in his slurred voice. He got out of the car. "Oo, wait." He took off his jacket leaving him with his light green (almost white) collared shirt. "Okay, go."

Wendell cracked him knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this, punk."

"Bring it un, Mut Head." (Supposed to be meat head)

Percy was already wobbling, so it was easy to knock him down. Wendell had punched him right in the face, but after that _awesome_ bath in that _awesome_river, he didn't feel it. Percy landed on the pavement flat on his back. Annabeth reached for her knife. She was going to go help Percy, but then Percy got mad. Very mad. His eyelids flung open, and his pupils narrowed. (By now, you should see a trend) With his arms, he easily jumped up and kicked Wendell in the er, coconuts. Wendell fell to the ground, winching in pain. "Aaahhrrrrrrrr... little PUNK ..."

But Percy wasn't done yet. Percy punched Wendell in the teeth, and he lost a filling. Wendell winched from the punch but quickly shook it off. He got up again to make a swing at Percy, but Percy dodged it and swiftly took Wendell's head, and slammed it on his knee. Wendell fell to the ground, but Percy kept going at him, like an animal. Percy stomped on his head, and raised his hand in the air, to summon water. Manhole Covers flew off, releasing about six million tons of sewer water, which was heading straight for Wendell.

Annabeth's eyes couldn't get wider and her jaw couldn't drop farther. "Percy ... what are you doing?" She scrambled out of the car, and rushed over to stop her beloved Seaweed Brain from killing an innocent man. (Well, mostly innocent) She pulled his shoulder, "Percy, stop!"

He looked back with cold eyes, but then he realized who he was looking at. Annabeth. His best friend. His girlfriend. The girl he loved. He grabbed his head, because it was like something was trying to take over. It looked to Annabeth like he was fighting with himself, which he was. His body kept jerking in different directions. His eyes were going crazy, his pupils kept growing and shrinking, and his iris's were _bubbling_. He stumbled back and fell to his knees. The water crept back into the sewers. "Oh my Gods, Percy!" Annabeth ran to his side just in time to catch him as he fell to he ground, becomeing unconceince.

Tears formed in Annabeth's eyes. She realized that she couldn't take him to the doctor because the mortal doctor couldn't tell what was wrong with his powers, because most mortals had no idea there were demigods. In fact, he would probably just get reported to the police for picking a fight with poor, innocent Wendell. Plus him being drunk didn't help. Maybe that was it. She thought that maybe it was the alcohol that messed up his powers. But ... it didn't happen last time. She decided that she would just take him back to the apartment, she would let him rest and see if that helped.

She grabbed his jacket, and dragged him into the car, leaving Wendell _crying _on the side of the street. On the way home, Annabeth remembered what Percy had said. He had admitted he was upset. That was a start. She would interrogate him when he was feeling a little better.

* * *

When Percy finally woke up, his hangover got the best of him. It felt like his brain was loose, and every time he moved, it rattled around inside his skull. He felt nauseous and starving all at once. And any light burned his eyes like lava. Everything was a haze and everything ached from that episode he had.

When he first opened his heavy eyelids, he saw a blurry Annabeth sitting on the end of his bed. She wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking out the window, like she wanted to be there when he got up, but got distracted. "Good morning Wise Girl."

She looked over to him, somewhat startled. "It's not morning. It's three in the afternoon, you slept through a full day of school. I didn't wanna wake after last night, so I told the teachers you were sick. I just got home. How are you feeling?"

"Like I came out of the Styx. But other than that, I'm good." Percy got out of bed (With a lot of pain) and asked, "Do you need anything?"

Annabeth laughed a little. "Unbelievable. Even with a hangover you're trying to please other people. You're staying in bed, and _I'm _getting _you _what you need."

Percy flopped back down. "Thank Gods you're you."

Annabeth shook her head as she left. "Such a Seaweed Brain."

She later came back with some aspirin, some toast, and some ginger ale. "I read online that this stuff is good when you're hungover." She handed him the food and he inhaled it pretty fast. "Chew _then_ swallow, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth giggled. "Percy? About last night, how much do you remember?"

Percy swallowed then thought hard for a moment. "I remember we were at the dance, then ... then all I can remember is you looking terrified, in like, the middle of the street ... and there was water, and ... and that's pretty much it."

Annabeth decided it was time to see what made him upset. "Percy, last night you admitted something to me."

Percy swallowed hard. "Uh, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what's bothering you." Annabeth lied. "Tell me again so I know it wasn't just drunk-talk."

"Well, I ... I'm scared." (Again, sorry about the screwy italics. I couldn't fix it without erasing half of it)

_Her stormy grey eyes pierced him. "Tell me."_

_He looked deep into her eyes, then sighed. "... I-I'm scared that when you leave for England ... well, you know."_

_"Why would you be scared of that?"_

_"'Cause, when you're there, I'm gonna be lonely."Percy explained sadly._

_Annabeth threw her arms around him. "It'll be okay. Every thing's gonna be okay." She whispered comfortingly._

_"And ... and I'm also worried that ... you'll find another guy. One who actually knows architecture." Percy continued._

_Annabeth pulled away and looked him strangely. "Why would you think I would cheat on you?"_

_"Well, there's plenty of guys in England, especially at an architecture school, that would be way better than me for you."_

_Annabeth was getting a little upset. "What? Why don't you trust me?"_

_"It's not you I don't trust-"_

_"Yes it is. You're saying that I won't be able to handle myself. You're saying that I can't resistant temptation."_

_"No, Annabeth, it's not like that-"_

_"It's exactly like that! You don't trust me to be out on my own!"_

_"Annabeth-"_

_"And you don't even know how much this means to me!"_

_"But-"_

_"And how do I know you won't find some one else when I'm in England?"_

_"Annabeth, just let me talk!"_

_Annabeth crossed her arms, "Fine."_

_"For one thing, I love you, and would never even think to cheat on you! And another, like I was saying, I don't trust the other guys, not you! You're beautiful, smart, and incredible. Just to name a few. Any guy would kill for you. Trust me. And, if a guy there realizes that, he's gonna stop at nothing to be with you. I just don't want you to leave."_

_"Well, you should know I would never let that happen." Annabeth said coldly. "And if you don't have enough faith in me to let me go out on my own maybe ... maybe we should... I ... I-I've gotta go." Tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the room, to her study. (Which was later turned into a bedroom for Thalia)_

_"Annabeth!" The door slammed behind her._

_Percy sat down on the bed and sighed. He put his head in his hands, and let his frustration and sorrow out in long wails. (I'm not sure if that's the right word for it. I think it' really more beteen that and groaning) He tried not to let the tears break through, he really did, but they stung his eyes, and leaked out anyway. Horrible thoughts clouded his head. That she would leave because he wasn't smart. Or she would leave because they fought about her leaving. Or, oh Gods, she would leave because she doesn't love him. His gasping sobs got louder._

* * *

_Annabeth couldn't believe him. Percy didn't trust her, after all they went through. She had learned to trust him. It was hard. And not because Percy was dishonest, that couldn't be further from the truth. It was because every man in her life before that had hurt her, even her own father at one point. But she finally thought she had found something ... grounding. Something permanent. That was what she always wanted. And she thought everything was turning out perfect. But if he couldn't trust her, what kind of relationship could they have with her in England and him here in New York?_

_This was her dream. Studying architecture at one of the world's top school's for it was always a key part of her master plan ... but then again, so was Percy. He was everything she wanted in a guy, and she was in love with him. She wasn't sure if it was worth it; be a student at the University of Cambridge, and lose Percy. But ... this was what she had been working all her life for._

_Go to England, possibly lose Percy. Stay in New York, and possibly miss her chance at her dream. __She was stuck at a cross roads. And it was all because Percy was too insecure. All because he thought she was the kind of girl who went around with other guys when they already had a boyfriend. All because he didn't trust her. And now ... all because she couldn't trust him. If she was apparently untrustworthy, so was he. How was she supposed to know the Seaweed Brain wouldn't leave her? He was brave, funny, strong, and weather he knew it or not, smart ... she was starting to worry that he actually would._

_There was no way in Hades that she gonna let him know she couldn't trust him again. She knew if she wanted to fix this, she'd have to be supportive. But she was still more mad than a wild Hell hound._

* * *

_Percy and Annabeth weren't really talking to each other, which was pretty hard since they lived together, and not to mention shared a room. (Not a bed, a room. I mean like, two separate beds in one room. Remember, they're still only eighteen) It was hard for Percy because he hated treating her like that. It was hard for Annabeth because she felt the same way. But they both had a point to prove. The point being? They were angry and didn't want the other to neglect them. Which, after they cooled off enough to think straight, didn't make much sense to them._

_Annabeth was reading in their room late at night. Percy innocently knocked on the door and called, "Uh, Annabeth? Can we talk?"_

_Annabeth put the book and went to the door. She reminded her self why she was mad in the first place. He doesn't trust me. He doesn't trust me. Annabeth slowly opened the door, then crossed her arms. "Alright." She said dryly. "Talk away."_

_Percy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry you took it the wrong way-"_

_"Took it the wrong way? Is that what you think this is? Everything's bad because I, 'took it the wrong way'?" (That last bit would be normal if I could get it)_

_Percy's eyes widened. "No! That's not what I meant!"_

_Annabeth shifted her weight impatiently. "Then what did you mean?"_

_"I meant, I must've said it wrong, 'cause I have a good reason to be worried."_

_Annabeth scowled. "Oh really? What's the reason? I can't be trusted? That's what you said before!"_

_"Ugh. Would you just let me talk?"Percy said exasperated._

_"Oh, so you can tell me you have no faith in me to stay away from other guys?"_

_"No, Annabeth, stop putting words in my mouth!"_

_"I'M NOT! THIS IS WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE, YOU IDIOT!" That's how Percy could tell she was really mad. She didn't use his pet name._

_"FINE! IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LIKE THAT, SO AM I! YOU SAID I'M TAKING THIS OUT OF PROPORTION, BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE OBSESSING ON EVERY-LITTLE-MISTAKE I MAKE! IF I SAY SOMETHING THE WRONG WAY- UH OH, IT'S A NATIONAL OFFENSE! AND DID YOU THINK-"_

_"PERCY!"_

_"MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT BEFORE, I DON'T HAVE A REASON TO BE UPSET! YOU'RE NEVER AROUND ANYWAY!"_

_"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M UP ON OLYMPUS-"_

_"OH, I KNOW. THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME, ANNABETH! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT WHAT I WANT, IT'S ALWAYS YOU AND YOUR ARCHITECTURE!"_

_Tears welled up in both of their eyes. "YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"_

_"I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU? YOUR THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T EVEN LET ME FINISH A GODS **** SENTENCE!"_

_"PERCY, JUST ... SHUT UP!"_

_"ARGH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"_

_"AND YOU'RE INSUFFERABLE!" Annabeth shouted back. She went over to Percy's bed and grabbed his sheets and a pillow. She threw them at his face, and yelled, "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COACH TONIGHT!"_

_That caught Percy off guard, and made him calm down a little. "What! Why? We sleep in different beds, it wouldn't matter-"_

_"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY ROOM!" Annabeth yelled. With that, she slammed the door in Percy's face, and jumped to her bed to cry._

_"Hey, it's my room too!" Percy growled. But he wasn't about to try to get his bed back. He had already done enough damage. And he wasn't exactly sure what he did. I obviously didn't say anything wrong, 'cause she didn't let me say anything at all! He thought bitterly while setting up his bed for the night._

* * *

It was officail. They weren't talking to each other, AGAIN. They would only ignore each other, or give the occasional death glare. But other than that, Percy and Annabeth would completely tune out the each other. And it went on like this for weeks. Until finally, three weeks before school ended, they realized they would have to talk to each other. Grad was coming up.

This time, Annabeth came up to Percy to talk. He was watching some show on ... the Discovery Channel. That didn't make sense. Percy _never_ watched that channel unless Annabeth had the remote. And that wasn't the weirdest part. It was a show about famous _architecture_. Percy would never _ever_ watch something like that. When Annabeth talked about architecture, she just assumed he tuned it out. But here he was. Watching this show. Annabeth was amazed, so much so, that she almost missed it when Percy said, "You know, you would of done a better job with that thing."

He was talking about the Parthenon that was now on TV. When he said it, he was stiff, but he said it in a calm and somehow frail voice. Annbeth didn't even know he knew she was in the room until then. Percy went on, not turning from the TV, saying, "I bet in like, a billion years, it'll crumble. But if you did it, it would last an eternity."

Annabeth normally would have smiled at this, but under the circumstances, she didn't. "Listen, Percy? We need to talk. And this time, I'll actually try to listen."

Percy stayed stiff for a moment, as if considering this, but then said, "No."

"What? Why?"

"Because I've realized something. I tried opening up to you, and you just over analyzed it, and made everything my fault. If I try to explain anymore, I'll probably say something stupid and hurt you, agian. I don't wanna hurt you. Even a complete moron like me can see the logic in not talking about it with you."

"Percy, if we don't talk about it, it's not gonna get any better. And you're not a _complete_ moron."

"Everyone says I am." Percy muttered. That was when Annabeth realized the extent of his insecurity. All those times they were joking around, somewhere in Percy's mind, he excepted it as fact. He really belived he was an idiot. That he couldn't do anything right. (I read this in that Demigods and Monsters book, where authors I've never heard of analyze the books) Annabeth thought it might have something to do with low self esteem from getting pushed around by bullies at his multiple schools.

"Well, you're not, okay? And if you're not going to talk, just listen. Us fighting like this is tearing me apart. I'm not gonna get into whatever trust issues we might have, but I'm stuck in the middle here Percy. You know how much I want this, and how hard I've been working to get it. But if it's just gonna tear us apart, I don't think it's worth it. I love you, you know that. But I really don't know what to do here. Percy, please, just ... just help me." Her voice was pleading, and tears were forming in her eyes.

Percy still didn't turn back, but he said, "Go. You have to go, weather I'm scared or not. I'm not gonna let you throw away your future like that, just because of me."

"Then why are you making it so hard? You didn't care when I was across the country in California."

Percy got up turned to her, "I did care, and I was worried. It was just ... I didn't know you that well yet."

"But you do now, and you should know I can take care of myself."

"Granted, but what I meant was I didn't know you enough to fall in love with you. Now that I am, well, maybe I'm being overprotective. I just want you to be safe and happy, okay? I don't want some jerk bothering you."

"I know. But I can take care of myself, and you know that. Trust me, everything'll be fine." Annabeth said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know."

"And you also know that when I get back, we'll never have to separate again, right?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I know."

"So don't worry."

"I'm your boyfriend now. It's my job to worry about you."

"Not like this Seaweed Brain. Anyway, I'm going out. Remember, DON'T worry." She said walking out the door.

Percy was content. Well, he kept telling himself he was. Why couldn't he get over this? It was Annabeth, after all. She could handle anything, and he knew that. But then ... why was he still worried? Something still tugged at the back of his mind saying, _'Don't let her go. When she leaves for England, she'll leave you. Protect her. Don't let her get hurt._' He told that part of his mind to shut up, but it wouldn't. It was his greatest fear. Losing a loved one. He told himself it was just for four years. Then he realized it was for _four whole years! _He couldn't be without Annabeth for four years. And he _definetly _couldn't be worrying like this for four years. He couldn't just let her leave now. Now, he was on a mission. Stop Annabeth from leaving. Another part of his mind reminded him that it was her dream, but he fought back saying that he had to protect her no matter what the cost. He would find a way to stop her. Any way.

Over the coarse of the next week, Percy and Annabeth fought more and forgave more. It kept coming up because Percy wouldn't let it go. He wouldn't let her go.

**_FINALLY, I AM FINISHED! I've gotten so frustrated with this thing. Kay, since it's a flash back, I put it in italics. But for some _reason, it kept screwing up in weird ways. I finally just gave up and let the chapter be all screwed up. I think because the next chapter isn't fully in italics, less problems will occur. Anyway, some of you may be wondering, '_Gee SMKears, I sure as heck don't see how that second attack Percy had in chapter 6 was "_way worse" _than the one he had in this chapter. I mean gee whilikers! He tried to stomp Wendell's head in!' _Well I can actually explain that. You see, in this first one, when Percy saw Annabeth, he snapped out of it. But in chapter six, he didn't hesitate when Nico and Annabeth were right in front of him. In fact, the only thing that stopped him was that the birds were already dead by the time he got there. The difference? Control. It's taking him over more and more. Same with Thalia and Nico. Tyson on the other hand is more monster than human, (but we still love him!) so it doesn't affect him. Look, I know it's confusing, but it will all make sense later. Trust me. Well, you know, as much as you can trust some one that doesn't know what the heck they're doing most of the time.**

**P.S. Italics... :(**


	8. Explainations are Overrated

****

Author's note: (And if you act now, we'll give you twice the deal! That's right, _**two**_** cruddy author's notes!) Here it is! I promised you I'd make this one real long, and I **_**will **_**keep that promise. In fact, I promise I'll keep my promise. You officially have my digital-online word. You see Inception yet? That is one _awesome _movie! So many twists! Loved it! Anyway, instead of making this author's note the biggest thing in the chapter, let's move on…**

When Nico woke up, his ear's were buzzing, his head was pounding, and the room was spinning. He had the metallic taste of … blood, in his mouth. Then he remembered those _stupid _pooping birds, and how they scratched up his face … and his hand.

He brought his hand up to his face to see it wrapped up in bloody gauze. He was too weak to even make a fist, so he just flopped it back down. He then realized that he was in a bed, cover up by black sheets. He surveyed the room with his blurry vision and saw that it was the Hades cabin in Camp Half Blood. Yeah, the same creepy feel, the same dark furniture, and for some reason boxer shorts hung from the bed across from his … they weren't his, so Nico thought it must've been some sort of prank by one of the Hermes children.

But then he heard some banging, like a shovel hitting stone. His head pounded along with the shovel. He cautiously looked over to where the noise was coming from. At the back of the room, behind a bunk, some _jerk _was digging through the floor. Or, at least trying to. He wasn't making much progress because he was digging into a rock. But surprisingly, he actually made a few sizable dents. Nico thought it must take a lot of muscle to do that, but that wasn't the point.

The point really was that he was trying to get some sleep, and this guy was disturbing him. Nico moaned, "Mmmm … What do you think you're doing? This is my cabin _buddy_, and I said _nothing_ about a hosting a sculpting class." Nico hadn't realized how dry his throat was.

The guy looked up some what startled. "You're awake? We thought you'd be out for hours." He said dropping the shovel.

"Yeah, well, thanks to _some one _I'm up. So, once again I say, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CABIN?"_ Nico yelled bitterly.

"Hey, it's my cabin too." The guy said sharply.

Nico calmed down. He was really confused. "What? But … I don't have a … you can't be … the oath-"

"Dad, didn't think he got her pregnant, but … well, here I am. He must've figured it out 'cause this winter I got claimed. I guess that makes us like, brothers. Well, _half _brothers, but you know what I mean."

Nico was stunned. He even felt his jaw drop a little. "Br-brother …" Nico realized what that meant. Hades broke the oath. _Hades _broke the oath. A little piece of him died there. A minuscule fire extinguished. His father had been the only one, repeat, _only _one, who had resisted the temptation. Did it make him better? Gods no. It made him bitter. It made him angry. Even more angry and bitter than before. Hades had despised his brothers to no end because of that. Nico felt in some strange, twisted way, that that proved Hades did care. If Hades had such strong feelings because he couldn't have his family, it meant he cared. It meant there was a part of Hades, that loved him and Bianca. But … another son? Another son? Another woman he loved. Another family. Another child he was forced to ignore. Nico felt a sort of betrayal. He knew this was coming when the oath was lifted, but … Hades did it before. He loved some one else other than Nico's mother. For at least 28 years, Hades had lied. Nico also felt jealous. He didn't know why. He didn't know how. He just knew that this kid had interjected himself between him and his dad. That delicate balance he and his dad had, was being tampered with. Nico's existence, to Hades, so far just meant another servant. And another disappointment. This guy. To Hades? What did he mean to Hades? Was he the son Nico never was? Or was he in the same boat. Nico remembered the reason he was finishing school in the first place. All he had told Percy and Annabeth was that Hades had made him. Hades had made him. That was technically true. Gods, everything was so messed up. Now, he felt a certain empty spot, in the pit of his stomach, where that little piece had broken.

"I'm Max. Sorry, I just thought that I'd be able to dig out the entrance again if I worked hard enough."

Nico looked up blandly. "Where's it go?"

"Well, it _used_ to go to the Underworld. Caved in, and now I gotta dig it out again." Max explained.

"Bummer. Hey, uh, I think we're supposed to be on a schedule, what do I have now?" Nico said reaching into his dresser drawer and taking off his bloody t-shirt. He wanted to get away from Max for a bit, to at least decide where he stood with Max.

Max looked to the schedule above his bed, "Uh, Trials of Strength. Then free time. How 'bout we meet at Canoe Lake then? To, you know, get to know each other."

Nico pulled on a new shirt, and said, "Sounds cool. See you then."

* * *

Nico went to the arena for the weekly Trials of Strength. He couldn't help looking around camp as he did. They had made a couple improvements since the war ended, but it was still the same old place. The lush strawberry fields, the dangerous yet fun climbing wall, the animated campers walking around … it was so busy, and full of life. Nico had had bad memories in this place, but he had also had one of the best nights of his life there.

_*Flash back*_

_Nico and Rose had been "hanging out" for a few months, but weren't officially dating yet. They sure wanted to though. They hadn't kissed yet, and Rose's dad probably preferred it that way. There were a few close calls though._

_Nico wanted to look good that night, but he wasn't really sure what he should wear. He had decided that was the night he was going to take it to the next level with Rose. He eventually decided on a black and grey skull shirt (the skull grey; the back round black), dark blue jeans, and his aviator's jacket. He also had his watch on, so they didn't miss curfew and get eaten by the harpies. _

_Nico was, for the first time in a long time, generally excited about that night. He had it all planned out. Naturally, since it was a Saturday, they didn't have scheduled events, so the to of them could just hang out around camp. He'd try to play it cool, like usual. _

_It was about noon when Nico was finally ready. He leaped out of Hades cabin excitedly, and bolted for Demeter cabin. When he got there, he knocked on the door in a way that Rose knew it was him. (Knock twice then slam his palm on the door three times). Rose answered the door, and smiled. "You know, that secret knock thing is more for eight year olds."_

"_Probably. But frankly, I don't really care." Nico said happily. "You ready to go to the North Woods?" They were going to the North Woods because Nico had wondered how long it would take them to go all the way through to the other side._

"_Well, what about lunch?"_

"_Au contre, Rose. I've got a picnic basket full of snacks. I sneaked 'em out from the Mess Hall. See, I _can_ plan ahead."_

_Rose giggled. "I never said you _couldn't,_ I said you can't plan ahead _well_. And I only said that because you never think about the consequences to your pranks. I think you spent too much time in Hermes cabin."_

_Nico shrugged. "True enough. But I think any time spent in the Hermes cabin is too much."_

* * *

_Around five minutes into their day trip, Nico realized that they were walking the same path he had ran after Percy told him about Bianca …_

"_Nico, are you okay? You're crying." Rose said._

_Nico realized a tear had slipped out. He hastily wiped it away, and said, "Uh, I'm fine. It's just ... I know this kid, his dog died, 'cause he had to shoot him." That's convincing. Wait, no, THAT'S LASSIE! ****!_

_Rose looked at him funny for a moment, then said, "Well, alright. But if you ever wanna talk it over, I'll be here."_

_They walked in an awkward silence for a minute, but it didn't last long thanks to a rustling in the bush and some screaming._

"_Nico, did you hear that?" Rose whispered._

"_Yeah. Stay here, I'll check it out." Rose nodded and Nico crept his way over to the bush. He slowly brought his Stygian iron blade from his pocket, he spun it around in the air, then caught the handle in a certain way, so he could easily stab whatever crept beyond the brush._

"_Hello? Anybody there?" Nico called as warning._

_There was more rustling, and a Pegasus came galloping out with a young boy riding it. "Duck!" Nico yelled. He tackled Rose to the ground to keep her from being hit. The boy looked terrified, and he had every right to be. Normally, the Pegasus's flying route is up in the air, not down in the forest. Nico figured that it must've been the boy's first time riding._

_When the panicked Pegasus pulled up into the sky, Nico slowly raised his head. "I think it's gone now." He propped himself up with his arms, and looked down to see Rose staring into his eyes. He hadn't realized exactly how pretty she was before. When the sun shone on her eyes they lit up and sparkled. Whoa._

_Rose never saw Nico like that. His intense (almost completely) black eyes seemed to bore into her soul. (Which she thought made sense because he's the son of Hades). Square jaw. Shaggy hair. He was really handsome. Whoa. She felt herself blush a little. Nico just lay there with his mouth open. He soon realized he had been staring too long and lifted himself off the ground. 'Uh, we should- you know, get going." He said lamely. He brushed himself off and put out a hand for her. _

* * *

_They had been walking for hours, but it didn't feel like it. They lost track of time talking together, but Rose looked up to the sky, "It's getting pretty dark, maybe we should start heading back."_

_Nico pushed some branches out of the way, "Nah, come on. I think I can see the beach from here."_

_Nico climbed through a whole in the brush he made._

"_Nico, come back. Nico!" Rose hissed. She reluctantly followed. the bush went on for a while but when it finally recited, it revealed a rustic, old boardwalk, with more than a few boards missing. The wood looked like it could crack any second, and Nico was exploring every end of it. "Nico, get off that thing! It doesn't look stable."_

_Nico found an old telescope with most of it's gold paint chipped off. "Are you kidding? This place is amazing! It must be like, a century old!"_

"_Exactly my point! This is going to break!"_

"_Oh, come on Rose. Look at how beautiful it is up here." Rose stepped out of the bushes, and put a experimental foot on the board walk. It creaked, but didn't break, which was a good sign. She climbed the three steps and joined Nico on the main platform. _

_Her breath was taken away. It was magnificent. The starry night sky was a light up in a divine range from dark blue to pinkish purple. The moon shone brilliantly, lighting up the sky. The ocean below reflected the violet colour and the light from the moon. There were few tremors in the navy blue water, except directly below, where the waves crashed into the side of the island, which was the only sound besides their breathing. Rose stared out for the longest time, she finally broke the silence minutes later. It wasn't an awkward silence. They were both so captivated in it's magnificence, that it just seemed right. "It's so … enchanting. Right Nico?"_

_Rose glanced over to see Nico studying her. When he saw her look over, Nico turned to look out again and said, "Uh, yeah." Nico looked thoughtful. He knew this was his chance. It was just how to go about saying it that had him stumped. His fingers taped nervously on the railing. He sighed, "Listen. Rose? I uh, well ... *Sigh* Jeez, you'd think this would be easier. Look. We've been friends for uh, while now, an-and I've um, really enjoyed that time. I mean the time together, not the time itself, I mean, time's cool and everything, but time is such a big concept, and you just waste time thinking about time, so when you think about it-"_

"_Nico?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're babbling." Rose giggled. It wasn't like a son of Hades to babble._

"_Sorry, but it's hard. Okay, uh … where was I?" Nico asked, completely lost at this point. His whole 'play it cool' plan had gon straight down the toilet._

_Rose laughed. "Honestly, I've lost track too. You know, I think it'd be easier to just do this." She said, leaning closer and closer until … a kiss. The most perfect kiss Nico could have ever asked for. A tender display of their affection, brought out by the beautiful scenery. It was so over-whelming, that it just felt right for Rose to fall into him. It lasted for Zeus knows how long, but it didn't seem enough. Nico wanted it to be like that forever. He did realize, him being the son of Hades, that forever was usually to good to be true. But he would _make _this last. He realized that she was everything he wanted. _

_After they finally pulled away, for a brief moment to breath, Nico realized how late it really was, "Hades, it's getting late. You think the cleaning Harpies can find us all the way out here?"_

_Rose thought for a moment, then said, "Probably. But frankly, I don't really care." And she embraced him once more._

Nico stared into the forest, deep in thought. What was he going to do? Was just supposed to sit back and let her go? He was tired of letting things go. He had let far too many things go. He didn't want her to slip through the cracks too. He was too confused to figure out what to do. He would just put his frustration into Trials of Strength. Maybe … I don't know, maybe he'd be more calm, and could think better. It was worth a shot.

* * *

"AARRRRGH!" Nico groaned. Carrying 50 tons isn't as easy as it seems. The test was simple when Chiron first told him about it. Get across the room while lifting a certain amount of weight. Easy right? Wrong, wrong, wrong, and WRONG. Turns out it's a _lot _harder than you'd think. It felt like the weights were crushing his spine. And the sad thing was, he was only half way there. "...Chi-Chiron? C-c-can I st-stop now?"

Chiron looked up from his game of pinochle. "Why stop there? You're doing so well. Keep going. It'll strengthen you so you can-"

"I know, I know. I-it's just h-h-hard." Nico's legs trembled. He took a step, but fell to one knee. In an attempt at another step, he brought his other knee down. He kept going like this until he was down on his stomach, desperately struggling under the weight.

That's when he got mad. (Here we go again, right? Look, I know it's redundant at this point, but bare with me, I have a point) His pupils turned to slits, like an animal. His heart raced. His veins stuck out of his skin. This had happened three other times, to him. He pushed himself up slowly, regaining strength. His breath came out in enraged gasps. As he slowly brought himself up, gaining more and more strength as he lifted the now increasingly lighter weight, he ground his teeth, and they turned to fangs. His nails turned to claws. (They're not, repeat _not _turning into were-wolfs! It's just part of the side affects! Just in case you were wondering).

Nico screamed, and threw the weight across the room, breaking through the stadium wall.

Chiron and Mr. D looked up. Chiron surprised, Mr D. not even remotely moved by this. In fact, he just sighed and grumbled, "Mr. de Angio, breaking camp property with other camp property is wrong. The way you did it. You need to smash more."

Nico apparently thought that was a good idea, because he ran over to the weight set and grabbed more. He threw them like Frisbees, trying to hit Mr. D and Chiron. Chiron easily dodged them. Mr. D on the other had, just didn't care. With him being an immortal God and all, the weights didn't even hurt. (I know Chiron's immortal, too. He just has enough sense, unlike Mr. D, to run when some one's trying to kill you)

"Nico! What has gotten into you? You do _not_ throw weights at a _God_!" Chiron yelled.

Mr. D pointed a finger at him. Grape vines arose from the ground and grabbed Nico by the neck, who was struggling furiously and practially barking. (Again, not were-wolfs. Just another side affect). "The horse is right, for once. You should _never _dishonor a God. Especially me. Your father may be Hades, but I swear to Zeus, I will send you to him if you ever do anything like that again." Mr. D growled, forcing Nico higher up.

Nico still wrestled against the vines, in an animal-like manor; clawing at them. Mr. D only tightened the hold. Nico grasped at his neck, trying to free himself, with one hand. With the other, he summoned shadows to release him. The shadows curled up the vines, and once at the top, formed two claws. The claws gripped the vines. The two, usually inanimate things fought each other, the vines trying to tighten, and the shadows trying to loosen. Until the shadows won out, letting Nico drop. He let the shadows go, so when the vines caught Nico's ankle just before impact, he had no means to defend himself.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, _boy._" Mr. D snarled. "For what you may ask?" He said, forcing more vines to arise and hold down his arms and legs against the wall. "For one of you irrating little _brats_ to push it too far." A vine curled up Nico's body, and gripped his neck again. "I knew that someday, one of you impulsive urchins would step over your rights, and you have finally done it."

Nico's eyes, teeth, and hands returned to normal. He struggled to breath, and could feel himself blacking out.

"Mr. D," Chiron warned. "He's just a boy."

Mr. D looked to Nico with such distaste, then to Chiron, with the usual glint of hatred in his eye. "This adolescent devil? This_ hellion_? Just a boy, Chiron? Please. This," He said pointing to Nico. "Is a disgrace to the entire family. No one dishonors me this way. He will suffer."

"Dionysus, think. If you go through with this, Hades will stop at nothing to put you in Tarturus. It will be cause for great stir among the Gods."

Mr. D looked from Chiron to the terrified Nico. Innocence had returned to his eyes. He was reluctant, but he let Nico go. "You were lucky this time, boy. Next time, you won't be." With that, he left.

Nico dropped to the floor gasping and coughing violently. He held his stomach his one hand, and used the other to prop himself up.

Chiron trotted over to his aid. "Nico, do you know how incredibly _dangerous_and ignorant that was? You can _never _dishonor a God. You can never do that again. You must control your impulsive nature."

Nico was still doubled over, but he managed, "I ... I don't ... know what happened ... What _did _happen?"

Chiron faltered. "You don't remember?"

"I remember ... weight lifting ... then I was ... then ... dieing ... What happened?"

Chiron thought for a long time, then decided, "I don't know, but I'll find out."

* * *

After lunch, Annabeth went to Pegasus riding, now taught by a close friend of Selina. Before Percy could go to Volleyball, Thalia had pulled him aside into the bathroom area. Percy was confused but agreed to go. "So, uh, what's up?"

Thalia stared at him long and hard, then said, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Percy asked, because he seriously didn't know.

"Earlier today. With that giant water fist. What was up with that?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, _come on_ Percy. You _honestly_don't know?" Percy just gave her a blank stare. She looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't kidding. "Oh my Gods, you honestly don't know."

"What? What water fist?" Percy was getting a little worried by the tone in her voice.

"Earlier today, when Nico was getting ripped up by those birds, you totally freaked out, and nearly hit Annabeth and Nico with a giant fist of water. You stopped when the birds died, and just _instantaineuoly_ snapped out of it. Your eyes were like ... an animal. You know, how Grover's eyes get when he's scared. It was really weird. You know anything about that?"

Percy stared at her with his mouth open. Eventually he managed, "I what?"

"I just told you, Kelp-Head. What do think happened back there?"

Percy thought hard, but came up short. "I don't know. I never-" Then Percy remembered Prom night. (Well, as much of it as he did before)

"What?"

"Prom night, I got drunk-"

"Percy!" Thalia said, letting go of her crutch long enough to punch him in the gut.

"It wasn't my fault! Somebody spiked the punch! Look, that's not the point. All I can remember from that night is before I got drunk and then, well, I think I can remember looking at Annabeth, and she looked ... mortified. I must've done something terrible, but I don't remember what."

They both thought this over, then their eyes widened in realization, "ANNABETH!"

* * *

Annabeth was enjoying the Pegasus ride. She had gotten better than last time, which didn't make much sense since she hadn't been practicing for a year, but she was enjoying it none the less. She circled over the arena, and watched Nico start to try his Trials of Strength, when she heard a distant ... screaming. She turned to see Thalia and Percy running up, (Well, Thalia was using her crutches, so it was more like limping quickly) Percy waving his arms, and them screaming her name. She figured it must of been important if they were running across camp like idiots. Especially Thalia. Every one already _knew _Percy was a Seaweed Brain, but not Thalia.

Annabeth landed the Pegasus half way between the Arena and the cabins. (The top is Percy, the bottom is Thalia. They're yelling at the same time. Oh, and they're talking really fast)

"ANNABETH ANNABETH, SOMETHING'S WRONG AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT, AND I THINK I MIGHT BE HURTING PEOPLE, YOU'VE GOTTA REMEMBER, 'CAUSE I DON'T, ANNABETH PLEASE HELP!"  
"ANNABETH, I THINK PERCY'S DISTURBED, AND I MEAN MORE THAN USUAL, 'CAUSE HE'S TOTALLY SPAZZING OUT AND HURTING PEOPLE, ANNABETH YOU'VE GOTTA HELP, 'CAUSE PERCY'S JUST REALLY FREAKING ME OUT!"

"Calm down, both of you! All I got was 'just really freaking me out.' What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. Thalia and Percy took a deep breath in, as if they were going to start up again, but Annabeth put up a hand to stop them and said, "One at a time. Thalia, go."

"Okay, so we think something's wrong with Percy."

"That's news?" Annabeth laughed.

"No, I'm serious. I mean like, something's really _really _wrong. Like, he's been freaking out and hurting people, then after he can't remember any of it. We don't know what's wrong, but we think something might be trying to take over." Thalia explained. Not many people can tell when Thalia's really worried about something, Annabeth did. Thalia always liked to act tough, but when she was scared or worried it shone in her eyes, Annabeth could tell.

"Yeah, and 'cause I think you saw something on Prom night, you could maybe help." Percy added, clearly worried as well. It was just that he didn't hide it as well.

Annabeth thought about what she saw ... that was definitely a problem. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Thalia and Percy looked at eachother blankly. "We kinda thought you would come up with the plan." Percy admitted.

"Of coarse, okay so what do we kno-"

All of the sudden they heard a terrible groan coming from the Arena. "AARRRRGH!"

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

"I think Nico's doing his weekly Trials of Strength." Annabeth explained.

"Wimp." Thalia muttered.

"So, as I was saying, what do we know about this disease or whatever it is?" Annabeth asked.

"Well ... he randomly freaks out on people, then forgets everything. Oh, and his pupils get all messed up." Annabeth gave her a questioning look. " When he has those spaz attacks, his pupils turn to slits."

"That doesn't make sense. When I saw him, his pupils were just smaller, not sliats."

They all thought about it for a moment, then Percy confirmed, "Whatever it is, it's getting worse." As if on cue, a blood curdling scream came from the arena. Along with the scream came a heavy weight, which flew out, breaking the wall, which came hurtling towards them.

"Duck!" Thalia yelled, and Percy tackled both of them to the ground. It flew just over their heads and Thalia let out a giant groan. That's when Percy remembered about her injuries. "Aarrrr, get off me Kelp Head!"

Percy scarmbled up. He helped both of them up, then rambled an apology, "Sorry Thalia, I forgot, and it was going to hit somebody, and I didn't-"

"Shut up Percy, I'm fine. I'm not the problem here, that little _spaz _Nico is." Thalia remarked.

Annabeth's eyes widened in realization. "I think Nico has the same thing as Percy."

Percy and Thalia looked at her like she was crazy, then Annabeth pointed to the weight on the ground as proof. They just stared at it for a second, with the same blank expression on their faces, then they nodded in agreement.

They ran over to the Arena, and looked through the hole Nico just made to see him being strangled by Mr. D's vines. He raised his hand to summon shadows, and they arose to free their master from Mr. D's grasp, only to be caught again. "You don't know how long I've waited for this, _boy._" Mr. D snarled. "For what you may ask?" He said, forcing more vines to arise and hold down his arms and legs against the wall. "For one of you irritating little _brats_ to push it too far." A vine curled up Nico's body, and gripped his neck again. "I knew that someday, one of you impulsive urchins would step over your rights, and you have finally done it."

"Step over your rights? What's that supposed to mean?" Thalia whispered.

"It means Nico did something real bad." Percy stated. Annabeth and Thalia couldn't help rolling their eyes at that.

"Mr. D," Chiron warned. "He's just a boy."

They watched the whole scene.

... Chiron thought for a long time, then decided, "I don't know, but I'll find out."

He trotted out, and went for the big house. Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy went through the door to go help Nico. He was still on the ground, breathing hard. He looked up to them with a certain look in his eye. The kind of look that said, '_Stay away. I'm a monster.'_

Percy held out a hand, "We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

They had went to the big house to see what Chiron could make of it. Nico as still weak, so Percy helped him get there. He sat with a blanket wrapped around him. "... And we think Percy's getting worse. Nico has it too apparently, whatever it is. I don't know, what do you think?" Annabeth asked Chiron.

Chiron was looking through an old stack of books, at the very back of the book shelf. "Well ... I have an idea, but it's a long shot. It hasn't happened in so long, let alone to two demigods at once."

"What is it?" Percy asked, although he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer. He never got a straight answer.

Chiron kept searching for a certain title, until he brought out a raged, yellow-paged book, "Aha! Here it is."

"Here what is?" Percy asked, a little annoyed.

Chiron flipped through the pages and answered, "Demigod diseases and illnesses."

"Wait, _diseases_? Like fatal diseases?" Nico asked.

Chiron didn't answer because of how wrapped up he was in the book he was. The only thing they got out of him was his mumblings, "...Hermes, no ... Athena, no ...Demeter, no ... Ah, Big Three. Here we are."

_Big three? It's just for their children?_Annabeth thought. She looked over to Thalia, remembering that night with the cyclopes. Annabeth realized, she had it too. Thalia was staring into the crackling fire, lost in thought. There was this guilty, pained look in her eyes, and Annabeth knew she was thinking about the hunt. She had reached stage 2. Pain/Guilt.

_Gods, it was all my fault. If I hadn't got off coarse ... if I'd just stayed with the group instead of wandering off with that jerk, I would still be in the hunt. I shouldn't have given in to his temptation. I didn't even know the guy ... but, it kinda felt like it. Wasn't anybody I know ... I don't know, but if I just could've, stopped it somehow ..._

"Would you just tell us already?" Nico expressed.

Chiron kept reading to himself, but said, "I'm not entirely sure, but I think it might be this certain illness. If so, we are in a lot of trouble."

"WHAT IS IT?" Nico yelled, clearly frustrated with all the evasive answers.

Chiron looked up innocently. "Well, Mr. di Angelo, if you are going to be so rude I might not tell you."

Nico grumbled, "Sorry sir."

"That's better. It is an ancient illness, that only Demigods can develop. It would be better if I could show you." Chiron decided.

After setting up a projector, Chiron continued. "We all know that a Half-blood is the spawn of a mortal and a God. Therefore, they have both mortal blood, and a small percentage of golden ichor."

"We do?" Percy asked, because he hadn't been told that ever. He just figured demigods just got powers.

"Indeed. This is what a normal Demigod's blood looks like." Chiron brought out a sample from who knows where.

The four of them exchanged nervous glances. "Uh, Chiron? Why do you have Demigod blood?"

Chiron looked up innocently, "Demonstration." More nervous glances were exchanged, but they said nothing. He put the small beaker on the overhead, and put a magnifying glass over it. They could see the red blood molecules, and a sprinkle of golden ones.

"Whoa! _That _stuffs flowing through our veins? Cool!" Nico laughed.

"Fascinating." Annabeth marveled.

"Quite. But this, is the blood of a demigod who is infected with this particular illness." Chiron explained, bringing out an ancient beaker.

"How old is that thing? It looks really old." Percy stated. Of coarse he was the one to state the obvious.

"Yes well, it's enchanted so we can do further research. It can't dry out, it's been here for decades." (Look I know it's a stupid excuse to have the infected blood lying around, but come on! What was I supposed to do? Give Chiron a knife, and let him tell Nico to go nuts?) He put it under the scope, and said, "This is by the fifth stage."

The molecules looked exactly like the other ones, except that there was a lot less red, and a lot more gold. "You see, this disease causes the golden ichor to fight off the mortal blood like a virus. By the 15th attack, you'll be pure god. But, if the attacks keep coming, by the 30th, the ichor will destroy itself completely. And, of coarse with no blood or ichor, you can't survive."

The full impact of what he was saying hit them. "You mean ... Seaweed Brain is going to die? And Thalia and Nico?" Annabeth said, her voice wavering and tears forming in her eyes. She moved closer to Percy, and he put an arm around her quivering body.

"Me? I don't have this, I never spazzed on anyone."Thalia denied. They remembered the night with the cyclopes, and gave Thalia a look that said, '_Think again.' _"I'm fine! I don't have this thing! Percy and Nico do, I don't." This time it was a sympathetic look. "I don't!"

"Well, they seem to think you do, and we can't be to careful. It does surprize me though, that all three-" Thalia gave him a look. "Uh, the two of you have it at the same time. It hasn't happened in so long, let alone to three, er, two at once."

"Okay, okay, just prove to me that I actually have this thing." Thalia said, not thinking they'd have proof. Annabeth pointed to Thalia's casted leg. Thalia looked down, stared at it for a second, taking it all in, then a look of sad acceptation dawned on her face. "Oh, yeah. I guess I do." She muttered sadly.

"Not to worry, there is a cure." Chiron said. A loud sigh of relief escaped. "It's your god D.N.A. that's going out of whack, and your powers show it externally. To cure this you need to hone your powers. You'll need to train harder, and work faster than you ever had before. There can be no distractions. Unfortunately, that means almost complete isolation. Except for others who are infected of coarse. Helping each other train is a good idea."

Percy and Annabeth looked at eachother. They both knew what that meant. For the rest of the time Annabeth had before going off to England, Percy would be too busy training to see her. Which Annabeth knew, would bring up old problems. "Will I be able to see Percy?"

"Chiron gave them a sympathetic look, "Not to often. I'm sorry."

"So, we're just supposed to drop everything, 'cause of this stupid disease? This sucks!" Nico said bitterly. The truth was, they didn't have much to drop. Thalia had been kicked out of the hunt, and was currently open to suggestions on what she was supposed to do. Nico just got dumped by the love of his life, just found out he had a brother, and couldn't decide weather he wanted to strangle or accept him. Percy kept fighting with Annabeth, was trying to get her to stay, and over the coarse of the week, they had gotten a little distant. Annabeth had seen him trying to study up on architecture. She knew he was still worried and kind of resented him for it. It was like the fates had set the whole thing up, so they would be able to train. (Hence the title)

There was an akward silence, until Thalia said, "So ... when do we start?"

**It's like 1:30 when I'm writing this. I've been working on it all day and I finished real late. But hey, I finished. That's good enough for me. So anyway, now you know the full extent of their illness. Chapter 8. Hm. To tell you the truth, I didn't plan on even having a chapter 8. But then again, I didn't plan on much. I basically just plunged into this with no real reason for writing it. The next thing I write, will actually be planned out better. Oh, and by the way ... This is my longest chapter yet! 6, 616! I feel accomplished. Sorry if I sound braggy.**

**P.S. Here's a quote that's been stuck in my head: "WHO'S GOING TO DISTRIBUTE ME MY WEALTH?"**


	9. Training Starts

**Author's Note: (It's a bird! It's a plane! What are you, dense? It's a flippin' Author's note!) It's chapter nine, and we all know what that means. It's one chapter away from having the slightest significance as an accomplishment! Since this is my first story and all, I'll get to celebrate something that really doesn't make any difference most sane people. But I guess I should shut up now. *Sigh* I'll go sit in my "dunce" corner...**

**Oh, and I haven't done one of these so; DISCLAIMER: The Author of the story below does not own FanFiction, the Percy Jackson series, Ricky Martin's Living La Vida Loca, Pepto Bismo, or any products/ characters mentioned in this story, or their merchandising rights. (Exculeding Max Mercury, Rose Charis, and Jerry Charis). **

**Oh and by the way, I've been pronouncing Charis; ****Chair-is, insted of Sha-ree, like I've been told by my friends is the correct way to say it. But it doesn't matter since it's a last name, right? Just letting you know that's how it's intended to sound.**

Max didn't expect for Nico not to show. When Max first saw Nico, he thought Nico looked a little out of it. He figured that was just because of all the asprins he took, but there was still something that bugged him about how Nico acted. Nico had this weird look in his eye. Like, he was trying to figure Max out. Max hadn't even figured Max out. His friends had always told him, that he was a wild card. A genuine soul that steps out of the line that is the rest of the world. Never quite in tune with everyone else. Last Christmas, he had been claimed by Hades and it all started to make sense. He was still discovering himself, and wasn't quite ready to let most of the world in. It was all so new to him. But a younger brother. He figured that Nico would understand his confusion. He even thought that maybe, sinse Nico had had more time to adjust, that he would be able to help him understand himself. But the way Nico had looked at him, like he was a threat, was a red flag in his mind. Nico imeadetly didn't trust him, that's what Max thought. But he thought that if he opened himself up to him, that Nico would change his mind. But he didn't even show.

This made Max a little angry at first. It was as if he wasn't even worth the time. But he managed to hold off his first instict to hold it against Nico, by thinking of how Nico was the answer to his confusion, and how he needed him. He would find a way to get Nico to trust him. They were brothers after all. How hard could it be?

* * *

Rose missed Nico. She missed him like Hades. His laugh, his crooked smile, his mannerisums ... she just missed him. She had thouht everything through a thousand times. He did act like a jerk sometimes, but he tried. That was something he always did for her. He always at least tried to be that sweet, caring guy he thought Rose liked. It wasn't in his nature. He was Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. King of Ghosts. It was his first instict to be cold and evil, but he'd managed to stop that all for her. He put on a crooked grin and pretended like acting like that was his way, around her. Rose realized how deep his love must've been for him to fight his every instict to be with her.

She sighed. _What have I done? Why did I put my poor Gum Drop, not to mention myself, through so much pain? Gods, if I ever see him again, I'll never let him go. But ... by now (_It's been around two weeks) _he's probably found some one else. I miss him. _

She was staring out the window of her bedroom, thinking of all the things Nico had done for her, and the things that drove her crazy that he did. (In a bad way). "Hey, Rosey? I was thinking that today we could- Uh, Rosey? What's wrong?" Mr. Charis said, when he saw the sad expression on his daughter's face.

"Nothing." Rose murmered.

Mr. Charis softened. "Look, uh, Rosey I'm no good at this kinda thing, but I reckon it's just a passing phase. You'll be over it in a couple of days."

Rose looked back with cold, hard eyes. "You don't even care, do you? You always hated Nico, just because his dad's Hades. Just because you lost Grandma when you were five, doesn't mean you can take it out on Nico! He's a good guy! And ... And I love him! So, you either get used to us o-or get out of my life!" Rose screamed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Rose, I ..." His face hardened. "I forbid you to see him any longer."

"It's not your choice anymore! I'm going to find him, and tell him I love him, and you can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I can! You are grounded for the rest of the summer! If you even set foot out of this house, you'll be grounded for life!" Mr. Charis threatned in his heavy country accent.

"You can't be watching every minute. And when you're back is turned for even a second, I'm leaving to find Nico. There's nothing you can do." Rose stated, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slammed the door in his face.

"Rosey! Rosey! Rose, open this door this instant! I-" He sighed. How had things gone so wrong? It was all that di Angelo boy's fault, he thought. He went over to a picture on the wall. It was a picture of him as a young boy, with his father, brother Cyrus, and mother. A happy family. Taken away from him by a freak accident. After his mother passed, his father became hard, an blamed young Jeremiah for the death. Over time they became disdant, and now, they pretended as if the other didn't exist. Hades had done that. And Jerry wasn't about to let her daughter ruin their family. (Look, _I _know it doesn't make much sense, but he doesn't. He's blinded by his hatred for death. Cut him a break for being sort of stupid).

* * *

Training like that was the one of the hardest things they had ever done, and that's saying something. They didn't get much time to rest. Only _four _hours a night. And ever since Percy bathed in the Styx, he was supposed to get more sleep than a regular person, but four hours was all Chiron said they could afford. It had been going on like this for a whole mounth, and it wasn't pretty. Their skin paled (Yes, even Nico. I guess for him it would be like, pale-_er_), their hair was a mess, and there were pemanant bags under their eyes. And they were getting a bit diloutional. They had hallucinations, they saw "_pretty colours_," their hands always shoke, and they sometimes slurred their speech. It had all started a mounth earlier ... (I am NOT putting this big of a flashback in italics again. I learned my lesson the first time. Just remember that it _is _a flashback until I say it stops)

*_Flash Back*_

Percy was having one of those nights. One of those perfect, blissful nights where you don't dream, you just rest peacefully. One of those nights that you want to last forever. But, alas, he seemed to find that when you're a demigod, the good things can't last forever.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-_ He slammed a fist on the alarm clock Chiron made him set. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal the ever-messy Poseidon cabin. The mess vaguely reminded him of Tyson, and how Tyson would've cleaned that up for him. He missed Tyson, but knew that Tyson was doing what made him happy, which made Percy happy. Percy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked to the clock he almost smashed. It read 5:00 A.m. Chiron had said that they would be waking up then every morning for the rest of the summer. He sighed. They knew just by that, that this wasn't going to be easy.

Percy forced himself to get out of bed. He put on a orange camp half-blood shirt and left his cabin. He was currently the only resident other than Tyson, but Grover had mentioned something about a 1 year old girl they found in a daycare. Man, Poseidon didn't waste any time after the oath was lifted.

Percy made his way to the big house like Chiron had instructed. On the way, he saw a miserable Thalia limp out of Zues cabin on her crutches, and a slightly disoreinted Nico stumble out of Hades cabin. They clearly didn't like being woken up so early, but there was nothing they could do. They all met Chiron half-way there. "Come now, children, we must start as soon as possible."

They followed him to the arena, where they could see he had set up a sick obsticle coarse. "Whoa." Percy muttered. He was right to be amazed. It started with a climbing wall, followed by a large mud pit, with logs swinging in and out with deadly speed. Next were these pedastals raised (At a variety of hieghts) high above a pit of what looked like _shark_ infested water, and in between were theese flaming hoops that they would jump through. The flames were like the ones at Hades cabin, they burned day and night. Next, were two long lines of rope raised even above the platform (It's not meant for tightrope walking, you're supposed to inch your way across clinging on for dear life). On the other side, was a rope, which you were meant to swing on, over a dark pit. (It was secretly just painted on. Like, you ever see those artists on the side of the road who draw with chalk? Those thing look like they have depth, that's what Chiron got a Apollo kid to do) After that, there were theese railings, just like if you had a skateboard, you're supposed to grind 'em. Then there was this crazy pole, rungs sticking outlike a giant coatrack, where you were supposed climb the rungs like a monkey to the top. Then a daredevil dive into pool 100 feet below. All that was next was to swim as fast as you can to the end of the pool.

"****, Chiron! When did you make all this?" Nico expressed in disbelief.

"Yesterday." Chiron ansewred simply. (Right now, it's probably July 4th in the story. They arrived at camp July 3rd, because school ended June 29th, well, at least it did for my middleschool) "But right now that's not important. We need to start on the first lesson, post-haste!"

They followed him to a chalkboard tucked away in the corner. "Aw, is this gonna be like school?" Thalia moaned.

"This is how we're starting the first lesson. Don't question my methods. Now, lesson 1: What sperates the children Big Three from the other Gods' children?"

"Uh, we're more powerful?" Thalia guessed.

"Yes, but no. Try again."

"Um, we have more dangerous lives?" Percy said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but no again. Come on, think. What about your powers seperates you?" Chiron promted.

"Our powers are more awesome." Nico muttered.

"Half right. Thalia was on the right track. Come on."

"Would you just tell us already?" Nico sneered.

"Fine. Your powers are more powerful, yes, but why is that? It's because every other Gods' children's powers are considered normal by mortals. Think about it. Athena is wise, and tactical, but those could be considered normal. Ares is ruthless, and at times, bloodthristy. Not something you'd normally see in a person, but that's why mortals have the army. Every god other than the Big Three have powers that mortals see as a personality traits."

"Oh, I get it. Like Aphrodite has great beauty, and in her kids, that get's them dates, but doesn't do much in battle. Uh, no offence." Percy said glancing up to the sky.

"Exactly. But the Big Three pass down powers that can't be explained by mortals. Instead of personality traits, you get things like raising the dead, shocking people with lightning, or even breathing under water. Things you can use in battle easily. Like, in a situation where, let's say, Thalia was against a daughter of Ares. And let's say there's no weapons, who would have the upper hand?"

"Thalia, 'cause she can run fast." Nico chuckled. Thalia smacked the back of his head with her crutch. "Ow!"

"Thalia has the upper hand because she can just zap her oppenent with lightning. Or run. Running's cool too." Percy laughed, which earned him a _thwack _for her crutch too.

"Yes, well, you see my point. The key differance is: Power." Chiron said, circling the word on the board, which didn't make much sense since the three couldn't read it without difficulty. "So, that will be our first lesson. We will test your power. Then maybe a run through the crash coarse."

"Cool!" Nico exclaimed.

"Uh, if you haven't notticed, I have to use these stupid crutches. I can hardly do anything." Thalia said. For some reason, she sounded guilty, like it was her fault she couldn't walk properly. They didn't know it, but it was stage two showing it's ugly head again. (Of the seven stages of Greif)

"Not to worry. We'll fix that. It _was _going to be part of lesson three, but I guess you won't be able to get there with your injuries. Come." Chiron said, motioning for the to follow. He brought them to a suppiles closet, where he brought out a bug zapper. He plugged it in and said, "You can use this."

Nico and Percy laughed, and Thalia growled at them. "A bug zapper? Ha ha ha! That's all Thalia is, right? It's a metophor, isn't it?" Nico laughed.

"Er, no. I meant that you'll need to be connected to electricty to heal yourself. Just like Percy can heal himself in the ocean." Chiron explained. It made sense.

Nico stopped laughing. "So, what? I can heal myself by touching dead things?"

"No. You would need to conceal yourself completely in shadows. Force them around you, not just stand in the shade." Chiron said handing Thalia the zapper.

She was reluctant, but she took it. She felt it tingle, but it didn't sting like an electric shock was supposed to. She marveled at the sensation, because she never thought it would feel like that. "Now concentrate. Visualize all your wounds healing in an instant." Chiron promted.

She concentrated a hard as she could. As she closed her eyes, she visualized the electricy going to her wounds, and slowly healing them. Her rib cage felt immensly better, and her leg healed instantaineusly. It was amazing. The electrity coarsed through her veins. She felt at peace for a half second, but then Chrion took the zapper away. "Yes, very good. Now try walking."

Thalia took an experimental step with her bad foot. It felt strong, so she dropped her crutches and tried walking around, like you would with new shoes. She laughed and took off the rib belt the doctor made her wear. "Woo hoo! Ha ha ha! Uh, sorry." She said blushing after she noticed they were still there.

"No need to apologize." Chiron chuclkled good-hartedly. "Now, time to test your strenth."

Nico was trying to conceal his bad hand in shadow, but it was a lot harder than he had thought.

* * *

"Uh, Chiron, are you sure? This doesn't seem safe." Percy called to him.

"Nonsense. It's perfectly safe. Well, you know, as long as you do it perfectly. One mistake could be a disaster- but, uh, no pressure." Chiron smiled. He, Thalia, and Nico were hiding behind a corner. He turned to them. "And I'll need you two to fight off his power. Let's keep the destruction two a minimum."

"Okay, if you say so." Percy called back, a little uneasy. He concentrated hard. Real hard. He pictured a storm. Not a thunderstorm, a tsunami. Giant tidelwaves crashing down upon innocent cities. Innocent people. He saw the mortified faces of the people running from the waves. Sewer caps exploded, with the water coming out over 900mph. (That's fast enough to cut straight through metal). All of the sudden, he saw something rideing up on the giagantic waves. Himself. He opened his eyes startled, "No!" The water he had been controling flowed back into the pool.

Thalia and Nico poked their heads from around the corner. They had tried to make armor out of whatever they could find, so Nico had a pot on his head, and Thalia held up a side of a crate that she ripped off. It read: To Farm Road 3.141, in big bold letters, and it had been used to ship the orange camp t-shirts. She was using it as a sheild, but it didn't really work. They were both soking wet. They looked half angry and half scared. Chiron trotted out, completely soaked as well. "Well done, Percy!"

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Percy said, still a little shaken.

"No, and that's the good part! You can control it! Excellent!" Chiron saw Percy's worried face and said, "Don't fret. Thalia and Nico kept it mostly under control, you really hit the side of the arena though." He looked over to see that there was a big hole in the wall.

"Oh Gods, Chiron I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's more my fault for letting you try it inside. But, thankfully, you don't use the full extent of your powers yet. Otherwise, you might of drowned the whole camp." Chiron chuckled.

"_What?" _Percy asked, scared of his own power.

"And of coarse, it would of nearly killed you, calling on that sort of power with out full training."

"_WHAT?_"

"Alright, now who's next?" Chiron asked Thalia and Nico.

They looked eachother than said simultaineously, (Top: Thalia. Bottom: Nico)

"HIM!"  
"HER!"

* * *

It ended up being Nico who went first. Thalia gave him a death-glare, and that was all he needed to know what to do. This time, they decided to do it outside. He adjusted the pot on his head by the handle. Then realized how stupid he must've looked and threw the pot to the ground. "Remember; focus." Chiron prompted.

Nico sighed, and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists and focused on ... on ... "Hey Chiron. What am supposed to focused on?" Nico asked annoyed.

"Well, some find it's easiest to focus on something, or even some _one _you hate." Chiron explained.

_Some one I hate? I hate a lot of people, this should be easy. Who do I hate the most? Well, there's that stupid Mrs. Gottschalk. _So _annoying. Then there's *shudder* Percephone. Hate her so much! Then there's ... Max. Do I hate Max? Maybe he's not a bad guy, but no one comes between me and my dad. Things are already a little rocky between him and I. I don't know. Maybe. But for now I guess I don't. Then there's- ... No, I can't be thinking that. I can't hate ***. I- _"Nico, is everything okay?" Chiron called. (Stars = either him or her. You guess)

Nico opened his eyes, "Uh, yeah. Just ... just practicing. Let me try again, I'll get it."

Nico closed his eyes again, and concetrated hard on a certain person, just as a test. The scary the was, it worked. He was transported to an Underworld-esc place. Except it wasn't he Underworld. It was Camp Half-blood. Well, sort of. It had transformed into a hellish nightmare, with fire and brimstone as far as you could see. A humoungus, jagged mountain replaced the cabins, and below it was a gigantic crevase that took up the entire camp grounds, boiling, bubbling lava lay 5000 feet below. Campers in tatterd Camp Half-blood t-shirts scaled the moutainous rock, desprately clawing their way up, some savagely shoving others out of their way. No one even made it halfway up. Shadow claws scavenged the crowd and picked out the most innocent, undeseverving, helpless campers and through them down into the lava. Skeletal warriors erupted from the rock, forcing more and more to their firey deaths. Mortifeing sreams filled the air. The sky was pure white, and ash fell like rain, but in a sort of slow motion. Nico saw himself on top of the rock, with a deriding grimace etched into his face. Except it wasn't him. This Nico wore all white, white button-down shirt, white dress pants, and white lophers. The real Nico would never were that. It was sort of eerie. And for some reson, his hair was died bleach blonde. Deep bags under his eyes was the only colour he had. This wasn't Nico di Angeo. Yet, it was.

One person had managed to make it near the top. That person. They were desprtely struggling to get a fim grip. Nico lesurely strolled over to the side of the mountain, the same mocking look in his eyes. "NICO! HELP ME! I'M YOUR ******, YOU HAVE TO! ..." (I can't show you the rest yet, but they continue yelling at him for help. And the stars aren't a cuss word, it's just to make you guess a little. Could be any member of the family.)

Nico sneered and thrust his hand towards them. Shadows ingulfed them, and forced them off the cliff into the abyss. On the way down, Nico could see the shadows disintgrating his skin, then mucsle, then bone. It even bubbled a little, like it was boiling them. Let's just say, they didn't make it to the bottum. Nico let out an evil laugh, "Hm-hm-hm-hm-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-*Breath*-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AYH-YH-AYH-AYH-AYH-AH-HA-HA-*Breath* _ERH-ERH-ARH-ARH-RH-RH-ERH-ERH-ERH-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E!_" (That last part turns more into a gargle/chuckle thing)

"_NO! STOP IT! STOP KILLING ***!"_ (It's either him or her, again) Nico woke in a cold sweat. He saw the remains of the shadows and dead things that had been terrorizing his friends, creeping back into cracks in the ground that were closing up.

"Marvelous Nico! But you _were _a little slow on the reaction time ... you must be farther along in the diesease then Percy. About four or five, I'd say. That means we must hurry. Now, Thalia, it' your turn." Chiron said.

* * *

Thalia closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something she hated, like Nico had. She peeked out one eye and said in a guilty voice, "Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, I could like, shock you, or something. Maybe even electricute you."

"I won't be affected Thalia, I'm immortal." Chiron innsured. Although he said nothing about Nioc or Percy. "Now concentrate. Take as long as you need."

Thalia sighed and shut her eye again. _Who do I hate? Well I can hate a lot of things, so this should be easy. Okay, for one I hate barbie dolls. And this Hannah Montanna person, when did that happen? Stupid tree. That's another one, the tree. And I wouldn't have to be in that freaking tree if it weren't for that stupid cyclopes, so I hate him too. And then there's Luke. He betrayed me, yeah, but before that ... he was a good guy and all, and the only _real _family I had, besides Annabeth. Do I hate Luke? ... No. I can't. As hard as I ever try, I can never hate a guy who helped me so much, and was so sweet and sinscere ... but he was a scumbag. I'm not dening that. But he was a sweet scumbag non the less. Focus. Hate. Some on I hate. Okay ... there's my mother. And there's my father. The two people in my life that should care the most, but don't give a ****. Maybe if they'd at least tried I wouldn't be such a screw up. It's not my fault, when I never had a real mom or dad ..._

An image formed in her mind. A simple image, put there for not even a minute. Just a simple image. She watched a dream-verson of herself. (It's not really a dream, but I didn't know how else to put it)The dream-verson stood upon Half-blood hill, where Thalia's tree would normally be. But it wasn't really Thalia. This Thalia wore all white; white army jacket, white under shirt, white skinny jeans, and white combat boots. (Her hair was normal though. Remember, she only had one attack). The sky was black with thick thunder cloads, and fire from lightning strikes made camp glow bright. Lightning crackled around Thalia. Flaming eagles darted in and out of the dense cloads, coming down only to terrorize the campers. Tornados spun somehow silently in the disdance. Two figures kneeled before Thalia and begged for forgivness. Her parents. Thalia just laughed at their pleading and held out a hand. Her parents stopped begging and tried to take it, but then Thalia struck them down with lightning.

Thalia opened her eyes, startled. She saw Percy being dropped by an eagle that had been trying to kill him. Their hair was all messed up from the massave winds and shocks, but they were smiling. "Awesome! Do that again!" Nico enthused.

"NO!" Chiron, Percy, and Thalia yelled simultaineusly.

* * *

"That was excellent, all of you. Especailly Thalia. You're reaction time was the quickest, meaning you've probably only had one attack. Execellent! That means you have more time. Now, we have enough time to have one of you go through once in the obsticle coarse! Now, who wants to go first?" Chiron asked.

The three of them looked at the obsticle coarse and decided, "Not me."

"Alright, then there we have to go through the side affects." Chiron said, leading them back to the chalkboard.

"Wait, there's side affects? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Percy asked, a little worried.

"I didn't need to. The side affects don't start until you start training." Chiron stated.

"So ... when are these gonna kick in?" Percy asked nervously, looking to Nico and Thalia.

"I'm surprized they haven't already. The side affects include: Nausea, heartburn, indejestion, upset stomach-"

"So basically all we need is Pepto Bismo." Nico remarked.

"No, there's much more, let me finish." Chiron snapped. "Other side affects include: Giddyness, being more restless, being more tired, being peppy, spawntaineous combustion, unexplained weight gain or weight loss, appitight increase, appitight decrease (which might explain the weight problems), lemon breath, hot flashes, cold flashes, body parts randomly falling asleep, er, sudden _sexual _urges, terrible gas, constant rambeling, shortness of breath, *Breath in* a sudden urge to play ring-around-the-rosey, developing a temopary case of Coulrophobia (fear of clowns), seeing everyone as clowns (which usually goes with fearing them), sudden fits of laughter, temper tantrums, sudden growth of facail hair (only in guys), multi-coloured tounges, ecsesvive use of the word 'butt,' sudden desire to use sunscreen, obsesiveness, over-exageration, only telling the truth, only telling lies, only telling insults, going in and out of climatic and over-dramatic comas, develping tempory giant egos, sudden intrest in toenails, sudden urge to rhyme all your sentances, sudden urge to jump out windows, rolling your eyes at everything, abnormal obsession, always saying "_Oooo, you got told!," _always saying "_WORD!_," inability to bottle up emotions, saying what you're thinking without meaning to, massive head aches or migranes, living with no regrets, urge to climb a mountain, tripping on your own feet, inability to tie shoelaces, feeling the need to always text, feeling the need to hit things, feeling the need to be classy and over-dressed, feeling the need to have a puppy, a sudden love for math, sudden alcoholism, sudden need to party, sudden need to be a pirate-ninja-king-in space, and living la vida loca."

"Oh, is that all?" Thalia asked, trying to cover her worry with sarcasm. It didn't work.

Nico's jaw had droped a little. "****, got everything except-"

"Oh, and direrhea. Hm. Maybe Pepto Bismo is a good idea." Chiron finished. He started writting all the side affects on one side of the board in anceint Greek, so they could read it.

"'_Living La Vida Loca_?' Isn't that just song?" Percy asked, a little disoirented.

"No, it's a terrible, _terrible _diesease." Chiron said.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's song. Ricky Martin did it. Not my kind of thing, but it's pretty famous." Thalia confirmed.

"Oh? Well then. Any other strange behevior is probably just an unreported side affect. These are only the confirmed ones."

"Oh wonderful. I thought the fun would stop there." Nico muttered sarcastically.

"Not to worry, all side affects are temorary. Infact, some don't last a day. I think it's time for a quick lunch." Chiron promted.

"Lunch? What happened to breakfast?" Thalia asked.

"We're on a tight schedule. I'm sorry, I truely am. You should go. Eat while you can. It's about 11:45, all the other campers will be doing activities, you'll have the whole mess hall to your selves."

The three of them exchanged one last worried look, then headed off to the Mess Hall.

* * *

Everyone was out, and the Mess Hall was eerily quiet. The buffet was already set up with every and any food you could think up. "I'm starving. Cheeseburgers! I can't belive I went a whole week, not as a hunter, without a cheeseburger." Thalia marveled.

Percy shook his head, "What is it with you and cheeseburgers?"

"Cheeseburgers are awesome." Thalia said simply, putting two on her plate.

"Whatever."Percy said, getting a blue coke, fishsticks (Ha), and fries. Percy looked around at the empty tables. "You know, It doesn't matter what table we sit at when nobody's around."

Nico chuckled to himself for a moment. "You know what we should do? We should send the all other tables to the Underworld. I can shadow-travel 'em. I've gotten better."

"Yeah, but if we do every table but ours they'll know we did it. You're not thinking ahead, Bone-boy. We gotta do every table except the _Hermes _table. That way, no one can pin us to the crime. We eat there, they get in trouble. Easy." Thalia suggested.

"Sweet!" Nico said running off to gather all the tables.

"Heh heh, under all that sullen death and decay, there's still an annoying little kid. I guess that's because he never had an adult roll-model. I mean, Bianca probably did her best, but she was still a kid too, so Nico didn't really mature like he should've. Well, until she uh, passed, that is." Percy muttered to Thalia.

"Yeah, kid's had a rough life. But I guess that's the deal when you're a demigod. Never a easy way out." Thalia observed.

They sat down and watched Nico push all the other tables together, even the head table. _That'll make Dionysus mad._ Percy thought, while he chuckled inwardly. "Okay, be back in a second." Nico backed up then ran full speed at the pile of tables he had made. Black cracks formed behind the tables, then the portal fully opened and closed around Nico and the tables.

"You gotta admit, that's pretty cool." Thalia said through a mouth full of cheeseburger.

"Yeah, you gotta try it. Anyway, what do you think about those side affect things?"

"Stupid. This whole diesease, or whatever it is, is stupid. We're just supposed to drop everything and train our butts off? And for what?"

"Well, not to die, for one. But I guess I know what you mean. Things have been rough for Annabeth and I lately, more than the usual kind of fight, and I want to fix it before she leaves for university. I don't know how I'm gonna do that if we can't see each other." Percy said sadly.

Thalia looked at him like he fell out of the sky. "What? When did all this happen?"

"Couple weeks ago I guess. I don't know, it was all really confusing."

"Wow. I'm really out of it. You know, I didn't think this would happen until I was like a _billion_ with the hunt-" Thalia stopped. It kept happening. She'd forget for a second, then it would come back an hit her like a brick wall. "Oh." Thalia realized in a guilty voice. Tears welled in her eyes, and came out by force. _Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Oh Gods. It's all my fault, I'm such a screw-up. Why do I always manage to screw up every good thing that comes along?_

"What is it? Thalia, you're crying." Percy said slightly amazed. Thalia actaully expressing her feelings was a rare event.

"No I'm not. Stop being an idiot Percy, it's not cute anymore." Thalia said, wiping the tears away with her army jacket.

Percy looked at her worriedly. "It's okay. That's what Annabeth says, yet she never stops calling me Seaweed Brain."

Thalia laughed a little at that, "That's because you never stop _being _a Seaweed Brain."

"Heh heh, I guess that makes sense." Percy said, trying to cheer Thalia up. It worked.

Nico came back. He stumbed a little, but caught his balance. "See? I'm way better. I'm not even tired." Nico boasted.

* * *

_*Flashback ended*_ (For now)

"You can't hold up in your room all day, Rosey." Jerry yelled up to her.

"Yes I can," Rose yelled back. "That's what _grounded _means Dad!"

"You can come down for dinner, you know." He shouted. "Besides, I miss you're company."

"Too bad! I'm not coming down for dinner until you say I can see Nico!"

"Wha- no, NO! Come down here!" Jerry yelled back.

"No." Rose said simply. She decided it was time. She grabbed the pre-packed back-pack, tied her bed sheets together, tied one end to her bed frame, and threw the other out the window. Just a few feet short, but it would do.

"Rosey get down here this instant!"

Rose tugged on the sheets to make sure they were secure. She put on leg outside her window and yelled, "Make me!" This was her plan. There was a giant screen door directly below that led straight to the kitchen, where he could see out. But if she made him go upstairs, she'd have some time to escape.

Jerry got up angerly. "Roselyn Abagail Charis if you don't get down here this instant, I'll take away all T.V. and Internet privaledges!" He stormed upstairs, at just the right time. Rose was already in view of the window. Rose flinched at the use of her full name. He knew she hated her full name. She dropped to the ground and ran. She ran as fast as she could and didn't stop.

Jerry got to the top of the stairs and yelled, "Alright, if you don't open this door on the count of three, you're gon' be in _so_ much trouble. 1 ... 2 ... Come on, Rosey, you know I don't wanna have to do this ... alright, 3!" He opened the door to see an open window, and sheets used as a rope ladder. "Rosey! No! No ... Not again ... Please Gods no, not again ... I can't loose my daughter too ... No... No **** it! Rose y-you get back here! ... Where ever you are, come back ... **** it Rose come back!" Tears had brimmed in his eyes, and were streaming down his face. He took off his trucker hat and ran a hand through his thinning dark blonde hair. "**** IT ROSELYN, STOP IT! STOP HIDING! ... STOP IT! ... COME OUT AND STOP HIDING! ... I'M NOT ******* KIDDING ROSELYN ... Please ..."

He broke down. He later tried to call the police, but then realized it would do no good. He knew there was only two places she would go; 1. Camp 2. the Underworld, and either way they wouldn't be able to stop her. "Hello, emergency help line-" He slammed the phone on the holder.

He heaved a big sigh and took a picture off the wall. He stared at it hard - his old family portrait - then threw it to the ground in anger. The glass cracked upon impact. He shook his head. History reapets itself far to often.

_*Flashback* _(It's just a small one, so I can put it in italics)

_"Jeremiah, come with me to your mother's grave. I need to show you something." Walter Chardon had said to his 8 year old son. His voice was always hard and un-loving after the funeral._

_"Can I come too, Father?" Cyrus had asked in an innocent tone._

_"No son, this is a lesson only Jeremiah must learn. It is a punishment, not a reward Cyrus."_

_Jerry looked up coldly from his supper. "Cy's just as mature as me. Why don't you tell _him _too. Infact, why not tell everybody. Tell them. Tell them you killed your own w-"_

_"Don't say that, Jerry! He didn't! I won't belive it!" Cyrus ran out of the room._

_"Time to visit _Mommy, _Jeremiah."_

* * *

_Crows called in the disdance. The chilling mid-December air bit at them. Jerry wiped off her tombstone with a rag he brought, then joined his father in silent remorse. A hard look in both their eyes. It stayed silent for a long time. Until, "You shouldn't treat Cy like a kid. He's already 5 and half, that's plenty old. Mom would've wanted you to be a good _dad,_ you know."_

_Walter turned to him. "Son, I brought you here for a reson. As a reminder of what you did-"_

_"YOU KILLED HER, NOT ME!"_

_"Liar. How dare you sully your own Mother's grave with your filthy lies? Gladys would've been so dissapointed to have a such a deluding _mistake_ for a son. That's all you are. A mistake. I hope you die, Jeremiah. I hate you. Your mother hated you. Cyrus hates-"_

_"NO THEY DON'T! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD! And you know what? I hope I die too. Then I can be with Mom in Heaven, and I won't have to put up with you!"_

_Walter sneered. "There is no Heaven." _(Personally, I choose to belive there is, but after Gladys died, Walter lost all faith. This is Walter's opinion, and in no way should it affect or affend yours)

_Jerry faultered. "Yes there is. M-mom told me."_

_"You belive in Santa, too? There's no magic or miracles kid, just one life you waste dreaming then that's it. Done. You're stuck in a hole in the ground for all eternity. You sent her there. With your constant babbeling in the back seat, it's a wonder why it didn't happen sooner."_

_"You crashed the car, not me! If it wasn't for you she'd still be here! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Jerry screamed. "And Cy hates you too!"_

_"That spineless baby? He'll never amount to anything, and you'll be the same."_

_"You don't say that!"_

_"Well, as a matter of fact, I do!" Walter regarded his son's heavy breathing and look of pure hatred. "Let me tell you why I brought here. Every generation of the Chardon family welcoms the first born son into the family with a coming-of-the-age ceremony. It has been going on for generations. My GrandFather to my father, my father for me, but now, I am ending the tridition. You are not welcome in this family. Ever. You therefore forfit your responsibilities to your brother Cyrus, who will then become our families _only_ son. You are no longer my son. You are no longer a Chardon." _

_Jerry took it all in, and said in a wavering voice, "No. Cy won't do it when he hear's why you're doing it. We're brothers."_

_"Too late. He is officaily welcomed into the family, and you're shunned."_

_That's when he ran. His hand covering his ears, to block his father's words. He eventually went to the orphange, but refused to be adopted. (That's where he developed a country accent. It was out somewhere in the country, let's say) He told them his name was Jerry Charis, and kept it that way. He never looked for Cyrus or his father, but instead snuck into their house to get a picture of his mother. The only one was a family portrait, so he grabbed that and ran. He eventually met the goddess Demeter, and was so enchanted he forgot his misery. When Rose came, he promised fo it to not happen again. He wouldn't be like his father and force her away with horrible words. He wouldn't let that happen._

But it had. All over again. And there was nothing he could do.

**So, th-th-th-that's all folks! For this chapter, I mean. No way would I end it like that. There's so much story left! Poor Jerry right? He's not such a jerk after all. Just a big softie. Yep, lot's going on. Hope you liked the chapter. I was going for a little tug at the hart str****ings when it came to the backround for this character. And I let a clue slip of one of Nico's minor problems. Can you figure it out? (Who he hates). Probably, I'm no good at mysteries.**

**P.S. I've got a deadline for the next one, the end of next week, because I'm going to my cousin's wedding and I'll probably not get a lot of chances to write then.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Chapterish One

****

Author's note: (And the winner is … that guy who read that Author's note that one time!) Da da da da _**DA!**_** Here it is! Chapter ten! Which makes this my first story to have double-digit chapters. Look, I know it doesn't matter, but have you ever heard the saying, 'Let the baby have it's bottle?' Oh, and by the way, chapter nine had a lot of spelling errors. But it's not technically my fault! I spell-checked it twice before uploading it, but it didn't change, and I had to pack for my trip, so I didn't have time to check if it was okay. I'm sorry, I tried. Anyway, I plan on making this the longest chapter, and stuff so …. Yeah …. Okay this is just awkward, I'll just back away slowly, and let you read now …**

_*Flash back* _(Technically. Remember, I'm telling two different events, that are happening a month away from each other. They'll eventually catch up to each other, don't worry. It won't always be this confusing)

Six days. Just six _measly _days of training, and the side affects had already started. Nico had already tried to play ring-around-the-rosie 15 times, had this weird feeling that the sun was out to get him (So he put on a _ton _of sunscreen), and had a bad case of diarrhea.

Thalia had tried to jump out of a window twice (Not far off the ground), had the worst head ache EVER, and was always starving, even right after she ate.

And Percy … nothing happened to Percy. But that's what made him more paranoid. He woke up on the third day at 5 a.m. like usual and felt terrible. All that training was really taking it out of them, and sleeping only four hours didn't help. He forced himself out of bed again, and left the cabin. He met with Thalia and Nico at the training arena. Thalia was picking from a box of doughnuts, and Chiron was running late for the second morning in a row. "... So, _he _get's to sleep in and we don't? This sucks!" Nico was telling Thalia, when Percy walked up.

"Morning." Percy said as cheerfully as he could. They both had to do a double take when they saw him. They both burst out laughing. "What?"

"Dude? Did you forget to shave or something?" Nico laughed.

Percy's brow furrowed. "I don't shave. Why?"

Thalia and Nico looked at each other like they had the coolest secret ever. Thalia held up a finger, as if to say 'hold on.' She came back with a handheld mirror and handed it to Percy . Percy looked in the mirror to see he had thick stubble all across his face. Thalia and Nico laughed even harder. Percy rubbed his now rough face. "How did _this _happen?"

"I think it was one of those stupid side-affects. Don't worry, we're at least in the same boat." Thalia said, trying not to laugh to make him feel a little better. "Besides, it makes you look..." She looked at Nico and they both cracked up, "M-mature." Thalia managed. Percy groaned.

As if on cue, Chiron trotted up and said, "We've got a lot of work ahead of us today-" Then he saw Percy. "Trying a new look?"

Thalia and Nico went into hysterics. "I-I THINK I'M GONNA P-PEE MY PANTS!" Nico admitted through his hysterical laughter.

Percy just slapped his palm against his forehead. "Shut up..."

* * *

"Alright, today's lesson is; Persistence." Chiron circled on the chalk board.

"Like trying something over and over again until you're good at it?" Nico asked.

"Precisely. Now, taking you're scores from the obstacle coarse yesterday, which were er," How to put it?

"Don't sugar-code it Chiron, we know we sucked." Thalia said blatantly.

_*Flash back* _(A flash back in a flash back. Wow. Just wow)

_The obstacle coarse. They knew it wasn't going to be _easy_, but they didn't know it'd be _that _hard. Thalia made it alright until the high rise stuff, then she froze up, stumbled on her own feet, fell off the platform, and into the shark infested waters. Percy told the sharks to lay off, and thankfully, they listened. But that meant she failed. Percy went next, but he went at the wrong time in the mud pit and got hit in the er, _coconuts _by the swinging logs. He failed too. Nico made it the farthest, but when it came to the 'coatrack' looking thing, he kept messing up and eventually just fell into the pool. Not completing the coarse either._

"Not exactly ... Well, it _has_ shown us what you'll need to work on, so, it's alright that there were a few _minor _errors." Chiron said. "So, let's get started."

* * *

"Whoa! Since when does Camp have a holographic chamber thing?" Percy asked. He was starting to wonder how Chiron inexplicably obtained all this training equipment.

"Uh, the Hephatitus children made it with the help of some of the Athena children. That's not important. What is important is that you go in so we don't make any more holes in the arena." He looked at Percy pointedly.

"I said I was sorry." Percy muttered.

"So, you'll practice in here before trying again on the obstacle coarse. For safety reasons."

"That never stopped you before. What about that lava climbing wall?" Nico asked, remembering scorching his hands.

"You never know. Climbing a volcano could come up in a quest. It's necessary. Now, Nico, seeing as you made it farthest, you'll go first. Put on the helmet and it'll feel like you're somewhere else."

Nico entered the small chamber, only big enough to hold one person. He didn't see how a _stupid_chamber could make you feel like you were somewhere else, but he put on the helmet anyway. At first all he saw was a green grid with a black back round. Then the world transformed. It morphed into a dry, barren desert like place with no plants, animals, or signs of life as far as he could see. He looked around, and called out, "Chiron? What am I supposed to do here?"

Then the ground started to shake. A lot. He realized it was earthquake. He tried running, even though there was no where to go. The ground started cracking. At first just little ones, nearly unnoticeable, but then they opened farther. The ground shook harder, and Nico stumbled a little, but kept running. Then the ground cracked open in front of him. A giant crevasse filled with a thick mist. Nico stopped running and almost slide over the edge. Small chunks of the edge fell down into the pit, and since Nico couldn't hear them hit the bottom, he knew this was serious. He ran in other direction, the ground still shaking under his feet. More ground cracked open around him, big chunks separating, until it was a field of about a million pieces.

That's when he felt it. The terrible sensation of falling, tugged at the pit of his stomach. A the pieces started falling at they're own pace, and Nico realized why the mist was so thick below him. They were clouds.

Nico screamed in horror, not because he was falling, but because he was in Zeus's domain. He tried not to think of that, and it was pretty easy seeing as _he was falling to his death!_The wind was so furrious he thought he'd burn up before impact. He tried desperately to grasp on to one chunk of rock and just ride it out, but that soon crumbled away. It seemed he was at the bottom, and the farther you went up, the bigger the rocks were, until you were back on that platform. He started jumping from rock to rock, with amazing speed and agility, although most of them did crumble away. He even did a handstand to get from one to another. He used whatever he could to get higher. He swung from a bar-like one to get to a higher one. Taking greater and greater leaps until he reached the last ones. It was an impossible jump, and the rock was standing on just became two. A took a leap of faith.

Unfortunately, faith only got him so far. He missed by a few feet and fell to his death.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nico screamed. They watched him struggle in the chamber, but since it was sound proof, they didn't hear anything.

"Chiron is he alright?" Percy asked.

"Oh the simulation is about to end, that's all." Chiron answered happily.

By this point the clouds had cleared away, and Nico could see land below him. It was like, extreme sky-diving. Except without the parachute and safety equipment. The rocks had almost all crumbled away by this point, and Nico was just free-falling. He spun around like a top. Wind wiped through his hair and he knew this was the end. About a minute to impact, then, he'd be with his Dad forever. He wasn't sure what he was more scared of. How it would feel to get splattered, or how it would feel to get struck by lightning from Zeus.

30 seconds. This is it._"POPPA! ZEUS! SOMEBODY UP THERE! HELP!"_

20 seconds. "_I'M ******* DEAD! I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY TO __MY ******__!"_Might as well get it off his chest. Live with no regrets, and you can die a happy guy, that's what he was thinking. He might not be telling the person, but hey, it's better to admit it now and stop denying it.

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  
"I ... I H-... I HATE YOU!"

When he hit the ground, he winched. He was at first confused, because it didn't hurt. Everything was dark. Then the green grid came on. He remembered it was all a simulation. He shakily took off the helmet and got out of the chamber.

"What happened in there?" Percy asked.

"Well, now I know why Thalia's scared of heights." Nico said, still shaking a bit.

Thalia glared at him. "Hey, I'm not _scared_ of heights exactly, I'm scared of _falling _from heights. And how did _you_ know that anyway? I never told you." She glared pointedly at Percy, who was probably going to get shocked if he did.

"I didn't say anything!" Percy yelped.

"It's pretty obvious, the way you froze up like that on the high-rise. My Gods, I'd have to be Percy not to see it. That or Brain-dead." Nico criticized, a little shakily. Trying to hide how shaken up he was by that false near-death experience. And how shaken up he was from realizing he hated his own ******.

"Thalia? You think you could drop Nico off a cliff with an eagle or something?" Percy asked innocently.

"Er, well done Nico. Except for that last jump, but I commend you for trying in the first place. Now, Thalia, you're turn." Chiron said to Thalia, who was trying to summon an eagle to do her evil bidding, or get her a cheeseburger. She didn't know why but lately she was really hungry.

* * *

"Alright, what am I supposed to be seeing? Because whatever it is, I'm not seing it. All there is is a bunch of green lines." Thalia complained.

Chiron pushed a button and said into a speaker, "It sometimes takes a while to load. I know it may be hard, but be patient."

Thalia grumbled but waited as patiently as she could. It took a little longer than it had for Nico, but the grid slowly transformed into a strange platform, big enough only, for a single person. The platform was see through glass, and Thalia paled when she saw she was about a million feet up over New York. A rope was dangling a few feet away, and it led up to a place Thalia recognized as Olympus.

A strange computerized, female voice said, "Thalia Grace. In 15 seconds, the glass will drop. You have only the 15 seconds to get to the rope, or you will fall to your death. And the clock starts; Now."

Thalia freaked out. She looked for another way out, but there wasn't any. With 5 seconds left, she mustered up the courage and dove for the rope. With her feet and left arm dangling a million feet over the east river, she pulled her other arm up and clung to the rope with her tightest grip. The glass fell fast. Thalia screamed as loud as she could.

"Well done Miss Grace. Now all you have to do, is," The rope suddenly gave way, lowering about 200 feet. "Climb."

Thalia froze up. This was it. The end. All she could think was: _OH MY FREAKING GODS I'M GONNA DIE! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! _Her forehead beaded with sweat.

The panic she felt was unbelievable. She felt like her heart would explode.

Percy, Nico, and Chiron watched her mortified face and extremely tensed body. "Is she okay?" Percy asked again.

"Well, she's not falling, that's a good sign. Go back to your game. She'll be alright." Chiron answered. Nico and Percy had gotten bored, so they were playing a kind of tag around the arena, where when you were it, you had to get the other person with either shadows or a skirt of water. They held their fingers in a gun position and pretended they were shooting each other.

Percy looked to Thalia. She didn't _look _alright. He pressed the inner-com button:

Thalia heard a familiar voice, "It's okay Thalia, just keep going. Just relax, and keep going. I know you can do it. Whatever it is, you can do it."

That gave her that little extra push. (As corny as that may be, too bad, it's already written). Thalia shakily slid her clenched fist higher on the rope, giving her a little rope-burn, but still. She then, slowly and carefully, let go with the other hand and griped right above her other hand. Then, she pulled the rest of her body with her.

All of the sudden rain started pouring down. And I mean _pouring_. Raindrops the size of Tyson's tears. So, yeah, pretty big. Which made the rope pretty slippery.

Out of nowhere, Percy got hit in the back of the head by a glob of shadows. "Ha! You're it, Beard Boy!" Nico laughed victoriously.

"Fine, whatever. Come and help Thalia, I think she thinks she's up high. She's really pale." Percy said, slightly annoyed at Nico's childishness.

Nico shrugged. "Eh, why not?" He went over to the mic and said, "Thalia, you know that thing you're doing? Chickening out? Yeah, you should probably stop doing that. Oh, and wetting your pants won't help either so snap out of it."

_Not exactly helpful, but okay. _Thalia thought angrily. That got her more out of her trance.

"Nico, shut up." Percy said, trying to grab the mic.

Nico pulled away and said, "Come on, _Princess. _Heh, I'm funny 'cause it's true. You even wear a tiara, _Princess Thalia."_

That got her even more angry. She went faster up the rope, as if he was up there, so she could punch him in the nose.

"Nico it's not funny." Percy said chuckling, reaching around him, to get the mic.

"And that Gods-awful music you listen to? Green Day? They suck ***! Ha ha!"

Thalia raged up the rope.

"Nico-"

"Oh, and that tree of yours? I got one thing to say; Best bathroom my Hell-hound ever had!"

She got up the rope and the simulation ended. She chucked the helmet to the ground furiously. Lucky for Nico, the door was locked, so all Thalia could do was blow a fuse inside the small chamber. Let's just say, it's a good thing that chamber was sound-proof. She clawed at the glass and mouthed the words '_YOU'RE DEAD!'_over and over again, then went back to swearing her brains out. Then, her pupils turned to slits. They could see electricity coursing around her. Glowing brighter and spreading farther with every scream, until all they could was a blinding light. Then the machine blew up, throwing Percy, Nico, and Chiron across the room.

Percy got up slowly and surveyed the room. Where the machine was supposed to be, was instead just the four corners of it sticking up slightly, and a confused looking Thalia, covered in ash. Her eyes had returned to normal. This meant, she had entered the second attack.

"Well, since we don't have the simulator any longer, Percy, you'll just have to make do with another exercise. I have a back-up plan in mind." Chiron said coyly.

* * *

"Archers, ready?" Chiron called to the children of Apollo, who were lined up in a certain way to make it harder.

"READY!" They all called back.

"Percy, ready?" Chiron called over to Percy, from the sidelines.

"NO!"

"Excellent! Wait for my signal!" Chiron said, pausing. "FIRE!"

Percy ran blindly in to a feild of arrows. Dodging fatal hits, his objective was to get to the climbing wall without being brutally killed. The archers were facing Fireworks Beach, and Percy had started at the edge of the North woods.

So many arrows rained down upon him, it was incredible he didn't get one to the head. He dodged them with accuracy and precision, it was scary. His speed, like a jet at full blast. He did crazy flips without even trying. but he tripped and got one in the arm. And I mean, really in there. He heard some kid yell, '_BULLS-EYE!' _

He stumbled trying to pull it out, and got another two in the back. Not too deep, but enough to get him down. He didn't feel much pain, thanks to- well, you know. He looked up to see a cloud of arrows cascading down upon him, and he knew one of those was bound to hit a certain spot. Then, he saw the creek just a few feet in front of him. It was a long shot, but, it was his only shot. He willed the wter to rise from the creek, and form a protective bubble around him. He knew it probably wouldn't work, since solid objects can obviously go through water. So, he needed a solid shield. He willed it to solidify, hoping that would work. Then all of the sudden, he got a lot colder ... the water was freezing over. The arrows bounced off harmlessly, while Percy dislodged the current one s from the back.

This all happened in about three seconds.

The archers lowered their bows in shock. Percy stood up slowly, and willed the ice to return to water. It suddenly splashed down on him, but since he didn't want to, he didn't get wet. While the archers stood there with their jaws on the floor, Percy advanced confidently to the other side. He touched the climbing wall and said, "Done!"

They all cheered, while Thalia continued trying to strangle Nico for what he said.

* * *

"You all did wonderfully! You should be very proud. Now, unfortunately, the training coarse is a bit er, disassembled, and you can't test the skills you've acquired. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Ten laps of the camp for each of you." Chiron ordered.

They jaws droped, "What? Ten laps? Of the _entire _camp?" Nico asked.

"Yes, now get moving."

"That's crazy!" Percy complained.

"Alright, you leave me no choice. Hold these, and don't let go." He gave them each a large piece of meat, then did a wolf-whistle, "Mrs. O'leary! Lunch time!"

Their eyes widened and they started running. Mrs. O'leary came bounding after them.

* * *

Annabeth already missed seeing Percy. It had only been a few days, she knew, but still. They were never around and it was getting frustrating. She couldn't find them anywhere, but she _did_see extra openings in the arena, so she knew they were around somewhere. She really couldn't think of any other way to just really torture her, taking away Seaweed Brain. Then again, a bath-tub full of spiders ... No. This was even worse than that. She couldn't believe it herself, but she was in love. She was head over heels in love with Peseus Jackson. And it was ruining her life, and at the same time making it absolutely perfect. On one hand, he didn't trust her and he was stressing her out right before she leaves for England, on the other hand he was so ... er, never mind. Adult conversation. Anyway, the week before they had come to camp, Annabeth and Percy weren't necessarily trying to, but they had been avoiding each other. They just wanted to sort things through, and since the tension was so high, they were both afraid they would just make things worse. But don't get me wrong, it didn't show on th outside. They _did _go to Grad together and celebrated it afterwards. It was more on the inside. Like, the one they had over the Iris Message about the movie:

_*Flashback* _(I'm sorry, I know I have way too many flashbacks and flashbacks within flashbacks)

_"... Annabeth Chase, Mount Olympus." Percy said after throwing a drachma in the mist._

_An image appeared of Annabeth yelling at some guy in a crane. "- No! It's supposed to be at a forty-five degree angle, not a fifty-five degree angle! Jeez! Idiots ..."_

_"Hey, uh, Annabeth? You okay?" Percy interrupted._

_She turned and smiled, "Hey Percy. Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that _somebody _isn't competent enough to tell the difference within ten whole degrees!"_

_"Hey! This thing doesn't come with a protractor you know!" The guy complained._

_"Well, maybe I would understand if it was a tenth of a degree, but ten degrees? I have standards, and you're not meeting them Michael!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey buddy, this your girlfriend?" He said to Percy. Percy nodded, and the guy sympathized, "I feel sorry, kid, I really do."_

_"Shut up!" Both Annabeth and Percy yelled._

_Percy was a little nervous to talk to Annabeth, because he hadn't in a little while. He didn't want to say anything stupid. "__So, uh, anyway, you wanna go to a movie later? O-of coarse I mean, when you're done up there, that is, of coarse." _

_"Seaweed Brain, you don't have to be so nervous, it's just a movie." Annabeth laughed. She was sort of relieved that he was talking to her again._

_"Well, it's that Green Lanturen movie. So, um, see you then." Percy said nervously. "Oh, and I love you."_

_"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, running her hand through the mist. "Now ... Why is that collum painted egg-shell white?"_

She was later a little dissapointed to see that they weren't going alone. (Even though she was extremely happy to see Thalia again). But the thing that really put it over the top, was that they didn't even sit together. Thalia and Nico sat between them.

She missed the days before she got that letter of acceptance. She missed Percy. And she was starting to think if she missed him this much now, what would it be like in England?

* * *

Ten laps. Ten _stupid _laps around camp, and they were about ready to just give up and lt Mrs. O'Leary eat them and the meat. Hey, it's a big camp. "Gods ... my chest ... i-is going ... to explode..." Percy gasped.

"... Mine too ..."Nico agreed.

"... Stupid mutt ..." Thalia grumbled.

Chiron trotted up. "Well, let's finish our lesson."

They all went back to the chalkboard, which was now half of what it used to be. "Alright, do you know why I made you do all that?" Chiron asked.

"Well, you made me jump off a cliff because I'm awesome, you made Thalia pee her pants because it's hilarious, you made Percy run into a feild of arrows because you secretly hate him, and you made us run laps to get rid of us." Nico explained.

"No, Nico." Chiron laughed. "You figure it out while I get something for the next lesson."

"I didn't wet my pants, you little Snot-rag." Thalia growled, once Chiron had gone to the Big House.

"Hey! It's not my fault your a little baby who can't even handle a going up a little high." Nico taunted.

Thalia gave him the death glare. "If you wanna a black eye keep talking ***-wipe."

"You're a quivering little baby. You're scared of your own father's domain! You're pathetic." Nico dared.

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "Say that again. Just one time, I wanna hear you say it. I _dare_ you."

"Nico, think before you say anything. Remember, this is _Thalia_. She'll rip you apart." Percy warned.

"Come on, you little ****! I wanna hear you say it! And if you do, I'll rip your eyes out, shove 'em down your throat, and wait 'till they come out your butt so you can watch me kickin' it!"

"O-oh, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Then say it." Thalia challenged.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Say it, Gods **** it!"

Nico glared at her and clearly said, "You. Are. Pathetic."

"That's it!" Thalia stood up, and dove for him with electricity coursing around her hands. They started punching, kicking, and swearing at each other with every cuss imaginable. Thalia put Nico in a head-lock, but Nico elbowed her in the gut.

Percy stood up and tried to separate them. "Guys, calm down!" He pushed Thalia away from Nico, and vise versa, but they managed to still get a few good punches in. Thalia kept shocking Nico, and dead things dead grabbing for Thalia's legs. "Stop it!"

Chiron clip-clopped in, to see them beating each other up. "Stop this this instant!"

"Just make the little cockroach apologize, and I won't have to give him two black eyes." Thalia threatened.

"You know something Thalia? You act tough, but under your little show, is a weak little baby, who runs when she has a problem. You're a run-away for Gods' sakes! That's what run-away means! You look up pathetic in the dictionary they probably have your picture front and center!" Nico acquiesced.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron's yell echoed through-out the entire camp. "You will apologise to each other. Your punishments will be decided later."

"What? That's so unfair! It was _Thalia's_ fault!" Nico grumbled.

"No, it was all Nico's fault. And I'm not apologising to that little _rat_, when I did nothing wrong." Thalia said, crossing her arms.

"Well, maybe our next lesson will change your mind."

The three of them looked at him like he was crazy. "A lesson? Now?"

"Yes. Lesson 5 is; Inner Peace." Chiron wrote quickly on the board. He turned on a boom-box, and some relaxing music played.

"Is this gonna be some hippie thing?" Thalia asked grouchily. (I don't think that's a word, but ah well)

"Er, no. I need you all to close your eyes. Now, going into your subconscious, is very simple. Imagine a recurring pattern. Place all your attention on the colours, and the motions. Now, focus some of your attention on your breathing. Let your breathing become rhythmic. Get in a comfortable position. Let the muscles in your stomach relax. The muscles in your chest relax. The muscles in your arms, and shoulders relax. The muscles in your neck. And the muscles in your face. This is all about letting go, and allowing yourself to relax. Let your breathing become more rhythmic. Now, continuing to watch your pattern, you may notice the sensation of going down. This is your mind allowing your body to enter the farthest regions of your subconscious. As you go down deeper, you'll begin to feel the sensation of relaxation. And it's starting to become slower, and each breath is more enjoyable. And as you venture deeper into your mind, the part of your mind that records every moment, your breathing becomes even more rhythmic, and more enjoyable. You may now, feel the need to breath deeply and comfortably, and just let your mind open up. Dip into your unconcience, and remember times that were so enjoyable, happy times in your life when you were younger. When everything felt perfect. The sun was shining just right, and you felt so calm and relaxed. This feeling of protection and warmth. And you soon realize, that if you open up, to the truth, you can feel this way whenever you please. This warm happy feeling. You now realize, that the trance you're seeing is just a rythem, of the cells coursing through your body, and those of your element, be it water, sky, or death. And as you realize this, your becoming one with your true self, you remember things long forgotten. Joys from long ago coming back all at once, creating a joy so great, you realize all your problems will be solved. Everything will work out, and you'll be the master of your life. You can open your eyes now." Chiron instructed.

The three of them opened their eyes wide, trying to focus on their surroundings. "How do you feel?" Chiron prompted.

"I don't know, I ... I've never been here before. This place it's so ... cluttered. That's the word. All my memories are crowding here. But it's like ... cozy, I guess. Warm. And for the first time in a while, I feel ... good. Not complete, but good. I was gonna say complete, but there's something missing..." Nico said.

"Yeah, it's good, but some thing's missing. A hole or something, I don't know, just something." Percy added.

"I don't know what you're talking about, that was a load of garbage. I'm tired and hungry, this is stupid, and I still want to strangle Nico. It doesn't work." Thalia grumbled.

"Well, at least two of you got the right idea. Relaxing and letting your feelings go, instead of bottling them up is best. And you need to be in tune with your inner-self to truely access your power. Well, have you figured out why I made you do those things earlier?" Chiron quizzed.

"Because you were testing us on how we did on the obstacle coarse before. Like how Thalia had to face her fear, 'cause she froze up on the high rise. You made me go on that stupid desert place 'cause I couldn't jump from the rungs on the coat-rack thing. And you made Percy go through the field of arrows so he could learn to dodge. And you keep making us learn the lessons ourselves so you don't have to keep explaining everything. Right?" Nico explained.

"Yes, yes, well done. Now, I believe we're too late for lunch, but how about you go have some dinner? And I know that was you three who got rid of the tables. If it happens again I'll make you run more laps!"

Their eyes widened, and they ran over to the newly furnished Mess hall.

* * *

"Gods, I'm so tired and _starving_. I can't believe Chiron is making us do this. And what was with that trance stuff? You guys actually believe that crud?" Thalia asked, putting a ton of food on her plate.

"I don't know, maybe. I was pretty relaxed. But I guess that could just be because I wasn't being chased by some monster. Anyway, how long can these side affects last? If I do see Annabeth, I don't wanna have this stupid stubble on my face. She'd never let me live it down." Percy said laughing.

"You do know that _I'll _never let you live it down either, right?" Thalia asked.

"Uh ... shut up!" Was all Percy could think to say.

Thalia laughed a little, "You always did have a way with words Kelp-head."

"I'm not so sure about that. Whenever I talk to Annabeth these days, I somehow make things worse. Half the time I don't even know why she's upset. I'm really no good at this kind of thing." Percy said sadly.

"What? Talking to your girlfriend?" Nico asked.

"Relationships." Percy stated.

"Yeah, I think that's a demigod thing. I mean, look at us. Thalia's a hunter of Artemis, my girlfriend broke up with me, and well, it doesn't look to hopeful for you. I'm seeing a trend here. Aphrodite must think it's funny to mess with us, or something." Nico observed.

"Yeah, well, she wouldn't be the first God to mess with us." Thalia muttered.

* * *

After dinner, Chiron told them to go practice their archery, which of coarse, Percy groaned at. Thalia on the other hand was pretty happy. "Why? Don't you have some crazy lesson you've been meaning to teach us? Like, something that _doesn't _involve me embarrassing myself?" Percy complained.

"Nope. Besides, we don't want you getting rusty with normal camp activities." Chiron answered happily.

Percy sighed, but left with the others. When got to the shooting range (Or where ever they normally do it, I'm not sure), they saw that the Hermes cabin was practising their archery. "Oh, great. Here comes a bucket load of fart arrows." Nico grumbled.

"Why couldn't it be Athena cabin?" Percy muttered under his breath.

They walked up to see Travis Stoll with one of those arrow-through-the-head head bands on. You know, it's like a Halloween costume that looks like you got shot with an arrow. He was faking a yell of pure agony, but it wasn't too convincing. "Ahhhhhhhh! Conner, what have you done! Arrrrrrhhrhrhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh!"

Conner gasped. "No! I didn't mean to! It just slipped, come on Travis, you're a fighter! Now fight!"

Thalia slapped her palm against her forehead. "Idiots. I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!" Nico and Percy, who were standing right next to her, turned to glare at her.

"Conner, *_Cough*_ I don't think I'm gonna make it! Tell Thalia ... Tell her she's ruining the joke."

"I can hear you-"

"I see the light! Everything's flashing before my eyes!" Travis joked.

"That's so cliched." Nico criticized. "You don't really see your lif-"

"T-tell Nico he's ruining the joke, too. *_Cough* *Cough* _And Conner ... Old buddy, tell Percy his breath smells like rotten fish."

"Hey! It does not!" Percy protested.

Travis made some gagging noises and made his body go 'limp.' "NOOOOOO! HE WAS MY ONLY BROTHER!" Conner yelled to the sky. The rest of the boys in Hermes cabin turned to him. "Uh, I mean, HE WAS MY ONLY IDENTICAL BROTHER! WHY?"

"Because three of you would be the most terrible thing since Apollo in bell-bottom pants, now, could you get out of my way?" Thalia growled.

Travis didn't move, so Thalia stomped on his face with her combat boot, and casually strolled the rest of the way to the range. "Hey! You could've broke my nose!" Travis yelled, breaking character.

"Oops. Conner, tell Travis he's ruining he joke." Thalia called back, in a bored tone.

Percy and Nico just stepped around him.

"_You_ ruined it!" Conner said stubbornly.

"We'll get you for that Thalia. Oh, just you wait. Don't sleep with both eyes closed tonight!" Travis said devilishly.

"Uh, I think it's sleep with one eye open, Dweeble-dee and dweeble-dumb." Nico said, shooting the arrow crooked.

"Yeah, and you'll only have one eye if you keep bugging us." Percy threatened, because they were getting seriously annoying.

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Really Jackson? You got the guts? Let's just see how you go up against us in an archery contest. How 'bout it? We win, we get to make you do whatever we want. And if you win ... well, that's pretty much impossible. Deal?"

Percy moaned. He looked back to Thalia and Nico, who were motioning for him to take the deal. "Aw, can't Thalia do it? This is more her thing anyway."

"Nope. The bet's with you, and only you." Travis said, taking off his head band and fake blood.

"Then only one of you can go against me. _And_, it has to be the _best _prankster." Percy coaxed.

"Easy. That's me." Both of the Stolls said. They looked at each other and laughed. "Okay, you're pretty good, I'll give you that. But everybody knows _I'm _the best." Conner bragged.

"No way! I'm _so _better than you! Remember who put itching powder in all the Aphrodite cabin's makeup? It proved even some of their guys wear it!" Travis fought.

"Yeah, but who came up with that scheme to put a load of daddy long legs in Athena cabin? Oh that's right, I did!" Conner boasted. Percy remembered that. Annabeth slept in his cabin most of the summer. It was a good summer. (So, it stank like cow manuor _and _was infested with spiders)

"I'm the best!" Travis fought back.

"No I am!"

"Excuse me, but I can solve this. You're both mediocre, _I'm _the best." One of their sisters said.

"What? No way!" Both the Stolls said.

"Nuh uh, I'm the best prankster, obviously." One of their other brothers boasted.

"Oh yeah? I think you're forgetting about the _real _best prankster here. Me!" One of the youngest ones said with a slight lisp.

"Way to go Percy. Maybe you spending all that time with Annabeth is doing you some good." Nico said to Percy, so the Hermes children wouldn't hear.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, but all I did was copy them. Remember the golden coconut? I guess Travis and Conner are the best, but don't tell them that, I wanna see how far this goes."

* * *

It was starting to get dark, and they had been at the archery range for hours, waiting for Chiron. The Hermes cabin had officially declared an all-out prank war on each other, but left for their dinner, so the three of them couldn't watch the fun.

Nico lifelessly shot an arrow crooked. He sighed, "When is Chiron coming? This is stupid."

"It's not so bad. At least I can hit the bulls-eye almost every time." Thalia bragged.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Percy questioned.

"It doesn't. But you gotta admit, this," She started, hitting the arrow directly on the bulls-eye. "Is pretty impressive."

"Whatever." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"You only say that 'cause you're jealous of my mad skills." Thalia laughed.

"Sure Thalia, I am jelous of your ability to hit a target with a stick."

Thalia gave him a kind of look that said, _You really wanna go there?_ And Percy just gulped and shook his head no.

Chiron galloped up to them, and quizzed, "How long have you been here?"

"A couple hours, it's been so _boring!"_ Nico complained. "What took you so long?"

"I thought you'd come find me. Ah well, no sense in dawdling away the precious time we have left. Come, you must practise the lessons you've learned today. But don't think I've forgotten about your punishments. I shall enforce them when we have more available time."

* * *

"Breathe. Calm yourself, and relax your mussels. Come on Thalia, you have to be able to let go and relax." Chiron instructed.

"I can relax, this is just stupid." Thalia grumbled. "Why do Percy and Nico get to practise on the obsticle coarse, and I have to do this?"

"Because they already understand this, and you don't. It's not a punishment, I'm just teaching you the way I think you should be taught. You're each different in your own ways-"

"And you need to teach to the lowest understanding, yeah, I've had the pity talk before. Look, I'm plenty relaxed." Thalia protested.

"Well, would you rather go up on the high-rise?" Chiron tested.

Thalia paled, closed her eyes again and said quickly, "I'm relaxing my mussels, and breathing slowly, what next?"

Chiron smiled. "Now, concentrate on something you truly love."

* * *

_*Bonus scene* _(This is a scene that takes place when Thalia's trying to relax, but you don't necessarily have to read it, because it doesn't necessarily have much to do with the story. If you want to skip reading this part, just scroll down until the next horizontal line. This is mostly just here to get to 10,000, plus my friend wanted me to, so here)

In Bridgeport Hospital, Connecticut, an old man struggled to breathe. His son was there, holding his hand. The man had one last confession on his death-bed. This man, was Walter Chardon. "Cyrus ... It's time I t-told you the truth."

"Dad, it's okay, save your breath." Cyrus soothed.

"No. I have to tell you. It's about your brother." Walter wheezed.

This caught Cyrus by surprise. "What's to tell? He died when I was five, then you told me had to take his place-"

"N-no ... Cyrus, he ran away."

There was a silence while he took that fact in. "You mean ... he's still alive? He's still out there? But then ... why did he run away?"

Walter looked pained. "I told him ... horrible things ... he ran because I told him ... he wasn't welcome, in our family. That he was hated, and ... and I blamed him for ..."

"For mom's death. Wait, you told him he wasn't welcome, but then turned around and told me to take his place? How could you do that?" Cyrus asked, disbelievingly.

Walter's heart rate went up. "S-son, I-I-I never meant to ..."

Flat-line.

"Dad, no ..."

* * *

Percy looked out to the sea. He was so tempted to sneak into Athena cabin, and wake up Annabeth, but that wouldn't fair to her. It was 1:00 A.M. He couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about her. How was he gonna get on good terms with her by the end of the summer? Especially when he couldn't see her. He then came up with an idea. He took out a piece of paper and started writing in anceint Greek:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I miss you so much. I wish I could see you just once, but Chiron says we're on a tight schedule. Every thing's going well. We only had one more attack so far, and that was Thalia. Chiron keeps saying everything'll be fine, but since you're not here, it's hard to believe that. I can't believe I have to send you a letter when you're only a few feet away. This sucks. Anyway, this disease just keeps getting worse. Chiron told us about these side affect things that make us act weird. There's a _ton_. So, if you do get to see me, you'll be a little surprised. Then you'll probably laugh at me, but still. I miss your laugh. I miss you. Look, I'm sorry about everything I said, and stuff, so, can we make up or whatever? I'm not sure how to say it, but that's the best I can do. Titan lord, defeated. Talking to pretty girls, still a problem. Oh, I uh, also wanna tell you, not to worry too much. And that, I'm fine. So, I guess I have nothing left to say, except, I love you. Please remember that._

_From, Per- uh, Seaweed Brain._

That would have to do for now. He put it in an envelope, sealed it, and wrote her name on it. He took a step out the door, checked around for the harpies, then made a mad dash for cabin six. Thankfully, he got there without being spotted. He was tempted to knock on the door, but he stopped himself just before his fist hit the wood. He heaved a sigh, and placed the letter carefully on the poarch. He stepped down, and trudged a few steps, before looking back over his shoulder, one last time. This was his last chance ... No. He turned sadly and walked with his hands in his pocket back to the lonely cabin 3.

On the way there, he noticed Thalia on the porch of Zeus cabin. She was propped up against the wall, her eyes closed, a frustrated look plastered on her face, and muttering under her breath. "... Come on, come on, come on ... I can do this, I can do this ... Grrrr, I can't do this. It's just too stupid! No, okay, focus ... focus ... Gods, this is stupid."

"I never thought you were the kind of person who talks to themselves." Percy told her, leaning against the post of the porch.

Thalia opened her eyes and blushed a little. "Yeah, well, I never thought you were the kind of person who invades people's privacy. What are you doing up anyway?"

"Can't sleep. Lot on my mind."

"For a change." Thalia spat. Percy threw her a the look that said, S_hut up, Thalia, or I'll throw you into the lake. _You'd be surprised how often he had to use that look.

_"_So, why are _you_ up then?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hosting a magical party for elfish-looking-dwarfs, I came out here to get more punch for the party, when I was rudely interrupted." Thalia grumbled.

"So, you're trying to master the relaxation technique, and you don't want people to know, so you're doing it at night. Either that or the dwarf thing. But there's a substantial lack of dwarfs, so it must not be a very good party." Percy rationalized.

Thalia stood up. "Look, just don't tell anybody, okay? It's stupid, and I don't want anybody thinking I like this hippie crud."

"You really can't do it?" Percy questioned curiously.

"No, alright. I just can't remember a time when I was truly happy, except ... w-well, that doesn't matter. I just can't do it, okay?" She sighed. "Why are you out here?"

"I uh, was gonna go wake up Annabeth, but realized how stupid that would be, and just left." He left out the part about the love note.

Thalia looked at him strangely for a moment. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Of coarse."

Thalia laughed a little. "I knew it! I knew it ever since I first saw you two together."

"Oh come on, Thalia."

"No, I'm serious! Why do you think I made you guys dance at Westover hall?" Thalia quizzed, a smug look on her face.

"Well, to make us spread out so the ... monster ..." He saw the knowing look on her face. "No way."

Thalia laughed again. "It was so obvious! I can't believe it took you five years! Man, you _are_ slow!"

"I am not!" Percy defended.

Thalia put up her hands in fake defeat, trying to hold in her laughter. "Okay, okay. Don't have to have a spaz attack. It's just, you two are cute together."

"You sound like the Aphrodite children." Percy muttered.

"I'm serious. I might be a hunter, but I can still see you two gawking at each other."

"You mean, you used to be. You got kicked out." Percy accused.

Thalia stared at him. "How ... What'd you mean?"

"Thalia, I know you got kicked out of the hunt."

"Pssh, no I didn't. Don't be even more stupid than you already are, if that's even possible." Thalia denyed.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. Annabeth says we're alike, so I guess that means I should understand."

"You would never understand ... How'd you figure it out anyway?" Thalia asked.

"Well, little things. You don't like talking about the hunters, you don't have that hunter glow around you, you're not wearing your lieutenant tiara, and you chose to stay in Zeus cabin, instead of Artimis's cabin. Plus when the doctor cut your leg open, the blade didn't break. I'm pretty sure you weren't in battle, when you went under for surgery. Look, you may think I'm a complete idiot, but I'm not blind. I'm pretty sure Nico figured it out too."

"Darn it. Should've at least stayed in her cabin. That must've been a big tip-off." Thalia muttered.

"Listen, it's okay that you're not a hunter-"

"No it's not! This is why you wouldn't understand. Those girls were my family, Percy! I'm all alone now. Again! When I was with the hunters ... it felt like I belonged there. It felt like there were people who ... cared about me. A-and I had responsibility. I knew that my decisions would make an effect on some one else, and that felt sorta right." Tears had formed in his eyes.

"That's 'cause you're a leader, like your Dad." Percy offered.

"Whatever. I had a home with them, Percy. I wanna go home." Percy hugged her comfortingly. "I just wanna go back home." Thalia whispered.

"It's okay, it's all gonna be okay." Percy soothed. It kind of felt weird hugging Thalia like that because Thalia was always so hostile. But now, she was so open and fragile, it kind of scared him.

Thalia didn't necessarily want to open up to Percy. It was just, the guilt was killing her, and she needed to tell _somebody_. He was just there when she finally fell apart. Timing.

Suddenly, the harpies screeched somewhere close. "We better get back into our cabins." Percy observed.

He was about to leave when Thalia grabbed his shoulder. "Please ... I really need a friend right now."

He looked to the Poseidon cabin for a moment, then said, "Alright, but you better not snore."

* * *

"You've got to promise me, anything I say or said, doesn't leave your lips after tonight, or I'll rip them off. Swear on Styx." Thalia reasoned, pinning him in place with a cold stare.

"You don't trust e to keep my mouth shut?" Her look didn't change, so Percy just agreed, "Fine. I, Perseus Jackson, do hereby solemnly swear upon the river of Styx in the depths of the Underworld, that I will not become a blabber-mouth and tell to any body, under _any _circumstances, any of the secrets you, Thalia Grace, reveal to me tonight. There. Happy?"

"Happy-_er. _But don't use that name." Thalia said, reaching into a chip bag.

"What? Gra- uh, I mean, your last name? Why?" Thalia shot him the kind of look that said, _Don't ask._ So he let it go. "So why is it so important that you're not a hunter anyway?"

"It's just, well, imagine the people you care about get suddenly taken away, and you can't do anything to stop it. I feel so helpless, and weak. I hate it. " Thalia explained.

"Yeah, you never did like looking weak." Percy observed.

"It's more I never liked feeling weak. You know? When I was a kid, I was so feeble and powerless. I just stood back and watched my mother become a drunken wreck, and it scared me that I couldn't do anything. I was so young, I couldn't have done anything, could I?" She was asking herself, more than Percy.

"No, it's your mom's fault. She was the one who chose to turn to drinking, not you. She was the one who chose to miss out by not spending time with you, not you. It was her fault she was a bad mom, you can't blame yourself for that. And she shouldn't either." Percy tried. "Well, that's what I think. I wasn't there, so you tell me."

Thalia sighed. "You're right. But, I can't help but feel that I was supposed to do something. I mean, I was a kid, but maybe I was supposed to tell somebody. Maybe that would've saved her ..." Thalia blinked hard and tears slipped out.

"Stop saying stuff like that, it's not true. You were in the tree, there's nothing you could've done-"

"No, I mean if I'd told some one before I ran away that she was drinking, maybe they could've stopped her! That's what she meant when I saw her in the underworld, 'Doomed to walk the earth, and it's your fault!' I could've stopped this." (Quote taken from page 121 of the Demigod Files)

"She blamed you because she was too unstable and thoughtless to take any responsibility! You didn't do anything wrong!" Percy reasured, because he hated seeing her like this.

"You just said it, I didn't do anything. What do you think would've happened if I did?"

"I don't know, but you gotta stop blaming yourself, and let it go. Let her go." Thalia avoided his gaze. "This isn't like you, Thalia, and it kind of scares me, to be honest."

"It scares _you_? I'm absolutely terrified! I know I'm not acting like myself, but that's because I can't right now. I'm so lost right now, Percy. I guess I've always been, but getting kicked out was the last straw. I-I don't what the Hades I'm supposed to do! ... When I joined the hunters, it felt like everything would work itself out, and everything was perfect the way it was. Now ... I just don't know. " Thalia said sadly.

There was a silence while they both thought about it. Then, "Can I ask you something? Why did you want to become a hunter in the first place? It seemed like such a spur of the moment decision to me, and I never got why you wanted to do it. Why did you?" Percy asked.

"Well, it's not like I hadn't thought about it. I'd been considering it what it meant for a long time. When I did it, I was one-hundred-percent sure that that was what I wanted. And I did it because, I guess, I just knew it was right. It felt right."

"But what about ... well, you know." Percy hinted.

Thalia's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Well, the whole swearing off guys deal. That didn't make you re-think it at all?"

"Nope." Thalia answered simply. "I guess after Luke, I didn't want to take any more chances."

"Probably. But I heard somewhere that statistically, a little girl's view of men comes from their father, and with yours not being there and stuff, it didn't help. Luke was probably just the last straw." Percy rationalized.

Thalia stared at him funny. "Where'd you hear _that_?"

Percy shrugged. "Probably from Annabeth. She's a walking Wikipedia."

Thalia laughed, which was a good sound after all the crying. "Yeah, she's always got something smart to say, and if not it's a trap."

They both laughed.

"I miss her so much." Percy admitted.

"I can tell. I bet she misses you too."

"I'm not so sure. I told you we were fighting right? Well, I think she's gonna leave me. If not now, when she goes off to England. And I don't know why. I was just trying to protect her."

"What happened exactly?" Thalia questioned. Percy told her all about Annabeth getting excepted, Prom night (As much as he could with such little memory), them fighting, then fighting again, and how they got distant. "Wow. That's pretty bad."

"You're not helping." Percy grumbled.

"Sorry. Listen, I think you two'll find a way to make everything right again. You always do. Things'll work out for you two, you just need to lay off and let nature take it's coarse."

"Yeah, maybe ..." Percy mumbled.

They talked the whole night. The problem was, _they talked the whole night_! They didn't get any sleep, and sleep was becoming a precious thing. They took turns trying to solve each other's problems, but not much was solved since they were so like-minded. But solved or not, they were both happy for the time together, without it being a lesson or quest or something. In other words, they loved it.

**Here you go! Over 10,000 words in one chapter! I worked pretty hard for this, just because I wanted to see if I could do it. Now, I have some things to explain. Let's start with the 'bonus scence.' Why did I do it? Because just telling you the first part of Jerry's history would be a stupid. I probably shouldn't of shown you any of his history because now my friend wants me to write another bonus scene near the very end of the story. I know it sucks and doesn't have much to do with the story, but still. Okay, next thing I have to explain is the night where Percy and Thalia talk. IT'S NOT A COUPLE THING! I'm just showing you the family part of the story. This is what I originally planned, them bonding over their problems. That's all I wanted it to be, and that's all it is. I want a family bonding story, instead of it always being romantic. Which I'm not saying I'm against, but I always found that Thalia and Nico don't get much family in the story, so I just wanted them to, well, you know, _have_a family with Percy and the rest of the gang. There is a few good stories on here that do that already, but compared to the number of NicoxThalia or PercyxThalia, I feel it's not enough.**

**P.S. You see the trailer for the movie Vampires Suck? It's _hilarious!_ Go check it out!**


	11. What happens in Vegas, Can't Stay There

**Author's Note: (The little things are so annoying right? Like AUTHOR'S NOTES) Hey, here's chapter 11! Alright, I originally started writing this July 29****th****, that just shows you how long I actually work on these things. And I said how long, not how hard. I'm lazy. I admit it. But I have a system so I don't look _as_ lazy. A few of those days in between that time and the time it's uploaded, I was on vacation in Ottawa. **

**Oh, and thanks to twilight1801 for the constructive criticism. Really helps, and it didn't come off as rude AT ALL. By the way, the separating names from sentences one, I must've heard from a teacher once because I only do it _sometimes_. I guess I wasn't really sure if that was a rule, but thanks for confirming that, I'll make sure, to the best of my ability, that I try to work on the areas you suggested. And as for, the fact that I stretch things out instead of making them short sweet and to the point, that's a problem I had since I was in fourth grade. I'm never good at summarizing or shorter stories because I can never seem to get the point and all the important points, in a smaller area. As for details, I try, but I'm not very descriptive. I get your point though, and I'll try to fix it the best I can. I might not even be explaining _this _I should just shut up, and let you read, huh? Fine. But I'm stealing your Mom's car keys! Ha ha!**

Annabeth woke up to a lovely surprise the next morning.

Her brother Malcolm shook her shoulder to wake her up. "Annabeth, wake up."

"No." Annabeth moaned.

"Come on, get up! You have a surprise waiting for you."

"I hate surprises." Annabeth grumbled, putting the pillow over her head. "And whatever it is can wait until it's actually time to wake up."

"_Actually,_ it was time to wake up 20 minutes ago. Now you're just being lazy." Malcolm informed.

Annabeth's eyes flung open. "What? Why didn't anybody wake me up?"

Malcolm motioned over to the dagger on her night stand.

Annabeth rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Whatever. So, what's this surprise anyway?"

"You got a not-so-secret - especially since we told everyone - _love_ letter from a certain son of Poseidon." Malcolm said, wriggling his eye brows, and dangling the envelope in her face.

"Give me that!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing the note from his hand. She studied the envelope with her name on it written in Greek. "Wait, this isn't Percy's hand writing. You opened it, read it aloud, and resealed it didn't you?"

"Nothing get's past you. I'll leave you alone so you can squeal and giggle, and do all that girl stuff girls do when their in love." Malcolm said walking out of the cabin.

"I don't giggle and squeal!" Annabeth called after him. She opened the re-packaged letter and read every word with joy. She shook her head, "Seaweed Brain …"

* * *

Nico noticed that Thalia and Percy were extra tired that morning at breakfast, but didn't really mention it. He just figured they had bad nights too. He couldn't sleep the whole night because he had been thinking about Rose. Max was already out cold, so he had no one to talk to. He had just lay there, eyes wide open, thinking about all the things she would do for him.

He looked at Percy with slight confusion. "You still haven't shaved it off? I think it got thicker, you'll have to shave it sometime."

"I can't, I don't have a razor. Because, like I already told you, I don't normally _have_ to shave. This stupid beard thing is driving me crazy!" Percy complained.

"You do know that Chiron probably has a razor right?" Thalia suggested.

Percy's eyes widened, and he ran off to the Big House. "Idiot." Nico and Thalia said simultaneously.

"So, how'd you sleep, Bone-Bag?" Thalia yawned.

"I didn't. I just lied there and thought about stuff. Either that or I dreamed about a dark chamber, with an evil sorcerer who snores." Nico grumbled.

"Max? He isn't so bad. At least he's not another Percy, that'd be terrible." Thalia remarked.

"I don't know, I don't trust him."

"Careful, it's not good for a son of Hades to hold grudges." Thalia teased.

"Whatever."

"Hey listen, I got a fiver that says Percy doesn't get that stupid thing shaved. You in?"

"Why so sure? Did you take the razor from Chiron's room or something?"

"No, it's just I have faith in Percy to find a way to mess it up." Thalia shrugged.

"Cool, you're on." Nico gambled. "Wait, what if he comes back with like, only a little shaved off, 'cause he dropped the razor or something Percy-like?"

"Easy. Depends on how much is left. If there's more left than there is shaved, I win. If there's more shaved, you win. But you won't win, so don't get your hopes up."

Percy later came back with a disappointed look on his face, not to mention the stubble. "YEAH! IN YOUR FACE! I WIN, YOU LOSE! AGAIN! HA HA HA, _HA_!" Thalia boasted.

"Thanks a lot, Percy! You made me lose five bucks!" Nico growled.

Percy cocked his head sideways, like a confused puppy. "What did I do?"

"Where do I begin, Hoarse-Head? For starters, you were born with A BRAIN MADE COMPLETELY OUT OF KELP! Fast-forward 18 years, to today, and YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A FREAKIN' RAZOR BLADE!"

"What?"

"We bet weather you could shave or not, and I WON! HA!" Thalia bragged.

"What? No, you see, I _did_ shave it off, but it grew back almost instantaneously. I tried about three or four times, but no luck."

"Wait, that means I won!" Nico exclaimed.

"No, he came back with it not shaved-"

"Yeah, but he _did _shave it-"

"That wasn't the bet, Death Breath!" Thalia shouted.

"Was too, Air Head!" Nico challenged.

"You're dead!" Thalia yelled, tackling Nico and putting him in another electric head-lock.

Percy sighed. "Do you have to fight about _everything_?"

"Depends. If Nico's gonna be stupid about everything-"

"Shut up! I-I so ... won the b-bet!" Nico chocked out, struggling against her grip.

"Stop fighting! Thalia, just let Nico win this one. It's just gonna keep going on unless one of you can turn the other cheek."

"Then why do _I_ have to do it? He's the one that's _wrong_." Thalia spat.

"No, you are! And why does Percy keep bossing us around? He can't do anything."

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked, agitated.

"Yeah." Both Thalia and Nico agreed. "You can't do anything to us on land, Fish Lips." Thalia added.

"Really? You want to start something?" Percy challenged.

"With you? No, I don't wanna embarrass you." Nico taunted. "Oh, and it's true what they say; Poseidon's the father of horses!"

"Yeah, just step down, Kelp Head." Thalia said. "You _know _you can't win a battle without Annabeth telling you what to do."

"I can so! She's not the boss of me!"

"Oh yes she is. I never seen someone so ***** whipped." Nico said, making a whipping noise.

"I am not! She respects me." Percy fought.

"Oh really? Then why does she make all the decisions?" Nico tested.

"'Cause she's the daughter of Athena."

"Yep, and you're the daughter of Poseidon." Thalia laughed. Percy scowled at that. "Oh come on, if she respects you so much, then why are you always the second priority?"

"What ... what'd you mean?" Percy laughed, nervously.

"She spends all day planning out Olympus, and when they won't let her work on it anymore they send her to school. Then after she's done there, she comes back to you to complain. By the time she get's the time to see you, she's usually angry about something they did wrong up there. Looks like she cares more about the builders than you." Nico observed.

"But ... she loves me. I know she does. It's just it's important to her."

"More important then you're relationship?" Nico questioned. Percy didn't answer. "Let me ask you this. If she loves you so much, why is she going to England without you?" Percy avoided his gaze, thinking hard about what he said. "I'm just saying, when was the last time you did something romantic together?"

"Uh, Prom was _kinda _romantic. I mean, 'till I got drunk. And, uh ... oh. That grad dinner. Though we did cut it short 'cause she had to go to Olympus to finalize a design ... I sat in Central Park the rest of the night ..." Percy remembered.

"Really? No way. Annabeth wouldn't do that." Thalia said.

"Correction. She wouldn't do that to some one who matters to her. Face it Percy, the spice has gone out of your relationship. She doesn't wanna spend time with you anymore."

"... But ... N-no ... She's just busy-"

"Too busy for you. Convenient isn't it?"

"Nico, lay off." Thalia ordered. She saw Percy doubting himself and Annabeth.

"Why? I'm just telling him what he was gonna hear from Annabeh later. Better he know now while he's still got the chance to stop it, then ..." Nico faltered.

"Wait, this isn't about Percy and Annabeth at all is it? This is about you and Rose! You still haven't got over her and you're using Percy and Annabeth's relationship as a outlet, because you know you could've stopped your break-up." Thalia accused.

"What? You're crazy. Stop being crazy, they'll take you away to a mortal asylum." Nico said too quickly.

"Nico, stop messing with Percy just 'cause your a loser. You can only mess with him when you have a _good _reason, like, you're bored, or it's just funny."

"Do you ... Do you really think she doesn't wanna spend time with me?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Nah, Annabeth loves you. Right, _Nico_?" Thalia prompted, elbowing him.

"Okay, I'm all for helping Percy, but all we're really doing is enabling him so he can hold her back. What we're doing isn't fair to Annabeth." Nico hissed to Thalia. Thalia glared at him, like, _Shut up, he's standing right there!_

"I'm holding her back?" Percy stressed. Nico and Thalia looked over to him. "That's all I ever do to her is hold her back. She's got dreams, and the smarts to get there, but with me ... no matter how hard I try I'll never be able to give all the stuff she wants, and deserves. I _am _holding her back."

"No, Percy, I was just-"

"Telling the truth." Percy finished. He sighed, "I can't hold her back anymore." His look hardened. "I need to do the right thing."

Percy stormed off towards Athena cabin, and Nico and Thalia ran after him. "Percy, what do you think you're doing?" Thalia questioned.

"The thing I should've done a long time ago. It's not fair to Annabeth, that I keep her to myself. That's why she's been so mad. She just didn't want to hurt my feelings, so I'm gonna do it for her."

Nico and Thalia exchanged looks. Nico asked, "What're you gonna do?"

Percy looked over his sholder as he walked on, "I'm gonna break up with her."

"WHAT?" Both Thalia and Nico yelled.

"It's better for her. I just want her to be happy."

"Percy, don't be an idiot! She _loves_ you! You can't _break-up_ with her! She'd be devastated!" Thalia expressed.

"This is what she really wants guys, I know it. Why else would she be so upset about England? She was just making up excuses before, but this way, she can be happy."

"No, you'd _both _be totally depressed! I can't believe I have to say this for what must be the millionth time but, DON'T BE STUPID, PERCY!" Thalia scolded.

"Yeah! I was just joking around! Don't make the mistake I did, trust me, this could end up being the worst of your life. I'd give anything to go back and make things right with me and Rose, and I'm not letting you throw away your relationship." Nico warned.

"You can't stop me guys, I'm gonna do this whether you like it or not!" Percy shouted, getting up to the porch of the Athena cabin.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other and silently agreed, _Get him._

Thalia grabbed his left arm and Nico his right. He struggled against them, but they overpowered him and dragged him back towards the arena. "LET ME GO! I'M DOING THIS FOR HER OWN GOOD!"

"Yeah, well we're doing this for _your_ own good. Trust us on this one. You'll thank us later, well, you know, if you come to your senses." Thalia explained. "Besides, she's probably off doing some camp activity, there's no telling where she is."

Percy stopped struggling. "...If I can't see her, I'll just write to her again ..." He muttered under his breath, just quiet enough so the others wouldn't hear.

Nico and Thalia had apparently never stopped talking while he was. "... And if we have to tie you to a tree we will." Nico finished.

"Yeah. We're doing this because we're your friends, and-"

"I get it already! Would you just shut up? I'm not going to tell Annabeth we're breaking up, okay?" Percy coaxed.

Nico and Thalia stopped. Thalia asked, "So, you're not going to break her heart?"

"Nope." Can't break her heart when that's what she wanted.

"And, you're not going to ruin everything?" Nico tested.

"Nope." Just everything for _him_.

Thalia and Nico exchanged looks and let his arms go. Nico decided, "Alright, but we're watching you. We're not letting you do anything stupid. Which'll be hard because almost everything you do is stupid, but you know what I mean."

"I can take care of myself." Percy grumbled, getting off the ground.

"Well, obviously not. You still got that stupid stubble, a- hey, I WON THE BET!" Thalia realized.

* * *

At lunch, Thalia pulled Percy aside. "Look I've been meaning to talk to you about last night."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"'Cause I don't want you telling _anybody _about the things I said, or the way I acted. Especially when I ..."

"Fell into me?" Percy offered.

"No, _you _hugged _me_. Either way I want your word that nothing leaks out into camp. Those Aphrodite girls can really gossip."

"You already have my word, remember? I swore on the river Styx-"

"Yeah," Thalia said, holding her spear to his neck. "I know. But I want you to swear on something that really matters to you."

"Like what?"

"Like ... like Annabeth's grave. I want you to swear on her grave that you won't blab."

"What?"

"Do it!"

"Fine, I swear on her grave." Percy said quickly and uncaringly.

"No, say it like you mean it."

"Fine! I, Perseus Richard Jackson, do hereby solemnly swear never to reveal the actions of Thalia Gra- uh, that took place yesterday night. Happier?"

"Yep." Thalia said, lowering her weapon. "And, 'Richard?'"

"What? I was named after my great Uncle Rich -on my mom's side- who died of some disease when my Mom was in college. What's wrong with Richard?" (I don't what his middle name really is, I just figured since Sally cared enough to take care of her Uncle Rich when he was dieing, she would name her son after him. There's a note in the Ultimate Guide, page 13, that proves my point a little)

"Nothing. It's just I never heard your middle name before. Now, come on Richy, I'm hungry."

* * *

Later, at about 3 am, Percy took out a (Non-magical) pen and paper, and started writing in ancient Greek. He sealed it in an envelope, and wrote her name on the back, just like last time, but with a few tear stains added.

He stormed out of cabin 3, not even checking for the cleaning harpies. He got about halfway to cabin 6, when two _some thing's_ tackled him from behind. Thalia and Nico.

"Liar! You said you weren't gonna break up with her!" Nico shouted.

"I said I wouldn't _tell_ her we were breaking up! I'm taking the cowards way out!"

"You little rat! We knew you'd try something like this!" Thalia yelled. "That's why we stayed up all night to stop you!"

"LET ME GO!"

"NO!" Both Thalia and Nico yelled back. Thalia made a wild grab for the envelope, and ran off towards Percy's cabin.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"NEVER!" Thalia called back over her shoulder.

Percy struggled against Nico's grip, but managed to limp over to Poseidon cabin, with Nico clinging to his back. Though, once he got through the door Thalia pinned him down and passed the envelope on to Nico, who leisurely strolled over to a bunk nearby and opened it. "Read it aloud." Thalia ordered.

"_Dear Annabeth," _Nico read.

_"This is one of the hardest things I ever had to do, because I love you so much. Emphasis on the 'love you' part. I don't wanna have to do this, but I know it's for the best, and I respect your decisions. I figured out why you're mad, and I don't hold anything against you. I love you, but I know you wanna break up, so, I'll do it for you. I'm breaking up with you, so you don't to do it to me. I know you've wanted to do this for what must be a while now, and I'm sorry I didn't get the point sooner. Knowing me, you could've wanted this for a year. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person, and I feel like a jerk for doing it like this, but you know I can't really see you, so this is the best I could do. I love you with all my heart, but since I know this is what you want, I'll back off, and let you live your life. This way, you can go to England without me bugging you. I hope we can still be friends, 'cause it can be just like it used to be. And I'll pretend none of this ever happened if that's what you want. I love you, but I gotta let you go."_

_"From, Percy." _Nico finished.

Thalia loosened her grip a little, but then snapped out of the sympathy trance and gripped harder. "You were gonna give her _that_?"

"I'm not too poetic, if you haven't noticed, but I guess I got my point across."

"Yeah, that you're an _IDIOT_!" Thalia screamed in his face.

"You can't stop me from doing what she wants!"

"Gods, you're so freaking thick!" Nico criticized. "Why can't you just get that she doesn't want to break up-"

"Maybe _I _want to break up!" Percy shouted, his voice breaking.

That hung in the air. Thalia stopped trying to hold him down, backed up, and just stared at him like he said, _'Maybe I want to **** on a God's throne!'_

_"_Wha ... What?" Thalia breathed.

"Uh, yeah. I wanna break up with her, because I'm tired of us fighting, and we never fought when we were just friends. I mean, we fought, but not like this. And I realized you're right, Nico, she _is _always too busy. I know she has her dreams, but every once in a while it'd be nice to spend a little time together. Maybe ... maybe I do wanna break up." Percy said, telling himself more then them.

"Percy, you don't mean that. You can't do this." Thalia told him. "Look, just because you're going through a rough patch, doesn't mean you can give up on the whole thing. You can't runaway from this, Percy-"

"I'm not running from anything! I'm just ... confused. All I ever am these days is confused. And scared. Scared I'm loosing the best thing in my life."

"If you're scared to loose her, why are breaking up with her?" Nico asked, a little angry.

"That's one of the things that's so confusing! The only thing I can do to stop loosing her completely is to let her go. This way, when she get's back from England, we can at least be friends, because it won't be as awkward as if she brings a new guy here and I find out some other way." Percy explained.

"So ... you really wanna go through with this?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah." Percy breathed.

Nico exchanged looks with Thalia, and Thalia sighed. "Nico, give him the note."

"What? No! We can't-"

"Stand in his way. If Percy really wants to do this, "She said, looking Percy in the eyes. "We've gotta respect his choice. It's his life, not ours. Give him the note."

Nico grumbled something like, _Fine, but don't blame me when you start missing her being there._ But reluctantly handed him the note.

"We're leaving now, and you can chose to send her that note. Or, you can destroy it. I just want you to remember, she _loves _you, and you love her. And no matter what, she'd hang on through it all for you. And she maybe she already has, but she'd do it all again to be with you. Just think about that before you break her heart." Thalia advised, pushing Nico out the door.

The words haunted him, long after the door slammed shut. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

The next morning, Nico didn't need the alarm clock to wake up. No, although he was incredibly tired, something managed to get him up. A smell. A simple smell.

Now, early morning smells usually vary. From the scent of dew covered strawberries wafting towards the cabins. To the fresh, crisp breeze brought in by the ocean, that smelled vaguely like saltwater. Or maybe even the smell of wet pine, wandering down Half-blood hill. Yet this morning, there was the oddest scent. An unmistakable aroma of burning paper.

Nico's eye lids flung open when he recognized the stench. At first, panic surged in his heart. Smoke usually isn't a good sign. But once he saw there were no impending threats of fire, the panic in his heart was extinguished. He swung his legs out of bed, and got up. Reaching for his aviator jacket as he did, he walked over to the door. Gazing out, he could see a figure standing by the freshly lit fire-pit. Percy.

He stepped out of his cabin, and walked over to him. They stood together in silence for a long time, just staring into the crackling fire. In the center of the pit, was a blackened, and crumbled piece of paper. Nico couldn't make out much of what it used to be, except he could vaguely make out the name Annabeth written on one side. Percy's break-up note. Percy glared at it bitterly. After a long period of silence, Nico offered, "You did the right thing, you know. This would've been the biggest mistake you can make."

Percy continued to stare into the fire, and later answered in an unually soft voice, "..Sure. Whatever ..."

"I know it might seem bad now, but every thing'll work out. It has to." Nico tried.

"... Sure ... whatever ..."

Nico looked at him strangely. "You okay?" It was a stupid question to ask, and he regretted asking it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Percy blinked hard. "No ... And I don't think I ever will be." He admitted, his voice cracking.

"I don't like when you talk like that." Nico mumbled, looking at Percy worriedly.

"Why? You and Thalia talk like that sometimes."

"Yeah, but ... you're not like us ... Thalia and I ... we're always angry about something, and usually just to cover how upset we are. But you're always happy, or at least, happier. I don't know. You're just always in control, and calm and stuff. If you're talking like that, well, it doesn't give our situation much hope." Nico rationalized.

Percy stared at him strangely. "You think _I'm _always in control? Where have you been the last eight-teen years of my life? I'm anything but in control, Nico. And usually, I'm at peace with that. Sure sometimes, I get mad, but I'll just let it go because there's no use in complaining. I don't know where you got that calm and in control stuff, but I don't think I am."

"Well, you're calmer and more in control than us. You ever notice that? Thalia and I are always cynical and harsh, but you, not as much. I think ... I think it's 'cause you got at least one good parent. Me and her, we had basic guidance, I guess, but you got support and all that. You were raised to be good and happy in life. You got better head start, and I think that's the key difference between us." Nico observed.

"Maybe ..." Percy mumbled. They stared back into the fire. The note, by now, was completely ash. Sure, he could've written another note, but burning this one was like symbolisum. He threw away his chance to escape this pain. He was so confused, and tired of being confused, that tears actually welled in his eyes. He took a deep breath in. "I could've stopped it. I still can. Why aren't I? It's what she wants, so why can't I just do it already?"

"Because you can't let her go. You're too overprotective, it's your fatal flaw, isn't it? Extreme loyalty? You can't let her go, because you simply can't. It's not in your nature. But there is something you can do about that."Nico offered.

"Wha ... what do you mean?"

"Well, I think the Daemon of Loyalty was er, _is _Eusebeia. All you have to do is pray to her to uh, make you less loyal."

"You really think that's gonna work?" Percy asked quizzically.

Nico shrugged, "It's worth a shot, if you really wanna let her go. I'm just giving you the option. What I did with Rose was pray to be a better guy around her. I really wanted it to work out with her, but I guess I didn't pray to the right God."

"You actually prayed to be a better guy? I don't think there's a God for that." Percy said.

"I was desperate, okay? Back off." Nico snapped.

"Okay." Percy said simply, looking at him with surprise.

They both took a deep breath and blew it out, simultaneously. Life wasn't good right now.

* * *

"Come now, just a little farther! That's it! Yes, you've got it! Very well done!" Chiron called up to Thalia, who was attempting the tight-rope esc thing. She was sweating and shaking like crazy, but she managed to get to the other side without having to be removed by ladder. This was her 14th try.

"G-good job, Thalia!" Percy stuttered. He was on a very angry Pegasus, which was their substitute for a bucking bronco.

"Yeah, just wonderful!" Nico growled. He was fending off a barrage of tennis balls, that were being launched at him from one of those machines tennis players use to practise, by using shadow force feilds.

"You're all doing excellent, I think we're even ahead of shedule!" Truth was, Thalia and Nico didn't want to be ahead of schedule. Chiron had promised that if they had spare time, he'd punish them for trying to kill each other. But Percy did. He wanted it more than anything, so he could see Annabeth. He was working extra hard, to make that happen.

"Arrgh! Why are we doing this again?" Nico grumbled.

"These are just excises to test different aspects. Thalia; her fear, Percy; endurance, and you, Nico, reflex. You're all doing wonderfully. But a break is in order. Well, for one of you. Percy, you have an hour to yourself, while Thalia and Nico must wash dishes." Chiron informed.

"WHAT? No fair! We deserve a break too!" Thalia shouted down to him.

"Well, if you want time off, don't try to kill people. Come, you two need to get suited up, or else your hands will burn off."

The last thing Percy heard before running out of there was their annoyed groans. "... Pony's pet ..." Nico grumbled under his breath, quiet enough for Chiron not to hear.

* * *

The door to Athena cabin slammed open. "Annabeth, I love you!"

Too bad no one was there. Percy cursed under his breath and looked for clues as to where she would be. He figured the camp activities shedule would be a good place to start. Polishing armor. Easy. He bolted out to the armory, making papers rustle in Athena cabin. As he ran, everything around him was a blur.

She could hear Percy coming from a mile off. He kept screaming her name, and acting like an idiot, or in other words, himself. "Percy?" She almost whispered, disbelievingly.

He bursted through the door, "Annabeth?"

A smile crept across her face, and she ran to him. "Percy!"

This wasn't the first time the kissed in front of a crowd. The Athena cabin cheered for them, even though some of her half-brothers _did_give Percy the evil-eye as they cheered. When they came up for air, Annabeth got a good look at Percy. She tried not to laugh. "Percy, what's with the-"

"I know, I know, I'll explain later. Right now, I need advise."

"What about?"

"You think it'd be wise to sneak out of polishing armor for a while?"

Annabeth smiled, "I don't know, but I don't think you can call it sneaking out when everybody already knows we're doing it."

"See, this is why you're the smart one." Percy told her.

Annabeth laughed. "There are _so_ many more reasons why I'm the smart one."

* * *

They went out to the fireworks beach, sat down on the sand, and talked. "So, are you gonna tell me what's up with that beard?"

Percy sighed. "It's not a beard, it's stubble. And, remember how I told you in the letter that we had all these weird side affects? Well, this is apparently one of them. And before you say, _why don't you just shave it off_? I tried already, it just keeps growing back, and I mean instantly."

"It's alright then, as long as you have a good reason, I guess I don't mind it. So, how are Thalia and Nico doing?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. Thalia admited why she was upset though, so I guess that's the first step, and stuff, but she still seems kind of sad. And guilty, very guilty. I wonder what she did that's making her so messed up. Oh, and she's eating a lot more. I don't know if that's good or bad, but still. Anyway, Nico's still not over Rose, and he's starting to bug us about it. I mean, he's making us feel bad so he can feel better. He's become a bit of a bully, but I don't hold it against him since I know why he's doing it. Thalia, on the other hand, is still kinda mad. I guess they're still working through it or whatever." Percy updated.

Annabeth seemed to be considering this. "Yeah, well, I'm worried about them. And since _I _can't help them, _you _have to. Make sure they don't do anything they could regret. They're probably very open right now, and you need to be there when they're ready to talk."

"Already working on it. Thalia opened up to me the other night. It was really weird. She was so open, and emotional, and not like herself."

"Yeah, Thalia can be surprisingly sensitive and vulnerable. She always likes to hide it though, because she thinks it makes her look weak. Oh, and by the way, she might be very irritable and angry in a little while, usually for no good reason." Annabeth warned, because step 3 of the 7 stages of grief was Anger/Bargaining.

"Why?" Percy asked, confused.

"Oh, just a feeling. Don't be too scared, and don't try to fight her." Annabeth ordered.

"Check. So ... what's going on with you?" Percy prompted. He didn't want to talk about their problems, and ruin their time together.

"Not much. Well, you know, camp stuff. I've been helping some of the younger campers with their Greek history."

"Oh, yeah? How are our _future heroes_ doing?"

"Better than you did when you first got here, that's for sure." Annabeh laughed. "But that's not much of an accomplishment, now is it?"

Percy tried to look offened, but he laughed too, "Hey, I wasn't_ that_ bad. And I think you have to cut me a little slack. I was worried about my mom, my dad, that whole _child-of-the-prophecy_ deal-"

"Fine, I take it back. They're doing better than you on a normal day at camp." Annabeth corrected.

"There's normal days?" Percy chuckled.

"You know what I mean Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed.

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun shining just right, the ocean glittering, and the breeze cool and crisp. They both avoided their problem, but it added an uneasiness every now and again. But, still, it was perfect. Well, you know, _half-blood _perfect. Eventually though, they couldn't avoid the enviable. "... And then he said that her tree was the best bathroom his hell-hound ever had!" Percy laughed.

"No way! I can't believe Nico was actually stupid enough to say that!" Annabeth laughed.

"And she totally freaked, and blew up the machine!" Percy chuckled.

Once they finished laughing they stared out to the sea. It was quiet for far too long. "Percy ... we can't just pretend like none of that happened. We've gotta talk about this."

Percy groaned. "Do we have to? Why can't we just enjoy the day?"

"I want to, but we've gotta sort this out. We can't just make like every thing's fine, it won't go away if we don't talk about it."

Percy sighed, "Fine ... You go first, I'll try to listen."

"Okay. I'm really angry at you for not trusting me to go to England, and I know you apologized. But I also know that you were studying up on architecture to impress me, which would normally be sweet, but I know you're doing it to make me not want to leave, so I'm even more mad. And things have been really awkward. I just wanna know ... why are you so upset all of the sudden?"

"'Cause it's not just all of the sudden. I just, didn't realize it untill I saw you about to leave like this. And this time, I want to make this perfectly clear; I trust you, with my life." Percy said slowly. " It's everything else I don't trust. Have you ever been to England? They _say _that it's merry old England, but I've been researching this, and England has one of the worst crime rates in the world! And I think it was every 851 people assaulted per 100,000! And you could be the 1, in the 851!" (No offense to those who live in merry old England! I got this information online, so don't blame me for most of the things Percy's gonna diss England with)

Annabeth stared at him strangely. "You _studied_ for something you didn't have to? Oh my Gods."

"A-and they've got the most expensive petrol gas over there. Your car will be so much more expensive!" Percy told her.

"Percy-"

"And I read that on average, living costs, uh, I think that's houses, are more expensive, since like, the homes there are usually bigger." (Again, online. I don't know if it's true)

"Percy-"

"And-"

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up for a second and listen." Annabeth said.

Percy's jaw tightened.

"Good. Now, I've been reading up on England, too. And, the gas may be more expensive, but you don't necessarily need a car in England. And the flights are cheaper to anywhere in Europe. I could go to Rome and see the-"

"I know, the Parthenon. Okay, I see your point. I worry a lot. But I do have good reasons. Long distance relationships usually can't work out." Percy debated.

"Well, kids _usually _don't save Zeus's master bolt. Kids _usually _don't travel half way around the world, and back, to save a camp. Kids _usually _don't navigate the labyrinth, battle monsters on a _daily _basis, or hold up the sky! And kids definitely don't defeat the titan lord against impossible odds! We're notaverage. We're not normal. And we're _definitely_ not usual, Percy. We're demigods, and we can do anything if we work together."

"Wow, that was pretty inspiring. All you need is an American flag in the background and you're set. But I still have reasons to be worried."

"What now?" Annabeth groaned. "Didn't you hear my speech?"

"Yeah, but I'm also worried about money." Percy stressed.

"What? Why? We've got plenty of money from my working on Olympus and your saving up your paychecks-"

"_Well_, not exactly." Percy admitted.

"What?" Annabeth questioned, staring him down.

"Well, and you gotta promise not to be mad ... I kinda spent all our savings on er, something ..."

"WHAT?" Annabeth screamed. "ON WHAT?"

"W-w-well, there was Thalia's operation, and, uh, well, Nico, Grover, and I wanted to have some fun one weekend, and ... well, we went to Vegas ... I made a lot of money, but then lost it all in one round. We were sworn to secrecy, 'cause they lost a lot too, an- ah, Styx! I gave up the secret!"

"Peseus Jackson ..." Annabeth seethed.

"Annabeth, p-please! Don't kill me!" Percy pleaded. "You love me, remember?"

"_HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SEAWEED BRAIN BEFORE, BUT THIS ..." _It goes on like this for a long, long time. She almost brings her knife out, too. "... _AND IF YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE BEFORE, OH, JUST YOU WAIT_!" And it goes on ... "_... I THOUGHT YOU AT LEAST HAD A SLIVER OF GOOD SENSE IN THAT SEAWEED BALL YOU CALL A BRAIN, BUT APPEARENTLY, YOU'RE AN IDIOTIC SIMPLETON WHO IS COMPLETELY INCAPABLE OF ARTICULATE THOUGHT!"_ And on ... "... _AND_ VEGAS_? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? OH WAIT, YOU WEREN'T!" _And on.

Eventually, she did calm down a little, so unless you want to read 10 chapters of Annabeth's rants, let's just skip to then.

"I've said I'm sorry about a billion and one times, but I'll say it again; I'm really, really, _really_sorry. Just let me finish telling you my point." Percy apologised.

"Fine. But you are _so _dead later." Annabeth growled, her arms crossed.

"Okay, so without my savings, we don't have a lot of money for you to keep traveling back and forth for the holidays. Which means, it'll be the full four years that we don't see each other-"

"Well, _maybe, _if you hadn't spent all our money in a freaking _casino_-"

"I said I was sorry! You know I didn't mean to l-"

"Oh, that's supposed to make it all better? Because you didn't _mean to_?"

"I'm sorry!"

"All our finical plans are ruined!" Annabeth screamed.

"I'm sorry!" His voice wavering.

"Oh Gods, what have you done?"

"I'm so sorry!" Tears welling in his eyes.

"I've been paying the bills with that money! That means we're in debt! At 18!" Annabeth cried. "You've been hiding the mail from the government haven't you?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't! Grover and Nico made me swear on my life, and they didn't want to get in trouble so-"

"Percy! Don't you know what this means?" Annabeth sobbed.

"I know! I'm so sorry! I-I-I don't ... I don't ..." Annabeth sobbed into Percy's shoulder. "I-I'm sor-ry!" Percy hiccuped.

"You did-dn't even t-ell m-me." Annabeth wept. "Y-you don't ev-ven trust m-me to d-deal with our m-money?"

"I d-do it's ju-ust, I was s-scared to l-lose you ... 'c-cause you'd b-be mad ... " Percy bawled. You know, as it turns out, you can't argue when you're bawling.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annabeth asked, staring out to sea. They had eventually stopped crying because they simple ran out of tears.

"I wanted to, so badly. But I thought if I could handle it myself, I wouldn't have to upset you, and Grover and Nico didn't want to get in trouble with Rose or Juniper, so I didn't want to rat them out, and I'm an idiot, so I thought I could pull it off before you noticed, and-" Percy babbled.

"Is that why you took all those extra shifts?" Annabeth asked blandly.

"Yep." Percy answered dryly. "It might not matter now but ... from that I saved a couple thousand. But ... because we had to pay for the operation, it's down to 500."

"Out of about 15,000?"

Percy nodded remorsefully.

Annabeth heaved a long sigh. "Go."

"Annabeth, I-"

"Just go. I can't look at you right now." Her eyes closed, and her hand on her forehead.

"I ... I love you. And I was trying to get more money so we-"

"Please Percy ... Go."

He looked at her for a while, then kissed the top of her head, a tear slipping out, and trudged back to the cabins.

**Ouch. That's bad. Oh, and by the way, just in case you didn't get it, _I _DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THE BAD THINGS ABOUT ENGLAND! I've never even been there! That's just what I read online, so it's not my fault, really. Oh, and Percy hasn't prayed to be less loyal yet, but will he? I don't know. I usually just wing it. We'll see. By the way, this one, I didn't necessarily want to be long. I wanted it to be short sweet and to the point, but I kept writing.**

**P.S. Where I live, I'm posting this on August 13th. What about you?**


	12. Dreams of Truth

**Author's Note: (Give me an A! Give me an N! Give me an N-O-Y-I-N-G A-U-T-H-O-R-'S N-O-T-E!) Hello? Anybody still reading this thing? If you are, thanks! By the way, I haven't forgot about explaining who Thalia was kissing. It's just the opportunity for explanation hasn't come up yet, but it will be explained. Just reminding you, so you don't give up on me completely. I've been working on that side-project to much, but anyway, enjoy …**

Thalia and Nico were grumpy from having to scrub dishes.

"I can't believe him!" Thalia ranted. "Why can he boss us around like that? Don't get me wrong, I like Chiron, but seriously! _Dishes?_WE'RE NOT ADOLESCENT FIFTH GRADERS! Gods!"

"My hands hurt, is that normal?" Nico questioned.

"After about an hour of heavy duty dish washing, yeah. Plus you still haven't fixed your bandaged hand. Why not? You can't do it?"

"No." Nico snapped defensively. "It's just I ... okay, I can't do it? Happy?"

"No! Chiron's treating us like little kids! _Grr_, I'm so mad!"

"Why? It's not that bad," Nico said, trying (and failing) to drown his hand completely in shadows.

"Because I just am, okay? Gods!" Thalia declared.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"No! I'm so freaking angry! Aarrrh!" Thalia growled. She electric-punched the wall, for no reason. "****, now my freaking hand hurts! Stupid wall!"

"You know what they say, don't punch the wall, and it won't punch back." Nico said sarcastically.

Thalia turned on him, "Shut up! You wanna take the wall's place?"

Nico seemed slightly amused by this, like her threats were a joke. "Ooo I'm shaking, Thalia, don't do that!"

Thalia pinned him up against the side of the Big House by his neck. "Don't ... make ... fun ... of ... me." Thalia seethed.

"Okay." Nico croaked, an octave higher than usual. Thalia dropped him and ran over to punch a shrub. Nico rubbed his neck, a sour look on his face. Percy trudged up, looking completely numb. He sat on the porch step, next to Nico. Nico, watching Thalia beat up the shrub, said, "Word of advise; don't tease Thalia. At all. She's a spaz, and even more than usual."

"... Kay ..." Percy mummbled softly.

Nico, surprised by his defeated, and utterly depressed tone, asked, "Are you okay?"

"... No ..." He murmured.

"Oh no, you didn't ... break up, did you?"

Percy shook his head no every so slightly.

"What's up then?" Nico sought.

"... Vegas ..." That's all Nico needed to hear.

"Dude! Why did you tell her? It was our secret, man! ****, when Juniper finds out, Grover is so dead! And Rose will - ah, ****! Why do I keep forgetting?" Nico groaned. "... Er, doesn't matter now. You. Told. On. Us. You're officially a rat. But I can forgive temporarily, seeing as I don't have a girlfriend to punish me for getting Grover to bet for me. So, how'd she take it?"

"... Screaming ... Crying ... The works. Now I think she hates me. I ruined almost all her plans in one night. Then lied about it. We're officailly *******." Percy told him quietly.

"AARRRGH! TAKE THAT EVIL PLANT!" Thalia shouted at the inanimate shrub.

"Why's she so mad at the plant?" Percy asked quietly, his brows furrowing.

"I don't know. Hey, Thalia? Why so angry at the plant?" Nico called to her.

Thalia looked back, surprised he was still there, "I ... I don't know." With that she came and sat on the step next to them. She noticed Percy's slouching and beaten look. She mouthed to Nico behind Percy's back, '_They break up?'_

_No,_ He mouthed back. _I'll explain later._

"Look, Percy, you need to remember that she still loves you, and whatever happened was just-"

"No ... She doesn't anymore ... I ruined everything ." Percy corrected.

"Don't talk like that. It's not as bad as you think. Just give it time, okay? You just gotta have hope that things will be better." Thalia soothed.

Percy pulled away, and he "... I don't want your sympathy. Don't pretend like every thing's fine, or that none of that happened ... And, _especially _don't pretend like you know what I'm going through, because you sure as Hades don't. Things might've happened between you and Luke, but you never-"

"Don't _ever _talk like you know what happened between us. You don't know what we went through, or how hard we worked just to stay alive. He took care of us-"

"I'm not saying he was a bad guy," Percy fought. "I'm saying you don't know what it's like to be feel so broken insi-"

"How do you even know? We went through absolute _Hades, _and somehow, we were the happiest we'd ever been! Do you know how incredibly scared we were of losing each other? No, you don't. And you know something else? When I actually did, it was the hardest thing I ever had to deal with in my life ... I still haven't got over it." Thalia admitted. "I pretend I have, sure. I lie about it to everybody, even myself sometimes. And do you know why?" Tears welled in her eyes, and forcibly streamed down her cheek. "Because deluding myself to thinking I'm over him, is the only way to get temporary relief ... So, don't you tell me I don't know what's like to feel broken."

An awkward silence wedged it's way in, while Thalia vigerously wiped away tears. And it stayed that way, silent, for a long time. They stared out to the horizon. The single place where sea and sky always meet to the same point. (That a little too corny?). Percy gazed over at Thalia, who was concentrating hard on a spot somewhere in the distance, so she didn't have to look at Percy or Nico. Percy sighed, "I'm sorry, Thalia. I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just really upset right now."

She didn't look at him. "If either of you tell _anybody _any of of what I just said, I'll ring your necks with your tongues, got that?"

They both nodded quickly.

"Good."

"... Thalia?" Nico asked.

"What?" Thalia said sharply, glaring at him.

"You said you were the happiest you'd ever been when you were with Luke. What about the hunters? I thought you were happier with them, at least, that's what you said just after you joined them. Which would you rather do? Be with Luke, before he turned to Kronos, or be a hunter?" Nico questioned.

"Pssh, that's easy. I'd ... uh, well of coarse I'd ... I don't know. I _was_ pretty happy as a hunter, but ... Luke ... I don't know. But I don't wanna be hurt again" Thalia admitted.

"You know, it was only Luke who broke your heart." Percy added. "I bet somewhere out there, there's a guy who would've jumped at the chance to be with you, just 'cause you're you. The best thing about first love, is it's supposed to be the first of many. I heard that from an Aphrodite kid, she said it gives her a little hope that things will work out one way or another."

"Whatever." Thalia dismissed. "Can we talk about something that _isn't _totally depressing?"

"Well, Grover says he gets to travel all around the world to search for demigods. He sent me an email from Paris." Percy offered.

"Paris, _France?_" Nico asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep. He says the Eiffel tower looks good outside pictures. Though, since it's the city of love and stuff, he says he wishes Juniper could be there with him. He says he can't wait to purpose in a few years."

"Whoa, he's already thinking about marriage?" Thalia questioned, laughing a little.

"Dude! Why would he wanna do that?" Nico said, slapping his hand on his forehead, and shaking his head.

"No way. You're one of those stupid guys who don't wanna be _'tied down?'"_Thalia ranted, looking at him disgusted.

"No. It's just, doesn't it seem scary? All that responsibility, the vows hanging over your head, and then there's the possibility of kids! I-I-I couldn't do that. I mean how can anybody stand it? With all the-"

"Wait, you're afraid of marrige?" Percy asked, surprised.

"No." Nico snapped.

"You're afraid of commitment? Wait, if you're afraid of commitment, why are you whining about losing your girlfriend so much?" Thalia sought.

"Because I'm not afraid of commitment!" Nico shouted. "Plus, Rose was really speacail. It's just ... I'm afraid of ... something else, okay? You of all people should know a persons fears should be personal, Thalia. If I tell about your fear of heights, you'd probably stop bugging me about this, so maybe I should- _GAWWWRRRKK! OWWWWW, GODS **** IT, THALIA!" _Thalia had got up and kicked him in the coconuts.

"Why'd you do that?" Percy asked, laughing a little.

"Because I'M MAD! And he's a weasel who needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut!" Thalia told him, loudly. "You object to this? If so, you're next."

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Percy avoided.

Thalia sat back down. Nico was still winching in pain. Thalia and Percy stared out to the horizon again. It was kind of funny. A few minutes earlier, Percy was completely depressed. And then, by having Thalia and Nico there, both having problems of their own, brought him out of the self-pity state. Right now, they needed each other, because, they were the only ones they had.

* * *

Later that night, Nico tip-toed into Hades cabin, as if not to wake up the sleeping Max. Nico noticed that the passage to the Underworld had gotten a lot deeper. Max apparently didn't know about shadow travel yet. Nico laughed a little. He wondered what Max thought about him. They weren't close at all, and Nico thought that wasn't just because of circumstance. He didn't want there to be another son of Hades. Another ghost king. And what did his Father think. That was the ultimate question. What was their relationship? What had they done together? Nico regarded Max's sleeping face. He was so frustrated with all of his answerless questions he almost woke Max up. Soon, whenever possible, he would confront him. Get just enough information to decide weather or not to trust him.

All of the sudden, Nico heard a cry echo through the night. "AAARRRRRRHHHH! I HATE THIS CAMP!"

"You and me both, buddy." Nico sighed.

Nico flopped down on his bed, totally exhausted. The last couple days had been terrible. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of Hades palace, deep in the Underworld. His father sat upon his throne, next to Persephone, who was chewing him out for something stupid like, dishonoring her mother too many times. "... And she said if you keep treating her this way, she shall tell Zeus about your little affair with that ***** 20-something years ago."

"She would not dare! That was just way to pass time, one night in the wrong place at the wrong time, just another mistake. Zeus has made his share of mistakes as well, I remind you. That girl of his turned out to be just as much of a disappointment as any other demigod, maybe even more so. I shall never forget the priceless look on his face when his daughter chose Artemis over him. And Poseidon has his faults, too." Hades fought.

"Yes, well, she does not care wheather or not _they _made mistakes, she only has to tell them one of yours, and strict punishment will be handed out. It could be cause for great stir among the Gods, with your breaking the oath, too."

"... Everything is cause for great stir ..." Hades grumbled. "... Oh, fine. But someday I shall be able to incinerate her crops without conscience! I shall rule over her, and she will be sorry she ever set foot in my realm!" Hades bellowed.

The dream changed. This time, to a familiar place on his old middle school's grounds. A small hill in the very back. A lonesome oak tree stood a top the grassy hill. Sitting under it, was someone he never expected. Himself. It didn't make sense. Demigod dreams were of events happening in the present, not the past. He couldn't figure out why this was happening. It was obviously the previous spring because he had only had one year there so far, and flowers bloomed in the Principal's private garden. His dream-self watched the other Nico sit under the tree. He decided to do some tests. He ran a hand through this other Nico, which just made his hand shimmer, like a hologram. Then Rose ran up the hill to him. That's when he realized what this was. His memory.

'I remember this, it's when Rose asked if I had a girlfriend.' Nico laughed. He was particularly proud of how he handled this one. Real smooth. (Since no one can hear this Nico, his quotes are in the one dash thing)

She sat down next to him under the tree. The bell had just rung to signify the end of the school day. "What's up?" The 13 year old Nico asked, in a smooth voice.

Nico smirked at how cool he looked and sounded. That meant his temporary plan worked. The plan to be cool and reserved, and not come on too strong. That changed, however, after their first kiss. He didn't need to be cool. But it seemed to be working here. Maybe he should of played it cool a little longer.

"Not a lot. What about you?" Rose asked him.

Nico chuckled and said along with his past self, ' "Little a this, little a that. You know, school, girls, stuff like that." '(Bad grammar, I know. But that's how he said it)

Rose looked a little dissapointed. "Girls? Like who exactly?"

Nico loved this part. 'Set it up.'

"Well, you know. Pretty girls. One in particular, the prettiest." Nico replied. Now, he sounded cool, but on the inside he was freaking out that she was sitting so close to him. He was amazed he got the words out.

"Oh ... So, like Vallery Easton the cheer leader, or Cindy Paddington, the track star?" Rose asked sadly, out of curiosity.

'Nice move, now give her a hint.' Nico advised.

"No, she's more into animals." Nico hinted, as if he could hear his future self.

"Really?" Rose didn't know many girls in her grade that really cared about animals. Just Abby Kinsley, Ella Heinrich, and ... her. Her hart skipped a beat.

"Yep. Loves 'em."

"So, does she know you like her?" Rose tried.

'Sweet, now go in for the kill!' Nico told him sharply.

"Well, I guess that's for you to decide." Nico said, looking into her eyes, with that smooth voice.

'Nice.' Nico laughed.

Rose and Nico leaned in closer and closer until -_HOOOOONK. HOOOOOOOOOOONK._ Rose pulled back a second before impact. Her Dad was sitting in his pick-up, honking at them. She forgot that he was supposed pick her up from school on Wednesdays.

"Ah, crud. My Dad! I-I gotta go Nico, I'm sorry." Rose said quickly, grabbing for her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah." Nico confirmed, trying not to show how angry and dissapointed he was.

'No, Stop her! Follow her! Do something!' Nico shouted to his past self.

"Er, wait. Rose?"

"GET IN THE CAR, ROSELYN." Jerry barked, honking the horn like crazy.

'Shut up, and let the boy talk!'

"I better go, his temper can get pretty wild when I'm around boys." Rose sighed.

"But ... when will I see you again?" He called.

'Don't sound desperate!'

"Camp!" Rose called over her shoulder.

Nico sighed as she drove away. He put his hands in his pockets and trudged down the hill, in the opposite direction.

'No. Don't leave. Run after her. Or at least call her. Come on, coward! Why are you so scared? Get back here! You love her, and you can't tell her? YOU NEVER DO, YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO AFRAID SHE'LL SAY SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK! GODS **** IT, TELL HER! WHY CAN'T I TELL HER?'

The dream ended with that.

Nico's eyes flung open. He slowly sa up in bed. _Why can't I? Or, why couldn't I? Thalia was right, I'm afraid of commitment. No, well, not exactly. It's more I don't wanna have the responsibility of a serious relationship. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, and I 'took it for granted' because I was so scared of going any farther. I can't believe this! I'm so stupid! No wonder I'm technically related to Percy! But ... I _do _love her. And it feels right to be with her. I wanna be with her ... and if I wanna be with her, I gotta swallow my fear, and suck it up. Wait, that's why the prayer didn't work. Because it wasn't that I needed to be a better guy, it was that I needed to get over my fear and tell her love her. My Dad wanted me to learn the lesson myself, I bet. He loves me ... I think ... No I don't. I know he doesn't care about me. And I hate him. That's what that vision meant, that's what I meant when I yelled it before I 'died.' I do hate him. That's why I left the Underworld. I couldn't take anymore of his orders. He drove me up here. The only family I have left my ***. _

He tried going back to sleep multiple times. But he had far too much to think about.

**Done. Okay, Nico's afraid of commitment because death can end a commitment so suddenly. He should know, since he's the son of Hades and all. And the strange part of the dream was sent to him by a certain goddess. You know who right? Anyway, I'm going to Jamaica for two whole weeks on August 20th! Epic! I'm going to see a whole bunch of relatives and stuff so I'm not to sure I'll be able to write as much. No promises on updates. **

**P.S. I can't wait!**


	13. The Innocence of a Child

**Author's Note: (You are now entering the Twilight Zone, where author's notes aren't annoying!) Hey, what's up? It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I couldn't update regularly, like I told you, I was on vacation, but now I'm back so here's chapter 13!Oh, and thanks for the reviews! I love reading them :)**

******WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A DREAM WHERE THALIA RELIVES A TERRIBLE MEMORY. THIS MEMORY IS VERY SAD, AND I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW.**

Thalia hated this. She hated a lot of things, but this was the top of the list. Well, you know, at the moment. That stupid bed in that stupid cabin was the only escape. She hated the way it felt. To be weak, and powerless. And there was nothing she could do to stop this feeling from creeping into her mind. And she hated that Artemis even thought to kick her out. After all, she had given up everything and joined her stupid hunt. She was angry. Very angry. Mostly at Artemis. She didn't want anybody thinking they could play with her emotions like that, even a God. She wanted to get revenge on Artemis, make her feel the way she did; discarded, unwanted, and unneeded. But she was a Goddess. A pretty powerful one at that. If Thalia even tried anything she would be turned into a boar or something. You know, something they could hunt down. She'd seen it happen, and it wasn't pretty.

She was so frustrated. So she ended up on the floor that night. Why? She was so mad, she burnt her bed to ash. Luckily, the cabin was made of stone, and couldn't be burnt as well. "AAARRRRRRHHHH! I HATE THIS CAMP!" Thalia cried.

She pushed her self up. Luckily, there as a large surplus of beds right there in Zeus cabin. Good thing Zeus could keep it in his pants. She flopped down miserably on the closest. _I hate this bed, I hate this cabin, I hate this camp, I hate the hunt, I hate my LIFE._She thought. It didn't take long to fall asleep because she was so tired already.

The dream started like this. This place was somewhere Thalia recognized. A place she never wanted to go back to. Her mother's house from when she was a kid. Thalia's dream-self groaned. Just beautiful. A trip down memory lane. She thought maybe after her mother's death, they would've cleaned the place up, but no. It was still a wreck. But ... there was something weird about it. It looked too much like it used to. She would of thought it would at least have police tape around the front door. But it looked ... the same. Decrepit, but the exact same ... weird.

She went inside to see something that made her jump back. A 4-year-old version of herself playing with some toy. It didn't make any sense, since demigod dreams weren't from the past, but it was happening. Wait, that was a teddy bear in her hand. They didn't have enough money for a teddy bear, Thalia remembered her Mom telling her ... Then she remembered. She had managed to keep it a secret until ... uh oh. 'Hey, kid. Hide that thing now, Mom comes home early from the supermarket! Come on, go!' Thalia warned her past self. Too bad she couldn't hear herself.

"Kay Cubbles, now we're going to play superheroes! I'll be the super hero, an' you be the sibekick." Little Thalia told her bear. Thalia remembered having trouble with the letter 'd'.

'Seriously. You can go play in your room, okay? Mom's coming back any minute! Just GO NOW!' Thalia tried lifting her up by the armpits, but her hands just went right through.

"We're gonna be heroes! We'll save the worlb from the evil boctor ... uh, evil! Yeah. Br. Evil is trying to kill all the kitties and boggies! We gotta stop him!"

'Okay, that's cute and everything but, you. Have To. Go. NOW! Please, this is when you start to realize everything sucks. Arrrgh! This is so useless, you can't hear me, can you? ... Or maybe you're ignoring me ... Hey me, I've got cookies!' Nothing. She didn't respond. '... Okay uh, oh! I've got !' Still nothing. 'Gods, if you could hear me, you'd give in to those.'

The 4-year-old Thalia was racing around the room fighting invisible enemies. Thalia would have been embarrassed if anyone else could see this. "Woo hoo! We beat up the bab-guys, Cubbles! We're heroes! When my Babby (Daddy) hears what big heroes we are, he'll come back ... and we can be a family ... maybe Mommy will feel better with Babby here ..." Thalia grimaced at this. Such high hopes. Only to be crushed.

Just then, Thalia heard a car pull up in the drive way. 'Oh Gods, no. COME ON, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET OUT OF HERE! GO! RUN! PLEASE!'

Apparently, little Thalia hadn't heard the car, because she said, "... Come on, Cubbles. Let's play something bifferent. Oo, what 'bout space abventure? You like that game, Cubbles? ... Me too."

Both Thalia's dream-self and 4-year-old Thalia heard the key jangling in the slot. "No! Cubbles, hibe!"

Too late. Thalia's mom slammed the door open. She was drunk. Again. She gasped, "You little Brat! You stole a toy!"

"N-no, I-I-I founb it. On my birthbay, by the park. It was wrapped, an' it hab my name on it and everything!" She defended. _What? I don't remember that ..._

"LIAR! GIVE ME THAT BEAR!" Thalia's mom screamed.

'WAIT! I remember now, she's telling the truth! Just check her trash, the tag should still be in there, it has my name on it! I just don't remeber who it was from ...'

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE CUBBLES! HE'S MY BESTEST FRIENB I EVER HAB EVER!" Thalia screeched.

"Your bestest friend, huh? Well then that's different. I'LL BURN HIM! NOW GIVE ME THAT BEAR, BRAT!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I WON'T LET YOU! HE'S MINE!" She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

'Bad move, Kid. You're cornered.' Thalia remembered sadly.

"I'LL KILL YOU AND THE BEAR, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT HERE!" Thalia's mom said, stumbling over to the door.

"NO, YOU WON'T BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU! CUBBLES IS MINE! He's the mostest special bear ever, a-an' he protects me at night, ..."

Thalia's eyes widened. She remembered this speech, and she mumbled along with her past-self. 'And he makes everything all right because daddy gave him to me. It even said so on the tag on my fourth birthday.'

Thalia's mom stopped banging on the door. "Your father? No way, you're lying so you can keep the ******* bear."

"No I'm not! It said in a fancy writing, th-that I could read! It's Babby's (Daddy's) special writing."

"That's the worst lie I ever heard! You're too stupid to read anything!" Thalia's Mom screamed.

'I'm dyslexic, you jerk! It was ancient Greek, and I bet you know it! I hate you so much!' Thalia yelled to the Mom who couldn't hear her.

"But it's true!"

"I've had enough of your lies! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING I MIGHT REGRET!"

'Liar. You never regret anything you did to me.' Thalia told her, tears welling up in her eyes.

It was quiet for a second, then the 4-year-old Thalia poked her head out of the bathroom. "Like what?"

"Not this." Thalia's mom ripped open the door and snatched the bear from the Thalia's tiny hands. The 4-year-old tried jumping desperately, all the while screaming and crying. It was so painful to watch, Thalia turned away in disgust and utter sadness, tears glistening in her eyes.

'Why'd you have to drink mom? ... Please just tell me ... All my life I tried to figure it out, but I never could ...' Thalia whispered, her back turned to the now burning bear. Thalia's mom had taken out a lighter and dangled the child's toy over it until it's leg caught fire. Her cruelty when she drank had no boundary.

"CUBBLES! NO! MOMMY HELP CUBBLES! I'LL BE THE BESTEST LITTLE GIRL EVER, JUST HELP CUBBLES! PLEASE" The little girl begged.

"See what happens when you hide things from me, Thalia? Your precious bear is up in smoke because of you!" She said throwing the bear across the room into a dieing potted plant. That wasn't a good idea obviously, since she just set the thing aflame. Some of plant's leaves caught too, but Thalia's mom didn't notice. She stumbled out of the room, to go feed her addiction, and Thalia rushed to the sink and turned the tap. She brought out one of her sippi cups, and unscrewed the cap. She filled it to the very top, and ran over to the plant. She poured it on the plant and ran back for more water. She continued this about four or five times, until the fire was completely out. Then she cautiously fished around in the bottom of the bowl. She slowly pulled out the remainder of the bear, her bottum lip trembling. The one leg was completely gone, and the rest thankfully just singed. Stuffing was laced with dirt from the plant.

"Cubbles ... b-bon't worry, I've got you. I-I'll clean you up, an' put tape on that leg, an' everything'll be good, okay?" She cooed, tears dripping onto the bear. "Mommy won't hurt you eva again ... like she hurts me ..."

The dream thankfully finally ended. Thalia's eyes flew open. She thought,

__

_What the Hades was that? I thought demigod dreams were supposed to be from the present, not the past. And ... Zeus, he ... he gave me that bear. He put it by the place he knew I'd go ... What does that mean? ... He's still not around for me, but ... does he care? Did he? _

* * *

Percy had it all planned out. A fool-proof plan to win back Annabeth, and solve all their money problems. He had stayed up extra late to think this one up, but it was finally ready. Tomorrow he would put it in action. It would be dangerous, and there was a great chance he wouldn't come back, but if he could pull it off, everything would work itself out somehow. It had to. It would. If not, he'd be all out of options.

**D-o-n-e spells done! Oh, and my mom owns a daycare, and I _have_heard a kid who can't say the letter 'd', so I'm not bluffing, she's based completely off her. Even the bear's name is based off her bear. She always comes up to me and says,_ Look at my Cubbles! _She's so cute. By the way, Jamaica is such a beautiful place. So alive, and full of wonderful plant-life. Oh, and along with England, they too drive on the other side of the road. Who knew? The first few times we drove here, I freaked out because I thought we were going to crash into on-coming cars. Oh, and a pack of Skittles, in Jamaican money, is around _50 _bucks. Translated to American, that's less than a dollar, but still ... wow ... **

**P.S. I loved it there, but I'm glad to be back home. Especially since lizards and cockroaches don't come into your house here. I'm not freaking kidding, they come into your house and make it their own. **


	14. A Scheme For The Ages

**Author's Note: (It's going … going … it's gone! His sanity is gone! From reading the Author's note!) Hey, here it is, Percy's so called fool-proof plan. I think it's an okay plan for a Seaweed Brain, don't you?**

Percy had marched up to Thalia and Nico the next morning, who were sitting on the porch of the Big House. He had a serious look on his face, one that meant, if anyone tried to mess with him, seaweed gets shoved up place it should never go. "Oo, _someone's _angry." Nico said when he saw Percy's march.

"Not angry, determined. Come, I've gotta show you guys something." Percy grunted, motioning to follow him to the Poseidon cabin.

"What?" They both asked.

He looked back at them crazily, "My plan to fix all my problems."

Thalia and Nico exchanged looks. "What?"

"Ugh, just come and I'll show you." Percy told them impatiently.

Once they got inside stepped into Poseidon cabin, Thalia and Nico stood at the entrance a little shocked. Nico nearly did a double-take. It was as if a tornado had spun in the cabin last night. Blankets and pillows thrown everywhere _except_ the beds, night tables stacked in a corner, and even some beds were turned over. "So ... you don't like the beds either?" Thalia asked, looking at the bed in the fountain.

"What? Oh, I guess I kind of sleep-walked. That might be a side-affect, or me just being stressed. But that doesn't matter, the dream I had _while _I was sleep-walking is what's really important. It gave me the idea of a lifetime! And it was so simple, I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Percy expressed.

"So, are you going to tell us what this _brilliant _idea is, or are we going to play some sort of guessing game?" Nico pondered.

"Okay, just a sec, I think I put the paper somewhere ... Aha! Here it is! Lady and Gentlemen, if _anybody _could actually ever call you that, I present to you, after long dileberation, my plan to make everything good again!" Percy said, unrolling the paper, and presenting it to them.

"Percy, you do realize this plan of yours is just a bunch of crude drawings, right?" Thalia asked skeptically.

"Well yeah, but I really didn't want to have to write anything, so I drew it. So I can like, check stuff off as I do-"

"So it's a check list? Pretty lame, Percy." Nico told him.

"What? Why?"

"Did you ever hear about Hercules checkin' off junk he did? No. Because he was too busy kicking serious butt to use a _dainty_check list. He was a hero, people did that for him later, when he became a legend. Achilles? No check-list, either. Orion-"

"I get it. But I figured without Annabeth, I'd need something to keep things in order for me. This is a sad substitute, but it'll do. See? I've got it all planned out. First, I wrote another love letter to Annabeth, sent it to her last night, about what I'm doing and how much I love her-"

"Barf on a stick." Thalia muttered.

"Whatever. Phase 2 of the operation is right here, see? This is where I tell you guys about it."

"Is that supposed to be me? I look way cooler than that!" Nico said outraged.

"Shut up or I'll give you zits and thick nerd glasses, too." Percy threatened. That shut him up. "Alright, step 3, is to convince you to part of my plan."

"What exactly are you trying to convince us of? Because whatever it is, you're not doing a good job." Thalia told him.

"I'm getting to that. Okay, all I need you guys to do, is cover for me with Chiron. I'll leave the details with you, but don't tell him where I'm actually going."

"Wait, you're leaving? In the middle of training? You can't do that, Percy. Remember what this disease is like without the training? You'll start having those attacks again, and if you're gone too long-"

"I'll be fine. That doesn't matter. As soon as I get the card, I'll try to get back to camp." Percy said.

"What card?"

"Well you see that's step five. Step four is leave camp and get there. And step five, is to go into the Lotus Casino and get one of those gift cards. The hard part is resisting the temptation to stay for all eternity. Then, if I get back in one piece, I can pay all the bills with money and I don't have-"

"WHAT! NO, YOU IDIOT!" Nico exploded. "YOU CAN'T GO BACK IN THE LOTUS! YOU MIGHT NEVER COME OUT! DON'T BE STUPID!"

"It's the only way to fix things! Think about it. Listen, my dream was like a weird reminder almost. Instead of stuff that's happening now, it was like a dream of a few years ago. Back when we were twelve. I remembered that when we got out of the casino, Annabeth payed the taxi driver with the card and the meter had an infinity sign! I could be the richest guy in the world, and get Annabeth anything and everything she ever wanted and deserves. It would make everything right. I'm going to sneak out as soon as possible, and travel by Hippocampi, then maybe a Pegasus or something to get to Vegas. I wonder if Blackjack can meet me at the port, or something."

"You're seriously going to go back into that Gods-forsaken casino? You're going to get trapped forever! It can't solve everything between you and Annabeth if Annabeth's dead when finally get out! There has to be some other way!" Nico insisted.

"There isn't. I don't have a lot of time, and the plan is already in progress with that letter. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back until I can get my hands on one of those cards. I need you two to help me do it. Just cover for me, okay?"

Nico and Thalia looked hesitant, but eventually they agreed, "Fine." Nico with his arms crossed grunting, Thalia with an angry and impateint look.

"What happens if you do get sucked in? What's your plan then, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "If I do get trapped ... you can come get me. If after two weeks, I haven't Iris messaged you that I'm on my way back, you can come get me out, okay?"

"Deal." Nico said.

"Fine, but you better not get eaten by monsters on the way, Kelp Head. Because if I have to go _all_the way across the country for nothing, there'll be Hades to pay." Thalia warned, which was her way of saying 'good luck'.

"Uh, thanks?" Percy questioned.

"Wait, what's that last picture you drew at the bottom? It's a really really _really _bad rendition, whatever it is." Nico asked.

"Well, that's the biggest part of the plan, but I don't want to tell anybody until I tell her. It's big, and if she agrees, it'll fix everything. But first I need the money." Percy explained.

"Okay, so you put the love letter on her porch, what next?"

"Next is to get out of here." Percy said grabbing a pre-packed backpack. He took one last look at the ruined Poseidon cabin and headed out the door. Nico and Thalia followed him. They went over to the stables, to find Black Jack telling some sort of story. Well, Percy could, but Thalia and Nico were left in the dark.

_"... And the guy makes a left turn, and what does he see? His ex-wives mother, the one that he killed the day before! And she takes a knife out of her back and - oh hey, boss! I was just telling a scary story. This one's a classic!"_

"Black Jack, you know you shouldn't tell the foals scary stories. They'll have nightmares and start running all over camp again." Percy scolded.

"A hoarse can tell a scary story? What is it, the time he ran out of oats?" Nico asked.

Black Jack whined, _"Tell that little pile of plop that he's two words away from getting a hoof in his face."_

"I'm not saying that!" Percy told him.

"What? Is that stupid animal making fun of me?"

"_Stupid animal? That's it, I'm gonna-"_

"Black Jack, stop! You stop too, Nico." Percy ordered.

"No it's okay, I think I can take him." Nico chuckled, not taking him seriously.

_"If you say so."_ Black Jack turned around and bucked Nico in he face with his hooves. Nico flew backwards.

"You got any opinions?" Percy asked Thalia, who shook her head. "Good. Now, Black Jack, would you be willing to fly out, one more time?"

_"Sure thing, Boss! And I'll handle any jokers like him along the way."_

"Cool. I need you to meet me in Palacios Texas, on the shoreline of Tres Palacios Bay, and Turtle Bay, in about ... 3 days."

"3 _days_? How're going to get to Texas in 3 days without flying?" Thalia asked.

"Easy. I take a Hippocampi and sail around Florida and into the Gulf of New Mexico. From there I meet Black Jack, and we fly the rest of the way to Nevada. How's that sound to you Black Jack? You think you can do all that, because I know it's a lot of flying-"

_"Meet ya? I'll be there _waiting _for ya, Boss!"_

"Awesome, I'll see you there. Plus, I'll have some oats and carrots for you, too. We'll probably have to take a break in between."

"Okay, you're plan is officially completely crazy." Thalia told Percy.

"I thought you said it was already crazy."

"Yeah, but now it's _completely_ crazy." Thalia sighed, "Just don't kill yourself, okay? Don't over do it with the sea powers, don't get eaten by monsters, and please, for the love of the Gods, don't eat any sugar. I mean, what did those innocent people ever do to you?"

"_Ha-ha."_

"All I'm trying to say is ... well, you know it, and I know it, but you don't have to make me say it, right?"

"What?" Percy asked innocently.

"Oh, come on."

"Come on, what?"

Thalia blew out an angry sigh, "If you died I'd ... m- ... miss you, okay? You're a good friend, and it feels like I don't have a lot of those now."

"Aw, that's just because you're not lieutenant anymore. You were constantly surrounded by friends when you were, but now that you're not, you feel more alone. I'll be okay. I defeated Kronos, I'll think I can handle a trip there and back." Percy assured.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh ..." Nico moaned from the ground.

"You think he's okay?" Percy wondered.

"I don't know. You must have had brain damage sometime in your past, is that normal?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

"_Oh thanks._ I'm serious, he kind of looks hurt."

"Kind of? Wha ... Ergh, what kind of _moron_ would think I'm only _kind of_ hurt?" Nico said trying to push himself up.

"You want to go to the infirmary?" Percy offered.

"No, you Idiot. Of _coarse_ I don't. It's not like I was kicked in the face by your stupid pony. Oh wait, I _was_!" Nico growled.

"Okay, Thalia, get him to the infirmary with out giving him more reason to go there. I'm heading out."

"Already? What about the Hippocampi? Don't you have to ask them first?" Thalia asked.

Percy laughed as he walked towards the beach, "They worship me and Tyson. Plus they owe me a favor."

Nico stumbled over. He was kind of dizzy though, and his footing was a little off, forcing him to trip. "ARGH! ... Percy, uh, wait!"

Percy stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "What now?"

"You, um, forgot something. Uh ..."

"I'm going, Nico, whether you like it or not." Percy called back, venturing forward.

They watched him call the Hippocampi, get on it, and descend into the lake. "... Idiot ... he's never coming back, is he?" Nico mumbled to himself.

"Stupid, so stupid." Thalia grumbled. "I _know_ what's going to happen now. He's going to get trapped somehow, and we're going to have to fix it." She sighed. "Come on, Short Stop. Let's get that ice-pack."

"For what? It all hurts."

"For this." Thalia punched him in the gut. "That was for not thinking of a good reason for Percy to stay!"

* * *

Annabeth woke up that morning t another surprise.

"Annabeth, you've got another love note from your own personal Romeo." One of Annabeth's siblings teased.

"I don't care." She said fiercely. "I really don't want to hear from him right now. I'm extremely _angry _at him now, and I don't want to hear his stupid apology."

"This one isn't an apology, it's like, a notice." She told her.

"YOU READ IT AGAIN?" Annabeth emphasized. Snatching it out of her hand. "THIS STUFF IS PERSONAL!"

"I thought you said you didn't want to read it."

"Yeah, BUT I DON'T WANT EVERYONE ELSE TO EITHER!"

"... Sorry. It's just, you two are-"

Annabeth sighed. "I know, I know. We're cute, we're adorable, I've heard it all before from the Aphrodite kids. Just ... let me read it alone."

"Gotcha." She said, backing out the door.

Annabeth sat down on the bed, and stared at the envelope for a while. She was tempted to rip it to shreds, like he'd done with her heart. She was tempted to rip it open, read his _seaweed brain_ apology, and instantly fold. But she did nothing. Just stared at it.

Eventually though, she couldn't stand not knowing what he wrote, and she slowly opened the letter, like it'd explode if she went to fast. She unfolded the paper and scanned through the letter:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I know I hurt you. I know I'm the biggest idiot on the face of the earth. And I know you don't want to forgive me. You have no reason to at this point. I can't express in words -or any other way - how sorry I am. And to see you so mad and hurt, it was like ... my heart was in a vise, and the more I messed up, the harder it squeezed. Look, I know none of this makes up for the fact that I blew all our money in Vegas, but I've got an idea. A single idea, mind you, but the single greatest idea I think I ever had! Remember the Lotus Hotel and Casino? And those cards they give out? I'm going there, and getting a card, so we'll be rich! I'll buy you anything and everything you ever wanted, and we'll never have to worry about money or financial junk again. I know that doesn't make up for any of the fights we had, but there is something special I want to do with that money. You'll understand when I come back. Well, you know, _if_ I come back. I'll find a way to make everything right. Anything you need, I'll get it for you. By the time you read this, I'll be well on my way, or just starting. You can't possibly know how much I love you, and cherish you. Just give me one last chance, please?_

_Forever yours, _

_Perseus Jackson_

Tears welled in Annabeth's eyes. "Gods **** it, Percy! You're so stupid! So stupidly obtuse ... he can't see _why_ I'm mad in the first place. I just want you to trust me ..."

Annbeth wasn't mad about the money anymore. That had passed. She wasn't mad that he yelled at her when they fought. She yelled back. She wasn't even mad that he was going off on the stupid quest to get money. She was mad that he didn't get it. That he didn't understand that she just wanted him to let her go to England, without him worrying like crazy.

**So, sorry I couldn't get it up on the Friday. This was my first week of school, and well, you all know what the first week's like. Anyway, I finally got an idea in my head about how the rest of this is going to go, so maybe it'll seem more organized. Maybe. Anyway, I've also been working on some other stuff, two Percy Jackson fics, and some 39 Clues stuff, (A one-shot, a three or four chapter thing, and one of those cliched _Reading the books _fics. Just because I wanted to see if I could do it.) Those won't be out until their completely done, so I don't mess up too bad. **

**P.S. Excess homework should be illegal. I've got _way _too much.**


	15. Danger in the Form of Stupidity

**Author's Note: (What's the world coming to? Environment issues, corrupt governments, and annoying author's note at the start of _every_chapter?) Hi, thanks for reviews, and putting me or just the story on those alert systems. My inbox made me so happy when I saw all of you. THANKS! :) Oh, and it's one day late because ... well, I got wrapped up in a book, and I had planned to put it down and type. Too bad it was 3 A.M. BY THE TIME I STOPPED. Ah well. Better late than never, right?**

"AARGH! SO COLD!" Nico squealed, as Thalia shoved the ice-pack in his face.

"It's an ice-pack, Numb Skull, it's supposed to be cold." She grumbled.

As you know, after Percy left to go to the Lotus Casino, Thalia and Nico went to the infirmary so Nico could lick his wounds.

Chiron, on the other hand, had know idea where the three went. He waited outside the Big House, like they would normally do for him. At first, he figured they were playing a joke on him, trying to make him wait like he'd made them. But it was noon already. That would be taking it too far. Then he started getting worried. If they didn't train, their powers could go haywire on them again. And at first nothing would happen. Everything would be fine until the body registered the lack of strain on their powers. But once it did ... this could be very bad.

* * *

Annabeth was freaking out. The _Lotus_? Didn't he know how powerful the temptation would be? Didn't he know how many monsters could intercept him on his way? Didn't he know how _stupid_ his whole plan was? Of course not. He was Percy. But she didn't think he was _that_stupid. I mean, how idiotic do you have to be to think you can go across the country, get a card from one of the most dangerous traps in the world, come back in one piece, and there not be any consequences? Even if he did make it back, he'd be punished for going out of camp without permission. Ans then there was the fact that she didn't even care about the money anymore. She just wanted him to be safe again. Mainly, so she could kick his butt back to the stone age for trying something so stupid.

* * *

Max was lost when it came to Nico. Though at this point, he could be sure of one thing. Nico was avioding him. Why else would he be away so much? What had he done to make Nico despise him so much? What could he possibly be threatened - ... _Oh no, he doesn't think I'm ... oh no way._Max suddenly realized what was really going on. Nico thought he was stealing their father away from him. Nico thought Max was basically a usurper. Stealing his only family away, no wonder why he was so distant. Max _had _to find him. _Now._

* * *

"You done yet, Bone Bag? We've got to start training. I'm pretty sure Chiron'll be spazing out right about now, and we promised Fish Face we'd make up a good story about him." Thalia told Nico, leaning on the door frame.

"Fine, whatever." Nico said, as they walked out of the Big House.

Chiron was waiting impatiently on the porch with Mr. D. "Oh, thank the Gods!"

"You're not welcome." Mr. D growled from the other side of the porch.

"We're fine," Nico stated. "Let's just get to trai-"

"Where's Percy?"

Nico looked to Thalia. "Uh, he's got bad diarrhea. Yeah. He'll be in there for a _long _time. Maybe even two full weeks by the sound of things. I wouldn't go in ten feet of the bathrooms if I were you. Stinks like ... well, if you've ever stuck your nose up a skunk's *** while it's *******-"

"We get it, Peter stinks. Can we move on already?" Mr. D grumbled.

"I don't care if he smells like the back end of the minotaur, he needs to train. His life - and possibly many others - depend on it." Chiron said gravely.

Nico and Thalia exchanged looks, and Thalia said, "Just checking - metophorically here - um ... how long could Percy go without training?"

"At this stage, I'd say 72 hours at the most."

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"So now you know how serious the situation at hand is. Go on, get Percy."

"We can't," Nico said. "He's-"

"Uh, he's also got bad gas." Thalia finished glaring at Nico. "It's the worst smell you'll ever-"

"Go get him now." Chiron ordered.

"But-"

"Go!"

Thalia and Nico looked nervous, but they reluctantly went to the bathroom pavilion.

"What the Hades are we supposed to do now?" Nico yelled.

"We could ... we ... um ... uh ... We can I.M. him-"

"It's no use, the Kelp Head won't listen to reason. He won't stop until he's dead."

"Then ... we'll just have to drag him back to camp ourselves." Thalia decided.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Nico shouted.

"You got any better ideas?"

Nico couldn't think of anything. He shook his head, "That's insane. Our powers'll go crazy, too."

"Maybe ... I don't know, maybe if we stay in our element, it won't happen."

"So, what? ... I'd shadow travel, and you'd-"

"Fly." Thalia shuddered.

Nico stared at her for a second, remembering how terrified she looked in a _simulator_. "You sure? We don't even know if it'd make a difference. It might not matter if we're in our element or not."

"I- ... If there's a chance to help ..."

Nico understood instantly. He too knew if there was even the slimmest chance they could help him, they'd both be racing out the door to do it. "Look. I could get him myself, there's no reason to endanger more of us than we have to."

Thalia glared at him like, _WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I JUST SAID?_

"Right ... So, I guess I better go pack for Texas." Nico confirmed, starting off towards Hades cabin. He turns and says,"Oh, and by the way, with shadow traveling - if I go to the right place - I should be there tonight. It might take you two a little longer. Try and stop him on the way, and if you can't, I'll be waiting on that beach. We'll trap him."

Thalia nodded, liking the sound of an actual formulated plan.

He turned back and hustled over to his cabin. Thalia sighed. It was even two hours, and all ready the Kelp Head was in mortal danger. Stupid Percy.

She was off towards Zeus cabin, to gather a necessary amount of junk to take with her, when she gave a glace towards the stables. Blackjack was saying his final goodbyes and preparing for take-off. Wait. He was still there. Which meant ... Thalia had a ride. "WAIT! Er, Hoarse! Stop!"

She sprinted over, yelling for it to wait. She caught Blackjack's attention, and he watched her run over waving her arms like an idiot. When she got close enough, she told it, "... Okay ... I need your help. Percy, needs your help."

Blackjack's ears perked up at the mention of his name.

"He's going to kill himself doing what he's doing, and I need to stop him, but I need you to help. I need you to take me with you to Palacois Bay."

Blackjack cocked his head sideways, like a confused puppy. Thalia sighed angrily, "You can't even understand me, can you? Arrgh! If you can hear me, just listen. Percy's sick. I am too, but he's the one who's going to kill himself. Please," Thalia said, closing he eyes. "He needs you."

Blackjack nudged her shoulder, and she opened her eyes to see him motioning for her to get on his back. Even though she couldn't understand him, he whinnied, _Anything for the Boss._

She jumped up onto his back, and clung around his neck like it was her long-lost sibling. Just as Blackjack was backing up for the running start, Thalia realized what she just signed up for. She was going to _fly_. She panicked in her mind, and a cold sweat started dripping from her forehead. _Oh Gods. Oh my Gods. Oh my _freakin_' Gods, this is actually happening, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh ******* Gods!_

Blackjack's trot had turned into a full-out gallop, and he spread his wings. Thalia was close to hyper-ventilating.

Blackjack's hooves stopped hitting the ground, and Thalia heard a forgien, high-pitched scream, that she later realized was her own. She was so terrified, that tears almost made their way out. Her heart was pounding so hard, her chest threatened to burst.

They were offically off the ground, and Thalia couldn't of been more hystairical. Too bad they had to fly all the way to Texas.

* * *

Nico was about to go into his cabin, when he was intercepted by Max. Nico's face drained of colour, "Max? L-look, I don't have time-"

"It's okay. I know what's wrong." Max said, in an understanding voice.

Nico stared at him, "You do?"

"Yeah, and I completely understand. I'd be mad too if I thought somebody tried to steal Dad."

"What? Wait ... you really _were_ trying-"

"No!" Max interrupted. "I didn't mean to intimidate you at all. He's as much your Father as he is mine."

Nico grumbled darkly, "Then you hate him too?"

"Hate him? But ... why?"

Nico shook his head, "Long story short, he hates me, and I didn't know I hated him back until a couple days ago. And ... I guess you were right about why I avoided you, but it doesn't matter anymore. He's yours, take him."

"Nico," Max said in concerned voice. "Why do you hate him so much? You can tell me."

"I just told you, he hated me first!"

"I bet that couldn't be further from the truth. I bet he loves you, he just doesn't show it because ... he's Hades. The only kind of love he knows is tough love. Don't give up on him, Nico. You only get one Dad."

Nico thought hard for a while, then said, "It's too late, Max. I already gave up on him when he didn't care how my sister died." He realized that was where his hatred stemmed from. When he first met his father, it was right after Bianca died, but Hades showed no signs of remorse, or love, or even bitterness for the one who killed her. He was completely unphased, and ever since then, Nico knew somewhere in the back of his mind, that Hades simply didn't care

A silence between them ceased when Max finally said, "... Then ... I can be your family."

Nico stared at him. "What?"

"I-I can be your family. I can take care of you. If you don't have a mother anymore, and your sister passed, and Dad is not an option, that leaves just you and me. Together. I know I'm a poor substitute for any of those, but I want the chance to try. We're brothers."

"Half-brothers," Nico reminded, because he wasn't sure if he could take losing another family member.

Max's eyes took on a more dicouraged look, but he said, "Well that just means I'm half family. Any family's better than none at all."

Nico thought this over, then said, "Alright. Go ahead and try, but I've got to go to Texas-"

"What? Why?"

"Well ..." Nico started explaining about the disease, and it all started piling out. Everything. When he was finally finished, he said, "... So now the big idiot needs our help, and I have to go to Palacois Bay to head him off. We're going to trap him."

"Then I'm coming too." Max decided.

"WHAT? NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because ... 'cause ..." Nico couldn't think of a reason not to, except, "What if I have an attack, and start hurting you?"

"If you do, I can be there to make sure you won't hurt anyone."

"That's not what I asked." Nico persisted.

Max sighed, "It's okay, I'll be fine. I just want to make sure you're safe."

Nico considered bringing Max along. Taking down Percy _would_ be easier with three people. There weren't any drawbacks, except the fact that he might get hurt. "Okay. Can you shadow travel?"

"Uh ... I don't know. What's that?"

Nico's jaw dropped, and he asked disbelievingly, "You've never shadow traveled before?"

"Nope. I just found out I was Hades's son last Christmas, remember?"

Nico chuckled, "You're going to love it. Hold on to my wrist, I can transport us both."

Max grabbed hold of his wrist awkwardly, not knowing what this was supposed to accomplish. Nico concentrated on a point just ahead of them, and imagined the space tearing open. It did. Max stared at it, intrigued. Once they rip opened up just enough so Nico knew Max couldn't hit is head, Nico charged straight into it, dragging Max behind him.

**Cool. 15, so, I'm not freaking out like I did with chapter 10, but it's a mile stone, I guess. Not a big one, but I guess it is to some extent. Anyway, October 12th is less than a month away! (The Heroes Of Olympus)**

**P.S. One of my side projects is coming along nicely.**


	16. The Procedure

**Author's Note: (Author's notes. **_**Nuff said**_**) Here we go again, another chapter. I'm so wrapped up in another fic that I haven't posted yet, and I've been writing too much of that, and not enough of this, so I'm going to bunker down and write this one. Here you go!**

Idiot. Moron. Brainless. These words could all describe Percy at the moment. Everyone was worried about how stupid he was being, but what was _he_ thinking? I'll tell you what, nothing. It's not what you think. This isn't _just_ an insult. You'll see.

Annabeth was worried, but also angry as Hades, and she was sick of being out of the loop on what was going on with her friends. Disease or no, she still deserved to know. She decided she wouldn't take it anymore. She'd find them, even if they fed to the harpies for trying.

That's why when she found out about Thalia and Nico leaving too, she went from furious to atomic explosion.

She found Chiron pacing the porch of the big house, worrying his head off. She found it suspicious how easily she found him, I mean, the last few weeks, he had been as scarce as Percy having something smart to say. Why was he just waiting there all of the sudden?

"Chiron? Chiron, I need to see Thalia and Nico. Could you let them off just for a couple minutes? Please?" Annabeth pleaded, adding a pout and puppy-dog eyes.

Chiron jumped back. He had been so deep in thought, he hadn't heard her come up. "Oh, Annabeth. You startled me. Now, what was it you wanted?"

Mr. D groaned, "Ugh. She blabbed on and on, but the point of it is she wants to see the lil' brat and brat-ette. Though she didn't ask for the sea brat, which means the initial thrill of dating ol' fish beard's son has worn off. Either that or he did something bad. Bad kisser, that's my guess."

Annabeth stopped herself from telling him he was an _awesome_kisser, because, well, _she was going to tell Dionysus about Percy's kissing_.

"So, you're looking for Thalia and Nico as well?" Chiron asked.

"Wait, what's with the, _'as well'_? You don't know where they are?"

"Well, they left to find Percy, then-"

"THOSE IDIOTS!" Annabeth screamed. "I NEVER SAW THE FAMILY RESEMBLANCE SO CLEARLY! ALL THREE OF THEM, IDIOTS! A BUNCH OF MORONIC, ASININE, IDIOTS! ARRRRRGGHHHHHHH! I mean, I already knew Percy had no mental capacity for anything other than swords and seaweed, but I never thought Thalia and Nico followed his dimwitted example! And if you think they're in danger now, just wait until I drag their mindless ***es back! " In other words, she was _mad_.

Chiron was incredibly lost. "Annabeth, dear, calm down. What's happened?"

And so Annabeth went on to explain about the letter, and what she knew Nico and Thalia must've done.

"Oh dear ... this is disastrous. They don't have much time left before it starts killing them. And others. Are you absolutely sure that's what Thalia and Nico did? They could just as well be in camp." Chiron knew that wasn't true, because he knew _them_.

"I'm positive." Annabeth's voice was shaking, and she wasn't sure if it was from the blinding rage, or the mind-numbing worry. "What exactly happens to them?"

"I don't know for sure. They have 76 hours at the most."

"The most? Oh Gods, you mean, even now they could already be dieing?"

Chiron nodded remorsefully. "It would start small, but grow more violent as the day goes on until ..."

"THE DAY?" Annabeth was in hysterics. "Wh-what about all that stuff you said, like they'd have to have 30 attacks-"

"I may not have been as clear on the time it takes as I should have, but it was only so you wouldn't worry. You children all had problems of your own, and-"

"SO I WOULDN'T WORRY?" That ship had sailed.

"Annabeth, please-"

"THEY'RE GOING TO DIE, CHIRON! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE!"

In other words, it didn't matter if they were in their element or not. They had (at the most) 76 hours to live.

Through terrible sobs into Chiron's breast plate, Annabeth managed, "W-we've gotta do something ... Pl-please ... Anything ..."

Chiron had a near impossible decision at hand, but he didn't have time to waste. "Annabeth. There is possibly a way that might save them."

"WHAT? Then, let's go, we've got-"

"But there is a catch." Chiron continued. "There is possibly a way to save them, but it more likely could turn them into ... monsters."

"What?"

"Not in the literal sense. There is a procedure that could has the possibility of instantly curing them, but a 95% percent chance of making their powers permanently in control. Like they are when they have the attacks, but there's no turning back. We would lose them forever, and unleash a calamity upon the world. They would be unrecognisable, and become more animal than human."

Silence filled the air. Annabeth's ear's buzzed, head ached, and mind fought the urge to shut down completely.

But Mr. D actually _laughed_. "Finally! Something interesti-"

"Shut up Dionysus ..." Annabeth mumbled numbly.

"Excuse me? Did I hear this _urchant_ correctly? Did she-"

"She meant nothing by it, Dionysus. Besides, remember that if you harmed another God's child, it would be cause for great stir among-"

"I know, I know!" Mr. D growled. "But _everything _is cause for great stir. Everything!" Lightning flashed on a sunny day. Now you know why mortals created the term heat lightning. "Oh, shouldn't you be turning your dieing daughter back into some sort of plant-life?"

The sky lit up and thunder boomed at a defining pitch.

"... Chiron ... let's do it. The procedure, I mean." Annabeth confirmed shakily. "If there's any chance at all ... it's a chance worth taking."

Chiron hesitated, but nodded in agreement. "Iris message them. Get their attention in some way or another, I need to prepare. And let the Gods help us all."

**Alright, I'm not sure how many chapters there are left, but the end is in sight. Hooray! Don't get me wrong it's okay, but the quality of my writing in this story, and my inability to make everything fit together is making this somewhere below mediocre, compared to other fics. But hey, it's just my first one. Keep in mind, I've had no experience and my vocabulary is lacking. There's a lot of room for improvement, in summery. Oh, and by the way, no, I haven't forgotten about Jerry, or explaining who Thalia kissed, it's just ... there's been no opportunity for explanation. It should all make sense by the end, and if I leave out something, you can sue me.**

**P.S. Cupcakes make me smile. Just thought you'd like to know.**


	17. Dueling with a Maniac

At some point, Percy felt it coming. Not right away, no, but when he did, he knew what was wrong. When Percy felt that stab of pain in his stomach, the numbing in his mind, and that shivering sensation jetting down his spine, something in the back of his mind connected the pain to it's source. He was having another attack.

Percy gripped onto the hippocampi's mane, and shut his eyes tight. He started shaking, and he could feel himself slipping away. He fought to stay in control, but the putrid black filth that was the disease ventured forward and attacked his nerve system. He began to fight harder, and it strained on his mind as he fought - and lost - the battle for his own mind. Reality mixed with fantasy, and Percy couldn't tell if the blood-bath before him was real, fake, or some sort of symbolism for what was going on inside him. It began to coarse through his veins, and Percy started breathing heavier. His muscles tensed as the black goop ran over them too.

The hippocampi felt this, and was confused. Did gripping on it's mane so hard mean to go faster? It stopped entirely to look up at him.

Percy ran his shaky hands through his hair, and he held the top. He opened his blood-shot eyes, and his pupils receded to the usual animal-like state. He ground his teeth, and they turned to fangs. Claws shot out, piecing his head. (Though the Styx bath he had acted in the usual armor-like way, and he didn't feel a thing)

Percy stood on the hippocampi's back, then swan-dived into the drink.

He swam over 200 miles per hour, the rage and sea powers propelling him forward. Luckily, there was nothing to destroy out in the sea. He was going to make it to Texas a little earlier than expected.

* * *

"OH GODS, WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS? WHY?" Thalia cried. They had only been flying for around 20 minutes, but to Thalia, it felt like a billion hours. I was excruciating.

BlackJack must've been telling her to either calm down, or cram it, but unfortunately, there was a language barrier of sorts. She couldn't speak hoarse.

Tears actually streamed down her face, because of how traumatizing it was. She was losing her mind, to put a finer point on it. She prayed desperately to any and every God she could think of, but stopped when she came to Artemis. Artemis. Kicked out. Toying with her emotions. Artemis. Left alone. Because of her. Artemis. Former role-model. Present enemy. ARTEMIS.

Disabilatating anger replaced disabilitating fear, as her blood boiled, and her screams of terror turned to screams of rage. ARTEMIS. Rotten, spoiled little - ARTEMIS! Dirty, lying, back-stabbing - ARTEMIS! If she ever got her hands on her- ARTEMIS!

"**** YOU, ARTEMIS! I HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE!" Thalia screamed aloud.

Poor innocent BlackJack. He had to fly across the country with a lunatic on his back.

"GODS **** YOU! ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Poor, poor BlackJack.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gods. THAT WAS FREANIN' INSANE!" Max laughed. They had arrived at beautiful Turtle Bay, by shadow travel, which was now Max's favourite thing to do. The sun was high in the sky, and it couldn't be much later than two in the afternoon. A perfect beach day, aside from their mission to stop Percy.

Nico chuckled, "I thought you'd like it. Now come on, we've got to get to Percy before he-"

"Uh ... Nico? What the hades is that thing on the horizon? It's going like, 50 miles per hour! I didn't think sea creatures could be on steroids, but-"

"HOLY ****! It's Percy!" Nico said, amazed. "How the **** could he get here so fast? Unless ... oh ****. Max, run. Run now, and don't look back, okay?"

"What? Why?"

Nico started shoving him forward, opposite the ocean, "Just go! Percy's having a major attack! RUN!"

Max held Nico's shoulder's, "I can take care of myself, it's okay. You run. I got this."

"What? No! What'd you mean, 'you got this'? You can't handle him when he's like this!"

"Maybe not, but I can go down fighting hard. I can give you more time, and you can shadow travel out of here. To the lotus. You can stop him there, if he's still having that attack thing when he get's there. Just go. Please. I promised Dad I'd protect you, and I really care-"

"What? _Dad_? But ... I ..."

"JUST GO!" Max yelled, pushing Nico behind him, as he charged to the water.

Nico was to stunned to move, or even breathe for a few seconds there. Hades ... Hades told Max to protect him? Impossible. Hades hated him ... right? He wasn't sure of anything. He just stood there. Blinking, trying to remember to breathe every once in a while. His thoughts were overloading his system. They spun around in a deadly hurricane, and he was so desperate to release the pressure of the swirling calamity that his lips actually formed the word, "... Impossible ..."

He was unaware of them at the time, but tears steaked down his cheeks. The shock of it all was unbearabliy devastating. His breath now came out in struggled gasps, trying to keep his tears and temper from flaring. It was unfathumable. Hades was incable of a pleasant thought, let alone a thoughtful action, as far as Nico knew. But ... he just didn't know.

His head stung like acid had been skirted through a cooking dropper, now trickling down exterior of his brain.

Max and Percy had each other in their sights, and they both came barreling forward to attack the other. Max stopped abruptly at the shoreline, as a kind of challenge. Come on land and fight fair. Percy, enraged further, only went harder, practically at the speed of a fighter-jet now. When his fist made impact on Max's face, Max flew back about twenty feet, landing flat on his back, and knocking the wind straight out of him. He wheezed to Nico, "GO!"

Nico only stared down at him, still unable to form a complete thought.

Max got up, an dodged a ball of tide Percy had flung at him. It was faster than a speeding bullet, and intense enough to rip straight through him. Percy growled and reached for another.

"FOR **** SAKE, NICO! MOVE, GO AWAY, DO _SOMETHING_!" Max screeched.

Nico shook his head clear. Well, not _clear_, but enough for his brain to send a message down to his feet to get the Hades out of there. He stumbled backward a little, but saw Percy scooping another death-ball. Just as the tide left his hand, Nico thrust his hand forward, ordering shadows to form a solid shield around Max. It bounced off harmlessly.

Percy howled in rage, and charged at them on all fours.

Nico screamed to Max, "Concentrate on that spot on the sand," He pointed just in front of them. "Imagine it ripping open into Hades! NOW!"

They both concentrated intensely on that spot until the earth shattered open. They widened the pit, now circling them in a full on moat, about 50 feet wide. Max fell to his knees and held his aching head, but still contributing to the moat. Nico let Max widen it, and started slowly and painfully raising his hands, as if he was lifting the ground out himself. With their muscles strained, their heads spinning, and their veins prominent, they stood, almost triumphantly, as jagged rock raised them higher and higher towards the sky.

Percy raged forward, and with one mighty leap, he managed to cling to the edge, just barely, with only the claws on his right hand grasping the cliff edge. He flung himself up, and smoothly, almost rythmically, continued this pattern of clinging and flinging.

Max and Nico both raised the cliff higher, but soon realized that Percy had them cornered. If they kept this up, they'd go straight into the atmosphere, lose all oxygen and suffocate. They needed to get out. Nico took on raising it higher, while Max tried his hand at shadow travel.

He tried a slow pained ripping motion with his hands, but it didn't work. He tried concentrating on a certain spot, but that had the same affect of nothing good. Nico shouted, "YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG! YOU GOTTA PRETEND IT'S LIKE A PORTAL! FIND THE SPOT THAT OPENS IT!"

"What?"

"JUST DO IT, HE'S GAINING!" Nico yelled back.

Max wasn't sure what he meant, but he concentrated on a spot ... a spot ... what spot? Where is it? How could he- then he found it. A single black rip, that anybody could miss at first gaze, only, it was in his head, but the image replicated that of which he was supposed to rip open. He ripped the spot in his mind, and reality followed as such. Just big enough ... just wide enough ... there! He grabbed Nico's shirt and jumped through, commanding the shadows to transport them to the Lotus.

**Yes, I know it sucks. Yes I know _I _suck for not updating. And yes, I know it's thoroughly flawed. However, to make up for my laziness, and lack of competence, the next few chapters will be a little longer. (I was super busy with homework, after-school programs, and other fics, that it slipped my mind to update. !) As for the sucking, I know, I know. I myself had thought for a time to even go as far as discontinuing, removing it from the site, and erasing all evidence of it ever existing. But that would be braking the promise I made to myself to not discontinue it. I said I wouldn't at the start, and I won't. I could go on and on about how it sucks, but I won't trash-talk it because ... well, it's my first fic. And it'll always be my first fic. I'm not using that as an excuse, I'm just saying that, even though it's stupid, it's my handy-work, and I'll go down with it to the bitter end.**

**P.S. Thanks to everybody who ever reviewed, put it on your alert system, or just plain read this! You're all officially epically awesome, and get this digital novelty squeak toy. Look, it's shaped like dog poop :D**


	18. Evil At It's Source

Empty darkness surrounded them. The kind that was so dark, you couldn't tell what was in front of you, but you somehow knew there was nothing around for miles. Muted screams sounded through the eternal night, but it was impossible to trace them to their owners, not only because of the lack of sight, but that they seemed to come from multiple directions at once.

Nico lay flat on his back, staring up into nothing, breathing heavy, and trying his hardest to stay conscience. It had taken a lot of energy to fend of Percy's vicious and relentless onslaught, and Nico hadn't used that much power before when he wasn't under control of the disease.

Max had passed out completely, and lay a few feet away, sprawled across the ground. Nico turned his head towards the sound of Max's breathing, though he couldn't make out anything. Nico, aside from everything else, thought for a moment about him. Nico wondered where Max had intended to go, because where ever they were now, wasn't it. Oh, he sure hoped they weren't in China.

Nico thought again about what Max had said: _"I promised dad I'd protect you …"_ What did that mean exactly? Hades arbitrarily told Max to protect him? Like, _oh yeah, the kid's a disgrace, but … go ahead and protect him anyway_. Why would Hades want him protected? Hades thought he was utterly repulsive, and told him so on a regular basis. There's no love behind that. Why all of the sudden? Because of the disease? No. Hades wouldn't care if he was about to swan-dive into a pit of shark-infested acid. No, that wasn't it. It couldn't be. Something like this would have to be from the heart, right? Like he really did care all alon- _No._ Nico interrupted his train of thought. _I'm not going to get sucked in again. I'm tired of being a victim. I'm tired of vague promises of love, and then shattering when I realize the truth. Every ******* time I fall for it, but not this time. I hate him. I don't give a **** about him anymore. Just me. Just me … and … and Max?_

Could Max be trusted? Nico thought he was done with that question. Had Max only befriended him so he could make Hades happy? Had what he said been scripted, and the more troubling, did he mean it? Did he mean _any_ of it? All that stuff about family … but then there's how he defended Hades; _"I bet he loves you, he just doesn't show it because … he's Hades. The only kind of love he knows is tough love. Don't give up on him, Nico. You only get one Dad." _Total garbage. Nico was ready and willing to bet Hades got some dead-servant to write that for Max to say. To manipulate him. Use him. Nico hated being used. Was Max using him just to get closer to Hades? Suddenly, the breathing next to him sounded a lot more sinister, and vile. The dirty, rotten, little rat. One thing was for sure, Max was definitely a son of Hades.

Nico's head spun violently as he sat up in the cold darkness. He suddenly felt the odd sensation that he should know where he was. A nagging in the back of his mind that urgently shouted to him he should know this black pit of darkness. He surveyed his surroundings, but there was nothing _to_servy. What kind of place was pitch black and filled with tortured screams?

It dawned upon him with a disabilitating fear of sorts. Nico hadn't been permitted to go here before. No one even dared to go close. This was Tartarus. Home of the remains of Kronos himself. Nico didn't know what part of it he was in, or how close he was to Kronos, but he could feel Kronos's presence stronger than he had thought possible. It consumed him. Forced all other thoughts to perish, and every whim to leave. Nico had the terrifying urge to stay. A voice whispered - in that of surround-sound-speaker sort of way - that this is where he belonged. Where he was safe. Where he was wanted, and sheltered from everything. He could escape. Escape it all. Allude society and it's pressures. _All I ask in return, _It said,_ is your compliance. Simple as that. When I beckon for you for a small favor, you grant my wish, as I will all of yours. You are safe here, Nico. You belong by my side. You always have. You and I are not all that different. Both cast aside like common waste. We deserve better, Nico._

Nico needed to escape, alright. From Kronos. He clutched his hands over his ears, but Kronos's ravishing temptations slithered into his brain. _Escape your death-sentance, _Kronos tempted. _I can easily remove it from you system. Or better yet, help you harness it. Use your power for revenge. Revenge against your father, Nico. Your father, who treats who like swine. Your father, who toys with your emotions. Your father, who deserves it. Together we will thrive. Join me._

Nico screamed, "NO! GO AWAY, I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

This didn't phase Kronos, and he continued on as if Nico hadn't spoken. _They take you for granted. They all do. They must suffer. _

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Who else cares for you as much as I do? No one. You know all too well your father's feelings. Hatred. He is worthless. Your brother? He lied to you, Nico. Betrayed you. He has blinded you with promises of family and love, yet his intentions were to bring you to your father. Why do you think he brought you here? Just a little off. He's using you, Nico. He's a liar. He cares nothing for you. Your his pawn. To get to the king, he needs you as a pawn. Nothing more._

"STOP IT! GO AWAY!" Nico pleaded.

_Roslyn never loved you either. She lies just as her heinous mother Demeter does. _

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kronos persisted on. He would tell Nico anything he didn't want to hear.

_She left you devastated, because you were too foolish to realize that it was just the Gods toying with you again. Aphrodite in particular in this case, but they all use you. They torture you - they _lie_ to you, and treat you as garbage. The Gods are arrogant and must suffer. THEY ALL MUST SUFFER. THEY ALL MUST SUFFER!_

"NO, J-JUST GO AWAY! PLEASE!" Tears welled in his eyes. "Just leave me alone ... Just p-please leave me alone ..."

_THEY ALL MUST SUFFER! THEY ALL MUST SUFFER! THEY ALL WILL SUFFER!_The whisper had turned to a booming screech, not asking, but demanding Nico join in. Kronos repeated on and again, _THEY ALL WILL SUFFER! _And Nico felt as if he was supposed to chorus in as well. He was meant to, even though he wouldn't be heard over the overpowering, ear-drum shattering scream Kronos let out. It was startelingly inviting, and catchy. After a while, alluring, and enticing, as if innocently inviting him to play along. The innocence frightened him, but he as he searched deeper into it ... he could find no hidden intention of harm, or mocking tone. Just as innocent as it was. Surely nothing could come of this innocence.

Suddenly, he wasn't sure of either his surroundings or his identity, all that mattered was the voice. The voice that sheltered. The voice that _haunted- _No. The voice that loved. The voice that protected. The voi- _EVIL, KRONOS IS- _The voice that belonged to his true father. His loving, forgiving- _LIEING, PUTRID, GROTESQUE, VILE- _fa- _EVIL! DON'T BELIEVE HIM- _father.

Nico fought down that lieing - whatever it was - and joined- no, crooned in with his father, "They all with suffer! They all will suffer! THEY ALL WILL SUFFER!"

Nico rejoiced in the victorious bellowing laughter that followed. Though he was clueless as to why his father was so- _EVIL, KRONOS IS NOT- _happy. Nico shook his head clear. What was that? It was an alien voice he never heard before. What could it be? What- _KRONOS IS POSSESSING- _could possibly think such wrong and horrible thoughts about his father? It couldn't possibly be a some_one_, it had to be a some_thing_. What sort of thing was invading- _KRONOS IS POSSESSING ME- _... What had it said? _KRONOS IS POSSESSING ME, KRONOS IS EVIL, KRONOS IS NOT MY FATHER, KRONOS- _IS LIEING, PUTRID, GROTESQE, VILE, AND NOT MY FATHER! KRONOS IS NOT MY FATHER!

Nico realized that the forgein voice was his own. That the mind he so naturally felt his own, had belonged to another. Once he regained his own mind-set, he frantically searched for Max's limp body in the empty darkness.

Kronos knew that Nico had his own mind back, and fought for sovereignty over it. But Nico fought back. His thoughts were a like a scrambled lump of clay. A lump of many different colours - from a kindergatener carelessly not using the separate tubs - too stubborn to blend the colours together as one, bleak, muddy mess. Though Nico very well knew that over time, that could easily change. Or worse, the black putty the sat dormant when not handled, would take over completely if it was forcible smeared around. Nico knew all to well what the lump- what _he, _would turn into if that happened.

Nico jumped and yanked his hand back as it brushed Max's shoulder. Max's shoulder. Max! Nico refound Max's shoulder, then reached further to find the other. He grabbed, and firmly yanked Max close. Though he wasn't sure what he wanted to accomplish, or what he planned to do next. He just wanted to know there was something- some_one_ there. His grasp tightened as he fought harder and harder to stay in control.

Then, out of the blue, a third component entered the tug-of-war. It at first was unknown, but then Nico's realization unmasked it to be the disease, yet again. _Not now! Oh Gods, PLEASE, not now!_

Nico was out-numbered two-to-one, and his eager fight to stay in control seemed weak and feeble in comparison. The other contenders towered over him, and imposed threats greater and more so each time until he could do nothing more but to give slack, then let go completely. After all, there are only two ends to a rope, and a tug-of-war like this could only be fought as such.

They both fought fiercely, and in the dirty sense, taking cheap-shots whenever the opportunity came. It was not only a match of wrestling, but a game of strategy. Like military sargents and bratty children fighting over a toy train at the same time. They both ordered troops into certain weak points in the enemy's fortress, and arrogantly shouted petty insults off the top of their heads that meant nothing in particular.

Kronos was obviously the Mike Tyson in the ring with the quaking, bony mess that stood (barely) in the opposite corner. But the quaking, bony mess had tricks. Like it had a sudden unexplained burst of fury, that propelled it forward with a strong stride as the bell for the second round sounded. Like steroids, injected during commerical break (however brief that may have been). Though, for the disease, it wasn't so much as steroids, but as the clock ticking forward, ever closer to Nico's demise. The countdown that had been set to blow off when his conscience mind was completely desintegrated. The countdown was now decreasing. It strengthened. It thrived. It obtained control over Nico, stampeding over Kronos's attempts. The disease was now powerful enough to fend of Kronos.

It tested the body it occupied. It gained sight by forcing the pupils to receed, though there was nothing _to_see, with that blackness surrounding even the hand right in front of it's face. It played with it's new toy by making fists with it's sharply-clawed fingers. It wanted to test it's newly sharpened teeth. It wanted nourishment. It wanted flesh. It wanted to hunt, to eventually kill, making the feast so much more satisfying. With that in mind, the body that conveniently lay in it's lap was ... insufficient. It wasn't fair game, with it just lieing there. Insulting. It was below it to just eat the thing. It wanted a hunt. A chase. And to cause havoc and mayhem. To blindly destroy whatever lay in it's path.

This place was infuriatingly empty of anything to destroy. The body that lay unconcience, again, was insufficient.

It's not as if the disease thought or felt things. No. It went by pure animal instinct, and all this would be an interpretation of what it would be thinking, if it could. No, it simply used the mind as a muscle, that didn't inform, but was the gateway to the rest.

It's senses held it back from gunning it in search of something breakable, because it sensed the fact that this was just a rigged and insignificant cliff-face. It screamed, frustrated by the lack of play-things.

* * *

Max awoke to empty blackness, un-human screeching, and a serious head ache. He'd never concentrated harder in his entire life, and attempting to shadow travel pushed it over the edge. He must've dropped them in a ditch by accident, because this looked nothing like a casino. (He doesn't know what the Lotus looks like). In fact, it looked like they weren't anywhere. Set adrift into unexplored space in some secluded galaxy- or a black-hole maybe - never to return. The thought wasn't nearly as frightening as the one that came after it. Where was Nico?

It took a couple moments to gather his thoughts and muster up enough energy to move his lips. "... Nico? ... N-Nico, where are you?" His voice came out a lot more rougher and wavering than he would have liked it to. Max wanted to seem strong to Nico, some one who he could lean on when things got tough. He wanted to be there.

In reply, Max apparently made a new friend. One that pounced on him, and pinned him down with razor-sharp claws. The - whatever it was - growled from the back of it's throat, it's breath blasting into Max's nostrils. Why did that smell somewhat familiar? It couldn't ... uh oh. Max recognized the smell to be the sausages served at camp that morning. Either all magical creatures served them the same way, or it was ... Nico sitting on his chest.

* * *

_Flashback ended._

(Remember way back in chapter nine, I said, 'I am NOT putting this big of a flashback in italics again. I learned my lesson the first time. Just remember that it _is _a flashback until I say it stops' Well, the flashback that doesn't really seem like a flashback has ended)

Panting hard, half from running and half from crying, Rose stumbled over half-blood hill, and into camp. She had to stop, because her heart was beating through her chest and it seemed like it would burst if she went any further. She collapsed on the hillside, and sheltered her head in her hands.

How had it happened? She was just so angry ... she hadn't been thinking ... Oh Gods, her father, at this point, was there even a salvageable relationship? If she ever went back ... she didn't want to think about it. It was already beyond horrible. She was officially a run-away. Alone. Completely, and horribly alone. Her father was her only family (besides Demeter, who only dropped in for occaisionally visits). Just keep in mind, 'was' is past-tense. Now, she felt empty. So many answerless questions ... what was she going to do?

_No_, She chided herself. _I know what I have to do next. Nico. I have to find Nico_. He was the whole reason she had came. She needed him more than ever, and she wouldn't stop until she was in his arms.

She wiped away the tears vigorously (or as best she could), and stumbled into the valley. Sprinting as fast as she could, Rose went inside Hades cabin, "Nico!"

The cabin was empty.

**Sorry, again. Sorry to cut Rose's scene short, I'm just really tired, and my heart's not into it right now and ... lot's of reasons. I'll try to make the next chapter better, I really will. I keep getting carried away with other stuff (not necessarily fics), and ... long-story short, I owe you guys for length and a whole bunch of stuff.**


	19. And the Insanity Shall Go On

_**** Artemis,_ Thalia thought bitterly for the millionth time. **** _her right in the- _

An Iris message screen appeared just in _front_of them. The image was one Thalia hated seeing. Annabeth p****d. "_THALIA, WHAT THE HADES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _She screeched, obviously not pleased.

"Uh, nice to see you too?"

"_SHUT! UP! WHERE'S PERCY AND NICO?" _she demanded. Thalia heard this type of unbridled rage before, but it was usually reserved for _slaughtering _monsters. Her odds didn't look too hopeful.

"Well ... Percy, we have no idea where, but Nico's probably somewhere near Palacois Bay by now-"

"YOU MEAN YOU _SPLIT UP_?" Before then, Thalia didn't think a face could get that red. Or scream that loud.

"I-it's fine, really! Just calm down-"

Evidently, that was the _wrong _question to ask. "_DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"_

_"_Okay! Just cal- uh, bring it down a little." Thalia soothed. "Slowly breathe in, and-"

"SHUT! UP!" That 'breathe slowly' junk wasn't working. "Thalia, for the past eleven years, I've respected you like you were a Goddess because of your strength, loyalty, and the fact that you're my best friend."

Thalia grinned, "Aw, thanks-"

"HOWEVER," Annabeth continued. "YOUR STUPIDITY AND LACK OF COMMON SENSE IS WAVERING MY DECISION!"

"What'd I do?"

Annabeth gave her a look. "Thalia. You're on a flying hoarse to Texas. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DID?"

"Alright, alright, so it wasn't the brightest decision I ever made. But ... Percy did it first!" she whined.

Another look, this one more piercing. "You sound like a five year old, you know that?"

"Whatever! Nico and me-"

"Nico and_ I_." Annabeth corrected. It's strange how picky she could get when she's mad.

"It doesn't matter!" Thalia grumbled. "The point is, we knew Fish Face wouldn't listen to reason, so we had to get him ourselves."

"Oh my Gods, Thalia." Annabeth said, shaking her head in shame. "Your logic is so ******* flawed it's not even funny. '_Oh, Percy jumped off a cliff! Let's jump off too to go get him!' "_

Thalia grimaced. All she could say was, "I don't sound like that ..."

Annabeth sighed angrily, "Okay, just tell me this. Have you had an attack yet?"

"No, I've got it under control." Though, Thalia didn't think so. She could loose herself any minute.

"Any word from the guys?"

"... Not a one. But I'm sure their fine, don't worry."

Annabeth's look softened. "I hope so."

Thalia saw the despreate uncertainty in her stormy grey eyes, and comforted, "I bet Nico's convincing the idiot to go back to camp as we speak. Hey, maybe they're even on their way now."

Annabeth smiled weakly, "You see, this is why I can't stay mad at you."

"Ditto."

* * *

The darkness seemed to be mocking Max at this point. Hours, it must've been, and still no light. Just screams and whispering, always whispering, like there was this big secret. A powerful secret. Beyond gossip, far beyond. It had to be something worth listening if it was always whispered, always hidden from those who's hearing is too acute. That little devil on his shoulder (or was that the angel?) spoke in his ear, advising him right. _It's gotta be good, Maxy-boy, it's gotta be real good. Gotta be worth your while, maybe more. No, certainly more. Much more. Beyond anything you own or ever will. Tempting isn't it, Maxy? Just a little listen, that's all it takes. Know the secrets you always wanted to know; anything from what's for lunch tomorrow, to what Daddy's thinking inside that big ol' head of his. That's right. Daddy's got a couple secrets of his own, Maxy, ones that he would specifically like not to be made public. Not to you or the boy, anyhow. And that boy_,_ Maxy_, it said enticingly, capturing his attention, _he's got a few of his own, ones he keeps just for rainy-days probably, to roll over in his mind as a pass-time. He wouldn't mind if ya' took a peek inside his skull, just a second. Not even enough for him to notice those lucky few secrets were gone. He's got a ton, he wouldn't miss 'em. You just gotta listen, buddy-boy, one little listen. Won't hurt, and that's a swear, son._

That voice, whoever or whatever it was kept promising things would be better if he listened to the whisperings. But Max knew what those whisperings really were. Kronos. They taught about him in school on the odd day in Greek Mythology class, and they taught a ton about it at camp. Ultimate evil, that's what he was. Couldn't be trusted, not for a milli-second. Whatever you do, don't even let him try to tempt you, that's lesson one. He takes your mind and steals it. Stores your will with it somewhere down here. After all, wherever they put all the minds he steals would have to be bottumless.

There was that word again. Bottomless, as in endless, as in you fall, that's all you're going to do. Forever. Just falling, always falling. No more ground, no more ... anything! One mis-step, and it's goodbye solid ground. Being blinded by that intense darkness didn't help a smidge. And there's the freaky part, ladies and gentlemen. He could step backwards and fall for eternity, forever in that pit, _always_ in that pit. Never-ending, that's the ticket to spine-tingling terror. Just _always. _Nothing you could do, just simply always.

His thoughts were so scrambled, Max's mind would've been easy for the taking for Kronos. The fear of falling, the voice in his ear talking like an old-timey salesman, the fact that his brother sounded like he was foaming at the mouth. Not much sense in all that, just scrambled thoughts, like a TV on one of those black-and-white static channels. Kronos the cable-guy, nice ring to it? No? Good, becuase it didn't happen like that. Max was suck in his daze for long after Nico got them out of there, but they were out. Out. Light. Vision returning, sanity ... in-check. For now.

When Max realized his surroundings, nothing made sense. Wasn't he in a pit? Tartar- something? (Tartar sauce?) What about the whispering, where was the whispering? And the muted screams? Then there's the falling, what happened to the falling? This desert hotel made no sense. They were in that blackness, they had to be in that blackness, 'cause things wouldn't make any sense if they weren't.

His throat was dry, and the metallic taste of blood echoed in his mouth. (Blood? What blood?) Max was aware of Nico hovering over him - the _real_Nico, not that monster-version - an intense expression on his face. He was thinking hard, looking up to that hotel place. His head cleared up enough for Max to register the pain. Pain everywhere. His head like a jack-hammer, his arms and legs like lemon-juice in the eye, and his ankle ... oh, Gods! He let out a cry of anguish, "Aaaarrrrrrrrghhh!"

Nico jumped back, startled, but kept his cool. "Sleeping Bueaty's up already?"

"What?" Max croaked, his throat feeling severe gravity, making his voice come out in struggled rasps.

Nico studied him, a hard look plastered on his face. "How much do you remember?"

Max swallowed, hoping for moisture. No such luck. "Voices. Voices whispering. And you were ... you warned me about it. You came at me. Y-you tackled me, ripped me ..."

"Hm. I guess this is the part where I say I told you so." Nico said, though his voice was deadly serious, no humour. He was trying to hide fear, Max could sense it.

Nico was staring at the hotel-thing now, intensely, pure hatred, like the place was Hades himself. "Where are we?"

"Lotus."

"The casino you talked about?"

"Yeah," Nico whispered, his voice trembling, as if even his vocal-cords were terrified. "the very same."

It took a great deal of energy to prop himself up on his elbows, and a ton of pain. It nearly knocked him out, to be honest. His head hurt even more (that's possible?) as he did. Nico held his shoulder, stopping Max from going further. "Whoa there. I wouldn't move if I was you. I think you got a concussion back in Tartarus when I first attacked you, and you only came around just after I did. Plus, that ankle looks pretty broken."

Max turned his attention to his ankle. Nope, it's not supposed to bend that way, definetly not. A wave of nausia washed over him, and he probably would've hurled if his throat could stand it. His throat felt like Freddie (Nightmare On Elm's Street, Freddie) took his hedge-clipper hands to Max's jugular. His pale face just got paler.

Nico's hard temperament collapsed. Worry flooded his mind, and what mattered most was that Max was okay. That his _brother _was okay. "Max, lie back down, it's fine for now. Just rest, we have plenty of time before Percy and Thalia get here."

"But what about-"

"It doesn't matter, you need rest. I scraped you up pretty bad. I'm sorry. Real sorry." Emotion filled his words, and he really meant every apologetic word.

Max smiled weakly, "S'okay. I wanted to tag along, and I knew what could happen. It's not your fault anyway."

Nico returned the smile, and whispered, tears draped in his eyes, "Thanks, Max."

"Don't mention it." He said before he drifted off into dream-land.

Nico chuckled weakly to himself. Family. This is what family is. Max couldn't be anything _but _family. Now. Maybe just for now, but now was comfort enough. He quelled every rising thought of what Kronos said. He didn't even want to think about it. Now, Max was family, and that was good enough.

* * *

While Percy rampaged across the country, Rose rampaged across camp, scowering every corner for Nico. She _needed _him right then. With her family obliterated, she needed support. She needed someone to say she made the right decision, that her rash actions were justifiable. That everything would work out, or at least, be okay. Letting her lust for him take over, and shutting every whim to stay out, she made a possibly irreversible decision, and she just ... _needed _Nico.

Yet, he simply wasn't there. It made no sense, and her desperation reached critical levels. When she reached the Big House - her last hope besides the guy's bathroom - everything seemed nightmarish. No dad, no Nico, just like a bad dream. A terrible, otherworldly dream where everything that could go wrong, did. That's all it was, a bad dream. Just wake-up, and it's all over. You're sitting in your bed, all too aware of your surroundings, but you at least know your surroundings are actually your surroundings and not some deluded fantasy fuelled by the fears of your deep sub-conceince. Not real, just wake up, just wake up, just wake-

Rose entered the Big House, ignoring Mr. D's sarcastic comments, and found Annabeth with her face hidden in her hands.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?"

Annabeth was startled. "Rose? What are you-"

"Long story." she squeked. "Are you alright? Do you know where Nico is?"

It took a moment for her to formulate an answer. "Long story."

"What's that mean? I-is he okay?"

"... Define _okay._"

* * *

_We need more time! We need more a lot more time! _The machine was a delicate thing. The Hephaestus children were pulled from their usual activities to construct it, but they weren't going to finish anytime soon, and Chiron knew it. But ... Percy, Thalia, and Nico were depending on it. _Everyone_, was depending on it.

In his many years on earth he had accumulated quite the death-tole of heroes he'd taught. So many youths taken in their prime. He tried not to think about often, but lately, death had been a prime factor in what seemed every situation. If they didn't make the machine in time, death. If it didn't work, death. If it did ... possibly even more death. Hopes were being extinguished, and Chiron could imagine the death-count rising by at least three.

**I seriously can't stretch this further. I've checked in with everybody, and I don't think I can drag this on too much longer. Sorry. At least the quality didn't dip too far in one part compared to another like the last chapter. Anyway, I've finally found that old spark with the story. What I mean is, I was pretty bored before, but I'm getting back into it. Hopefully I don't loose interest (I don't think _that's _going to happen with the story being on it's last couple chapters). **

**P.S. Have you ever had to use a puffer? I have to now until this STUPID chest infection clears up. You get used to it after a while, but it's pretty tedious and annoying.**


	20. To the Lotus Part 1

When Max was roused up the second time, a great deal of time had passed. His eyes opened to a orange-sunset sky and a sun setting in a way that made it look to be sitting just above the boulevard. The sun itself was surrounded by a pretty cherry-blossom pink that Max thought made it look somehow brighter, more powerful. Everything still ached - not a dull ache either - but the taste of blood felt less present, less evident. Almost like a memory. The scratches and bites on his arms and legs, however, still felt fresh and raw. His jack-hammer headache still pounded with a rebellious resistance, like, _'I'm not going to stop! You can't make me!' _but sleep had quelled it's severe intensity to a muted lull. Present and accounted for, but less so than before, good sir. His ankle was numb, which wasn't a good sign. He forcibly willed his other foot to brush up against it, to make sure it was still there. Yep, still there, just asleep maybe. Oh, he'd be hopped up on the meds for months with those kind of wounds. Probably a cast for the ankle. He tried to remember what they called that demigod medicine, the kind the Gods eat. Amber? Ambronia? What was it ... maybe he'd remember later.

He fought the urge to sit up, remembering the nausea and increased headache that would follow, so instead turned his head to side to see Nico sitting on the street curb, sharpening his Stygian blade. Max's thoughts wandered to where Nico got a _sweet_blade like that, but he shook it off and instead asked - his throat still only allowing minuscule sound to come out - "Nico? What time is it?"

Nico, again starteled by Max's intuding on his thinking time, said, "I don't know, I don't have a watch. You should go back to sleep, those wounds are still pretty fresh."

"I'm tired of sleeping." The irony didn't strike Max as funny, just annoying. "Besides, it'd be better to get off the sidewalk, don't you think?"

"We're fine. The hotel's so shrouded with magic, the mortals can't even see you lying there. Unless you want to go to the hospital, my vote's with the street corner." Max realized Nico was right. Nobody stopped to help him, or even take a picture of the guy beat-up on the street. It was like he wasn't even there. Nico too, if you were you counting. Nico then looked back to Max, realizing what he had said. "Do you want to go to the hospital? I could drag you out of the magic-zone-thing, and people would freak and call 911. They'd take you away on an ambulance, if you like."

"You don't have a phone?" Max croaked.

Nico smiled oddly, "What're they teaching you at that camp, anyway? Demigods can't have phones, monsters pick up on your scent like your calling _them_."

"Really? Why?"

Nico shrugged. "Probably something to do with the signal it gives off. Did you want to try going or not?"

The pain would be executing - being dragged with all his cuts and scrapes - but then again, the doctors could give him some meds to clear up his head. Then there's the fact that he wouldn't be lying on the cold hard ground. "Alright, go ahead and try."

Nico stood, sheltered his sword, and started shouting, "Help! My brother, he - help us please, nice lady, help him-"

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Working up a sob-story, duh." Nico cleared his throat and continued yelling, "Somebody, please! My brother- oh God, please help him!"

Max figured Nico was doing that because he didn't know when the magical barrier ended and when the mortals would start seeing. Nico carefully picked Max up by his armpits and slowly dragged his limp (by choice) body down the walk-way, screaming all the while. He found himself in an ocean of all kinds of pain, wave after wave of it seizing him. The pain seared at his scratches and cuts, and his jeans never felt so thin. His head boomed louder with it's outrageous banging, rejoicing in it's flourishing power. He hadn't noticed before, but sweat and blood made his shirt cling tightly to his torso, which rubbed up against those pink tears in his skin only irritating them further. (His hair stuck to his forehead some, but that didn't bother him in comparison). Every possible ache, ached, he thought. He wondered how he got so beaten up without being killed. I mean, if it was that monster-Nico, why would it even hesitate? Was there something Nico hadn't told him?

Max nearly blacked out from the pain, but something kept him conceious. Wheather it was Nico's screaming or his insistent thoughts, he didn't know, but something kept him up.

People finally started noticing the kid dragging the corpse, and there was a panic. Trepidation filled the minds of passers-by and before he knew it, Max was being hauled away in an ambulance. Thank the Gods for mortals and their phones.

Lying in the bed of the ambulance, with Nico sitting off to the side, Max had a thought. A single thought, mind you, but one that spiraled off into multiple directions and gut-wrenching emotions. _I'm dragging him down with me. _Nico would have to stay with him there, and then at the hospital for Zeus knows how long. He'd be forced to nurse him, and Nico wouldn't be able to hold up his half of the plan to stop Percy. Max'd be holding Nico back. A burden.

A pang of guilt seized his stomach. He couldn't do that to Nico. "Nico ... go back to the Lotus." Max told him hoarsely.

Surprise took Nico under. "What?"

Max swallowed, "Go back to the Lotus and wait for Percy. You didn't want me to come along in the first place, you warned me. About everything, and you were right. I shouldn't have come. You have to go and stop Percy, that's what you were supposed to do."

"What about you?"

"The doctors'll fix me up. I'll be fine, just go." Max told him firmly.

Nico studied Max's wounds, then asked quietly, "Can I ask you something first?"

Max was caught a little off-guard, but said, "Sure, anything."

Nico formulated his words, then asked, "Did Hades ... I mean, what did you mean when you said he wanted you to protect me? Was ... was there a reason we were in the Underworld, when you shadow-travelled us?"

"What? Look, that was a mistake. I'm new at this stuff, Nico, and I sure as Hades would never lead you to that pit on purpose. Second, Hades spoke to me in a dream just after we met. He told me you were considering treason, or something, and to look out for you. I don't know what he meant about the treason stuff, do you?"

Nico knew exactly what Hades meant. It meant that Nico was realizing the truth- that he hated Hades - and Hades hungrily wanted his servant to return to him. Hades wanted control over Nico, and he could sense his authority was wavering, and wanted Max to serve as his spy. Keep him updated on whether or not Nico would actually turn on him. Nico's temper sparked, but he muttered listlessly in response, "No clue."

"Hades kept coming in my dreams after that, but he never said anything more than I was failing him. I guess that meant he wanted me to be there for you, but now ... the only way I can do that is by letting you go, so, please. Go."

Poor Max didn't see what was really going on. Such blind faith in their father was sure to get him burned when he finally realizes the truth. That's what Nico thought, anyway. He sighed, "Okay, Max."

* * *

Percy's form faltered. The beast-like state wavered in it's sure control, and Percy's weakened will tried to take advantage of that opportunity and infiltrate back into his mind. It fought back, but it's being fluctuated more rapidly, like a faulty hologram. Falling to his knees and clutching his head, Percy - the _real_Percy - screamed. It surged through his veins, it controlled his mind, it was everywhere. Desprete, he willed himself to edge further into his own mind, but it had it's tricks. A little something or other up it's sleeve saved for just such an occasion. A surge of thunderous power rippled through the plains of the subconscious wiping out the entire fleet of Percy's retaliating will. He slipped away further - another part of him lost.

Percy tried to force his way back in when he realized it was his own mind he was taking back. Something about the fact that he had to fight for something that would normally be so unquestionably and solidly his, would've formed a lump of alarm in his throat if he still had control over it. This was _his _mind. _His _body. It was _his. _Even that disease, it was _his _infection. He couldn't be outmatched in his own head. Simply impossible. He used to delve into it an loose himself in imaginary worlds there when he was a kid. He used to formulate plans to defeat monsters twelve times his size. He used to reside in that body so naturally. It was _his. _And he wanted it back.

He tried gripping with _his _hand. Slow, painful, but surely he gripped. Percy willed his other hand out of it's control as well, forming a trembling fist over and over. His feet were a harder bse to capture but after he blocked them off from it, he could move them semi-freely. Arms, legs, much of the same, just bigger weapons they battled with.

If it could think, it would be along the lines of: Control wavering. Not good, no, can't happen. Tremors in authority, simply can't be, no, definetly not. Whole being rupturing, power dissolving, NO. Block out, MUST - NOT - PERISH. DESTROY THE BOY. Will ... not ... no, can't ...

Percy derived it completely from his mind, however temporary that state might be he was in control. Soundly and solidly in control. Shaking fiercely, Percy writhed forward toward a nearby creek. The creek wasn't big enough for Percy to submerge himself in completely, but a good percent was under, and Percy's strength returned. He splashed the water on his face shakily, relishing in the cool feel.

He stood, and judging by where the creek was started in the direction of the Lotus. After all, he couldn't give up that easily.

* * *

Thalia kept her eyes ahead. She figured if she ignored the fact that she was up that high, it'd be easy. No such luck. Quaking stomach, trembling hands, and fear-frozen mind. It'd been like that for hours, days, months, she couldn't tell for certain, just a really, _really_long time. The only thing to do up there is concentrate on the wind blowing against your skin (Pass. Reminds her too much of the blowing air beneath her), check out the view (Again, pass), or rationalize your decisions. Trouble was, hes weren't looking so sound.

Following Percy was one thing, refusing to go back was another. Both idiotic, on different scales, if you had to rate them. Thalia replayed her conversation with Annabeth over another couple times, trying to get the tones of voice right.

_"You see, this is why I can't stay mad at you."_

_"Ditto."_

_"... So, you're coming back to camp?"_

_"I didn't say that. I admit it's stupid, but I have to get Percy. It's simple as that." Thalia said blatantly._

_"WHAT?"_

_"Oh come on, Annabeth! I know for a fact you'd do the same thing, and you know it, too. We might not have a lot of time before he goes haywire, or goes in that casino and never walks out-"_

_"Yeah, we don't have any time. Look, Chiron told me that ... y-you three could very well be dead right now. It's a lot to explain, but Thalia, _you're _in danger as much as he is, and we need you back at camp. Please. Before anything happens, you need to come back."_

_Thalia shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't."_

_"Why?" Annabeth whined. She sounded like a seven year old Thalia once knew, one she sometimes thought she heard but turned around to see a different friend._

_"I thought I just told you, I just have to. He ... he'd do the same, the idiot. I'll bring him back in one piece, I promise. Just give me time to kick his butt all the way back."_

_Annabeth rubbed her temples, "No, you see, you're not listening. Just listen to me closely, alright? You will die if you keep going. Death, you know the word death? Good. Now repeat it back to me."_

_Thalia grumbled in reply._

_"Good. Now please, for the love of the Gods, COME BACK TO CAMP!"_

_"... Goodbye, Annabeth." Thalia told her both disconnecting._

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did she do that? She panicked, that's what it was. Wasn't sure what to do, so relied on her gut feeling to make the decision. But now she was thinking it made the wrong one.

If she dared to actually look down, she would've seen the trashed beach area of Palacois Bay. Black Jack came in for landing and when he hooves hit solid ground, Thalia jumped off and lay - her arms spread out a far as they could go - as if hugging the ground. "THANK ZEUS! I am _NEVER _leaving the ground again."

BlackJack whined something like, _Hey, there was barely any turbulence! That was a quality flight!_

Thalia got up and told him, "Thanks, BlackJack. I guess I owe you carrots now."

_And oats for all your complaining. _BlackJack negotiated, even though she couldn't understand him.

Thalia servyed her surrounding for the first time. The place was blocked off by police tape, and their was a giant crack in the sand that lead down to who knows where. It washed over Thalia with a sad realization, "We're too late."


	21. To the Lotus Part 2

**Author's Note: (I lost five IQ points from just reading the author's note!) Yes, it's the return of the dreaded author's note at the top! I just felt like it, plus I have some stuff to tell you guys. I probably owe you **_**so **_**much at this point from being late that it's not even funny. I'm not sure how, but I guess I'll find some way to pay you back. Anyway, I had to put the Lotus chapter in two parts because I had a sleep-over to go to that night when I was going to finish this part off, and I knew that if I didn't put it in two parts, you wouldn't get anything until, like, Sunday. That's why this is way too short. I'm sorry. And also, I really **_**am **_**trying to make it descriptive, but ... I'm still learning. Oh yeah, and all this stuff about Vegas, total speculation. Just from what I hear on TV about it, and pictures, so yeah, some facts aren't true. Sooooooooo ... go ahead and read. Class dismissed.**

The blaring of car horns diminished as the sun went down, but don't let that fool you. The night-life in Vegas was astounding, and Nico had plenty to keep himself occupied with. Gamblers placed their bets, lights shone blindingly, and the marvels didn't cease there, with a miniature Lady Liberty, a whole town full of constant buzzing life, and stuff that looked like they could be taken straight out of a Picasso painting. Incredible. The cool night air blew weakly against Nico's skin, in a relaxing amount. Not so cold as shivering, more like refreshing.

The moon hung lazily in the sky, sleepily watching over he town. All that was missing was a gallery of stars to go with it. Pollution forever clouded the skies of Vegas, so there was only an all-too-empty sky to stare at. Nico supposed Grover would start bawling or something if he saw that, being the environmental _freak _he was. (Nico's words, not mine).

Nico was itching to get up and do _something. _All that sitting and waiting was killer on his ADHD, and it wasn't planning on letting up anytime soon. He thought it wouldn't be such a crime to possibly leave his post for a _few _minutes, couldn't hurt. I mean, with Percy in the enraged and nonsensical state he was, he was probably rampaging some poor town, and Thalia, probably peeing her pants up on that _stupid _hoarse that kicked him in the face. Maybe just a _little _break. Just a little one.

Nico resolutely stood, deciding he deserved it. After all, he'd went to the bowls of Tartarus and back (literally) for Percy, shouldn't he be entitled to a sliver of relaxation, some prosperity, perhaps? Or, if nothing else, this walk. Quite definitely, this walk, he decided.

The bustle on the walkway - the people shoving their way to the casinos - didn't bother Nico all that much. He was just glad to be moving, to be truthful. The brisk night air felt more invigorating when walked against it. Forgetting how exhausted he was Nico picked up the pace, with a light jog, just because of how fresh it all felt. Maybe it was just a short adrenaline rush, but Nico enjoyed it throughly, embracing it's entirety. It'd been so long since he'd been able to relax - or it at least felt long - and he appreciated it.

Though, that did leave the Lotus ungaurded. For too long.

* * *

Percy thought Vegas looked like a giant bug-zapper at night. With all those bright lights, he thought it was a wonder why it wasn't always infested with moths. But he shook that random thought off as he passed the mini-Lady Liberty, he was supposed to be focused. He was on a mission. I he failed, he'd most likely loose Annabeth, and he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't go home empty-handed, he'd get the card and the secret part of the plan, and sweep her off her feet. Make everything right. Make it stop hurting.

Walking numbly and thinking hard, Percy came upon the entrance to the Lotus at last. It looked glorious, in the sense that it was finally in plain sight. Sighing, releived, Percy scrambled forward, rejoicing that it was really right in front of him. He stummbled and nearly tripped on his own feet in the excitment, but he didn't care. He would of crawled on hands and knees to get there if he had to.

Staggering, Percy entered the Lotus casino. Possibly, never to be seen again.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Nico knew he had to get back to the Lotus. He knew Thalia would kick his butt to next week if he left it unguarded too long, and he had to be ready when Percy came. He wouldn't want to have to drag the idiot out. To be truthful, he didn't even want to be near it, after ... well, you know.

Reluctantly, dragging his feet, Nico went back to the Lotus. Bitterly, Nico plopped himself back down on the curb. He thought of ways to torchure Percy once they got back to camp for making him come back to this _stupid _place. Maybe he'd get a flamethrower ...

Suddenly, eclipsing his thought and his view of the moon, a black shadow swooped downward towards Nico. He couldn't make out any features, but it looked like ... a hoarse. Uh oh.

Thalia glared at him, an icy cold glare at that. "Where's Percy?" she asked, her voice containing a little too much hostility.

Nico shrugged indifferently, "Dunno, probably terrorizing old ladies and innocent puppy dogs. Last I saw, he was having an attack."

For a moment, Thalia's glare faltered, then became more fierce. "You saw him, and let him go? What the Hades were you thinking?"

"I was _thinking _I didn't want to die," he answered, taking a step forward. "You ever seen him like that? He was about to rip my freaking head off!"

Thalia growled, "_I'll_ rip your freaking head off!"

"Chill, Spaz. He's probably on his way now, we can head him off here."

"YOU COULD OF HEADED HIM OFF AT THE BEACH LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

"Shut up! You couldn't of taken him like that either, so don't act all high and mighty."

Nico wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her eye twitch. A few moments passed, then she tackled him to the ground. "I'LL GAUCHE OUT YOUR INTESTINES THROUGH YOUR EYE-SOCKETS, YOU LITTLE ****!"

She grabbed her hunting knife (Artemis didn't miss it) and held it to his neck. He tried to squirm away, but the knife was too close to move much. "Get off me!"

"NO! You practically killed him yourself, letting him go like that! Annabeth says he could be dead _now, _a-and it's your ******* fault!"

"_Or_, he could be _fine. _He could be here any minute, in one piece! Just get off me!" his voice came out a lot higher than he meant to because of the angle his neck was bent to avoid the blade.

As if on cue Percy ran out of the Lotus - a shiny new credit card in hand. The bell-hop was yelling after him, "Sir, you haven't even seen our latest arcade games! And our new waterpark, it's astounding!"

"Leave me alone, you freak!" Percy shouted back.

"PERCY!" Thalia and Nico both yelled, half in relief, half in anger.

**You know what's stupid? That Fanfiction sometimes lets you type, then says you're not logged in! Well, if I wasn't freakin' logged in, then why'd you let me use SMKears's document manager? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! Sorry, it's just really, really _annoying _when that happens, don't you think?**

**P.S. Can you guess what the 'seceret part' of Percy's plan is? It might be obvious, or maybe Where's-Waldo-esq. You tell me.**


	22. Home Sweet Home

Percy was exhausted. All that training, and his nonsensical trek across the country. And then there's Thalia and Nico tackling him to the ground. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!"

Though, it didn't matter how hard he yelled. Nico and Thalia were freaking out on him. They weren't sure whether to be mad or relived: (Thalia: top line, Nico: bottom)

"_HOW-COULD-YOU-BE-SO-*******-********,-I-THOUGHT-YOU-WERE-DEAD-AND-NOW-YOU'RE-GONNA-BE,-YOU-SACK-OF-********-DOG-****,-AND-HOW-COULD-YOU-LEAVE-ME-WITH-_HIM,_-AND-"  
"I-SHOULD-SEND-YOU-TO-MY-DAD,-YOU-MOTHER-*******-******,-AND-HOW-DARE-YOU-LEAVE-ME-WITH-_THALIA,_-SHE'S-A-*******-PSYCHOPATH,-SHE-NEARLY-RIPPED-MY-HEAD-OFF,-AND HOW-"_

I'll give you three guesses as to which one they chose.

"_SHUT UP! I'M FINE!"_

"Do you have any ******* idea how worried we were? And what about Annabeth? This is, by _far_, the most ******** thing you've ever done." Thalia told him pointedly.

"I know, okay, I know," Percy snarled. "but _looky _what I got. The credit card! I'm completely out of debt, and then some! A whole truck-load of some, really! Annabeth and I-"

"You don't get it, do you, Percy? We thought you were dead! Thalia tried to kill me because of it, and I don't think I've ever been more relieved or furious in my whole entire life! BUT MOSTLY FURIOUS!" Nico screamed.

His point wasn't exactly getting across, though. Percy's eyes were glazed over, he had this dim-witted grin plastered on his face - so wide it almost hurt, and he kept staring at the credit card. Muttering in enraptured chortles, Percy kept saying, "_I did it ... it's over ... Annabeth''ll be so happy ..."_

Thalia grunted, "Percy, listen to me."

"Wha ...?"

"We're going back to camp now, Nico and I by shadow travel, you, by me kicking you there."

Percy smile didn't falter. "That's nice ..."

"Gods! You're insufferable!" Thalia yelled. Of coarse, to no affect.

"That's nice, Thalia ..."

"Hm. Hey Perce, camp burned to the ground." Nico tested.

"How lovely ..."

Nico turned to Thalia, "I didn't think it was possible, but he got even _more _stupid."

"Tell me about it." she grumbled. "Percy! Listen to me!"

"Sure. Time-travel is possible ..."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Thalia complained. "What part of 'listen' do you not understand?"

"Apparently," Nico muttered. "the part that has to do with time-travel. Let's just get him back to camp already. That's why we came here in the first place, right?"

Thalia sighed, "Yeah, go ahead and do your thing, Death Breath, take us home. Besides, it'll be more fun to yell at him when he's not all ... doped up, or whatever you'd call that ******* grin on his face."

So, finally, Nico concentrated on a spot in his mind, and as reality ripped with his ultimate concentration, the stepped through the void, back to camp half-blood. If only they knew how little time they had.

* * *

The affects hadn't made themselves evident. The attacks that had been were but warning signs. Nothing more. It liked to work undercover, so to speak. Ulterior, really, to strengthen before the final and _permanent _take over. A quite labyrinthine plot for a single-cell organism, especially one with no thought. After it's host is aware of it's dwelling inside them, it stimulates the subject's mind into thinking the worst is at hand, with a trivial and ultimately minor _attack. _As if it could be called that.

Sometimes, it would take years to ready itself to the point of complete being, much like it had been in Nico for just over a year (Remember?). You see, it is not in full existence, really. More than a figmant, but less than living. Quite considerably less, actually. What it is, well, that's complicated. Not a vapor or gas, not a sludge or a slime, not a liquid or a solid, not anything near living, not quite at lifeless. Remarkably coexisting as both nothing and a tangible being all at once. Not unheard of, but most things like this, we dismiss as reasonable. Thoughts, for example. Thoughts are never questioned, just used to question others, but really, the only thing classifying them as real are that we think them. Everyday, and we never stop thinking them, until it comes to a point of not always realizing, and there's the next intangible reality. We deem this to be an instinct, or a gut-feeling. These wouldn't classify to be real if we didn't experience them. Since we do, mortals had to come up with a bare-bones explanation of chemicals being sent by the brain. The truth? There are many things that waver between the thin line of fantasy and reality. Scientists give them a full text-book's worth of explanations, but the truth is, outside of books, mortals will never except the concept of coexistence with living and dead. They think they do, but as close as they come, they just can't comprehand it. The closest they've come is a Limbo, but that's for some one already dead.

So yes, the disease isn't real, but far from fake. Confusing, but fact.

At any rate, since it's nonexistent, it needs to use a host. Once it enters, it feeds off the host - creating odd _side-affects_- until it comes to a convincing enough state, of actual being. Then, it becomes strong enough to scare it's host. To force it to have _an attack_. That way the host is caught off-guard when it's true power is released. It grows, and grows still, but all this could happen anywhere from years to days. Depends.

Once flourished completely, it over-powers the host completely. Little to their knowledge, Thalia, Percy, and Nico were soon to be ... basically obliterated.

* * *

As the three entered camp, chaos enlisted inside Thalia. It started as a headache. Stepping out of the portal, Thalia told Nico and Percy, "Never again, okay? _Nev-er."_

"I'm with you there." Percy mumbled, still staring at the shiny new credit card.

"You shut up, you're still in troub- _Ack! _My head ... it's like, searing!" Thalia said, kneading her forehead.

"Probably just another side affect," Nico shrugged indifferently. "It'll wear off."

"No, i-it's worse than that. _Arrrrrrggggghh_."

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, coming a little further out of his daze.

"_What'd you think_?"

"... I'm gonna go with no." Percy muttered. "Let's get nectar and ambrosia, it'll help."

While walking to the Big House, Percy paled considerably. Annabeth did _not _look too happy._"DO-YOU-HAVE-ANY-IDEA-HOW-WORRIED-I-WAS? YOU-ARE-SO-DEAD,-PERSEUS-JACKSON!"_

**I would like to thank each and every reviewer or person-that-put-me-on-alert-thingy. THANK YOU ALL! I got just over double reviews than I expected! I can die happy. So anyway, I'm thinking the big climax is next chapter, then another one for like an epilogue. I can't wait until I'm done! It'll be great to finally be able to relax every Friday (Friday for me. I don't know what day for some of you) instead of going frantic every second I haven't uploaded. Oh, and sorry that this is kind of a filler-chapter. Trust me, I want to get to the end as much as you, or probably more.**

**P.S. Raking the leaves is stupid. It leaves you sore if you have a big lawn, and wouldn't the leaves just decompose and make soil for your grass over time?**


	23. Relying on Fate

"YOU ******, GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Annabeth shrieked, knife in hand, barrelling after her terrified boyfriend.

"AAAAAAARRRHHHHH!" Percy wailed, staggering towards he canoe lake to hide. He wasn't sure of much other than he was wrong about her being happy when he got the card, and that he should RUN.

Thalia's headache intensified, "Would you SHUT UP, Percy? And Annabeth's right, take it like a man. It'll be over before you know it."

"The pain?" Nico questioned.

"No, his life. He's _so _dead."

"True."

Annabeth almost had him. Just a couple feet ... Though, she was faster than him, so those feet were trivial. The thrill of the chase was always the best part, her heart pounding hard, her target in range. Just a little stab ... nothing big, just to teach his sorry *** not to run off like that. Then vice-like tackle hug, to squeeze the stupid out. He'd pay for making her fury and relief go at war. Oh, yes. The Seaweed Brain would _pay._

Closing the gap, Annabeth lurched forward in a desperate attempt to get him as he dived into the lake. She managed to scrap his ankle (not really because of that _stupid _bath in that _stupid _river) with the tip of her blade before falling flat on her face on the dock of the lake. The wood wasn't to forgiving, knocking the wind out of her for a second, while her temper boiled. "You can't stay down there forever, you know! Eventually, you'll get hungry, and since the only thing down there is seaweed, you'll either starve to death, or come out and be hunted down!"

Watching Annabeth glare at the spot in the water Percy disappeared into, Nico shook his head. He was _so _dead. Chiron galloped up to Thalia and Nico from Hephaestus cabin, an urgent grimace etched on his face. Frantically, Chiron said "Children! Oh, thank Zeus your alright. Where's Percy? You did bring him back, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we brought him back. The idiot's hiding in the lake so no one can tell how much he's peeing his pants because Annabeth's mad at him. I don't blame him much, though. Annabeth with her knife ... yeah, not good." Nico shuddered.

"Well, we must get him out at once! If the headaches start ... oh, we mustn't think worst possibilities." Chiron said, wringing his hands.

"What do you mean headache? What's wrong with a headache?" Thalia cautioned, noticing the pain increase.

"Don't fret, we should be far from the headache stage. Just gather whatever is left of Percy to the Hephaestus cabin immediately. Time is of the essence, and we must begin the procedure post haste." Chiron said hurriedly, motioning for them to follow.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What procedure? And what would happen if I, say, _were _having a headache now? Like, what's it mean?" Thalia asked. Chiron wasn't one for straight answers, but it was worth a shot, right?

Chiron nearly choked, "You aren't, are you?"

Sheepishly, she nodded.

"Oh dear, oh no, not yet ..." Chiron mumbled under his breath. "We have less time than I thought. Thalia, go straight to the Hephaestus cabin. Nico, get Percy out of the lake ... Now!"

They both followed orders. Nico stripped to his skull-patterned boxers and dived in to get Percy, and Thalia went with Chiron, all the while her headache increasing. What could possibly make iy hurt that bad? They hadn't had headaches with the attacks ...

Entering the Hephaesus cabin, Thalia's headache crossed the final line from searing to excruciating. Gasping from intense stabs of pain, she clutched her head and breathed, "Oh my Gods."

Chiron's face contorted maximal worry as he guided her towards the machine. This couldn't be. They were so behind, the possibilities of this actually working ... Keeping his voice as steady and as calm as possible, Chiron told her in a hushed, calming voice, "Relax. Remember what I taught you, and breathe deeply."

"B- ... but I-I couldn't ... I can't ..." Thalia gasped, her voice watery and panicked. She hadn't been able to master the inner peace lesson. She just couldn't. There had been something standing in her way, but whatever it was, she couldn't get passed it. Unbeknownst to her, salty tears gushed out Thalia's eyes.

Thalia was vaguely aware of laying down on a bed, the cotton fibers pressing up against her back through her shirt - they must've taken her jacket off to hook up whatever wires they had to. Thalia's head was hurting far too much to care about her surroundings, and that's a great feat taking in consideration how much her mind is able to wonder. She only caught a few things, because her heart thudded loudly in her ears and things took a spinning affect. She saw a lot of campers when she dared to open her eyes. She was also vaguely aware of seeing Nico's ex. She was asking all these questions about him that no body seemed to know the answers to, and she looked pretty desperate to find him to boot. Breaking point desperate.

When Nico magaged to get Percy to stop quivering at the bottom of the lake, Annabeth was about ready to chop his head off. Wouldn't be too hard either. "Perseus Jackson, you are so-"

Nico sighed, pulling his head through his shirt-hole, "Dead, he knows, but Chiron says we have to get over to Hephaestus cabin, like, NOW." Percy made a mental note that he owed Nico something real good.

Annabeth grunted and muttered Greek curses under her breath, but agreed, "Fine, but Percy, you and me need to have a little _talk _when this is done. And please, for the God's sake," she said, finally getting to squeeze him in the tightest embrace she could. "don't _ever _do anything that stupid again. I'm practically begging here, Percy."

"Okay, I promise." he siad, just glad to be back in her arms and incredulously to at the tip of her blade.

"Guys, I really don't mean to rush you're little reunion-thing, but seriously." Nico prompted, tapping his watch for emphasis.

"But I-"

"Tell me later, Percy, Nico's right."

"Aaaarrrggghhhh. My head's on fire, w-why's my head on fire?" Percy gulped no one in particular, cringing from the sudden stab in his brain. The pain was so vivid, he could almost believe there was a real knife in his head, the blood-splattered blade wedged half-way in, carving into the soft tissues like nobody's business.

Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched together in worry. "Let's go."

Nico hadn't really been in Hephaestus cabin before but he knew the giant machine they were hooking up to a pale Thalia couldn't of been there before. It was so ... massive. And the crowd of people trying to figure out how to work it - Annabeth's siblings and the some Apollo children squabbling over some biological details Nico had no interest in listening in on. Of course, that wasn't the thing that caught his attention. It was the girl he'd been longing for ever since they split up. Oddly enough, his first thought was, _I must look like ****._

When their eyes locked, they stood there for a second, registering every little detail about the other. Nico was caught in such a daze, they almost went tumbling when Rose ran into him . "Oh my Gods, I missed you so much, Nico." she whimpered, her warm tears staining Nico's shirt.

It took a second because of how shocked he was, but Nico exhaled shakily and hugged her back. "Don't you mean Gum Drop?" he said, his vocal chords quivering from sheer unbridled emotion. Enraptured relief trickled into his words, and his trembling hands ran through her soft auburn hair. Nico had never felt so ... in love. It was the strangest thing, but then again, Nico always did like strange things.

Rose pulled away a little, but only to see his face. She held it in her hand and told him, "Gods, Nico. You look like you haven't slept in ..."

Nico gave a breathy chuckle, and spoke softly, "Yeah, I know."

"They ... they told him you're sick. That _thing_," she said, gazing at the machine. "They're going to ... I mean, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"I have you, don't I?" Nico said in his most charming voice. But then he faltered, and realized what he'd said. "I do, right?"

Rose smiled that genuine smile of hers. You know, the one that made Nico's heart flutter. "Always, Gum Drop."

Then, they kissed passionately. The kind of exaggerated kiss you see on the cover of a romance novel, but never really experience. Except this was real. Oh, so real, and just right. No one else was in the room, and resilience took hold, just as if the break-up never happened. If a further extent of sheer exuberance and joy could be possible, they would have surpassed it. If such unyielding emotion could be labeled relieved, then yes, they were _very _relieved. Nico had never been so happy, and neither had Rose for a matter of fact. Unfortunately, that's when Nico felt the stab in his brain, like a cold metal rod - twisted and broken at the ends - twisted his brain-matter. It _burned._

Nico broke away, clutching his head, choking and gasping.

"My Gods, Nico, what's wrong?" Rose asked, panicked.

Chiron, who had just finished strapping down Percy and Thalia, came forward, and guided Nico over to the last empty bed. Wheezing terribly, and managing a groan every now and then, they lay there, their pain spreading and flourishing like wild fire. There were different levels of pain, like, it would burn incredibly, and there'd be an aching undertone to it all.

They didn't flail wildly under the hand-cuffs and foot-cuffs, it was more like lurching stiffly forward now and again, surging powerfully against the cuffs because of pain increase. A cold sweat broke out, almost immedietly, and it accuimilated on their backs, creating an unpleasant itch along that mellowed greatly in comparison to the throbbing stabs in their heads.

Hooking up and working that machine was no easy task. It helped regulate their heart-rates, record the occurrences in the mind, and at the same time, inject them with the anti-virus - the only cure to this disease. The cure's function, was that it weakened them, and hopes were, that it would weaken the disease, too. From that point, it all depended on who could hang on longer; them, or the disease.

Rose stood by Nico's side, and held his cuffed hand tightly. Horrified by the sight of Nico in such pain, she screamed to the crowd of people, "Somebody help him!"

Percy was trying to tell Annabeth something that she couldn't quite make out. She absolouting hated seeing him like this. "What? Percy, I-I don't understand."

He pointed a struggled finger at his pants pocket, and Annabeth couldn't believe she hadn't seen the bulge in his pocket before. Reaching inside his pocket, Annabeth felt ... Oh my Gods ... a little box. Hurriedly, she brought it out and her other hand went to her mouth when she saw the velvet black box. Percy breathed - between gasps, "... I ... Lotus gift ... gift shop ... I l- ... I lov- ..."

Annabeth sobbed in reply, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. And yes. A million times yes."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she held him tight. It wasn't the proposal Percy wanted to give, quite far from it really, but hey, she actually said _yes_. He'd of screamed in triumpth if he wasn't too busy screaming in pain. He could barely think at all with that amount of severe pain, but when he did, he was thinking, _She said yes ..._

Chiron trotted over to the control panel and watched the monitors solemnly as he injected the cure.

From there the pain lulled. With every heart-beat, it echoed, but it lulled. But the scary thing was that Percy, Thalia, and Nico were getting weaker and weaker. Their heart-rates slowed radically, which is never good.

Seeing them like that - with Percy struggling to breathe under some invisible weight on is chest - Annabeth sobbed. It was unbearable. She hadn't seen them so frail since ... well, she had never seen them that frail. It frightened her more than anything.

* * *

In that moment, Nico finally realized what all those ghosts meant when they said they had felt themselves slipping away into the next life. He hadn't been able to truly comprehend it until he was there, grasping at straws to find something he could hold on to. Wavering on the thin line between life and death; death represented by a pitch-black and possibly bottomless chasm, that you had no choice but to stare into. Although for him, knowing what would come next, was only dimly lit by echos of the people he'd so casually hung around; the shades of hopeless souls, rooted to the Fields of Punishment for eternity. They were memories from his short, sad life, looking a lot like fuzzy black-and-white TV broadcasts, but he knew, soon all his screens would sink into a permanent static. He'd be a shade. He shad an extra dozen tears at that thought. He wasn't ready to become a shade, he still had a life to live. And from that, while Nico di Angelo was staring down his own death and - for the first time since he'd found out he was the son of Hades- he was scared of it.

Nico di Angelo had never felt so helpless

* * *

On that bed, holding onto the hand of the woman he loved - his gripping loosing it's severity - Percy was oddly aware of the things around him. Not in the sense that he felt awake, no, everything held a murky distant light, and it all seemed to be fading faster than he would've liked. He had a strange but complete sense of the things that _mattered_around him, and the situation at hand. He was dying. From that stemmed the most mature and most wise thought he'd ever had. He was ... okay with that. He'd lived his life, payed his dues and debts, and rejoiced in ultimate victory from seemingly impossible odds. He'd gained the respect of his father, and even got an 'I'm proud, Son' to boot. He'd kissed the girl he loved, and she'd of said I do if the opportunity came. He'd rose from the depths of ultimate hopelessness and lead an army of his peers to victory against foes that made even the proudest of Gods quiver. He had led a truly astounding life, indeed. But ... there was still one thing he didn't want to leave behind. His friends and family. Annabeth in particular. No way could he cut it off so short with her. He'd wanted to get married. He'd wanted to have kids. He'd even wanted to grow as old as they could together. 'As old as they could' didn't mean there, far from it. That's when he broke the time-honored and respectable train of thought that he was okay with it. He couldn't stand the thought of abandoning Annabeth.

Percy Jackson had never felt so helpless.

* * *

It was the oddest thing. Thalia was seriously stumped as to why she felt so ... scared. She had experienced death before - or at least what she thought would be her death - when her father displayed the only act of mercy he had ever bothered to perform on her and turned her into a tree. She remembered only the fundamentals, the chase, the pain, the fear, and finally, entering a state of limbo, which preceded the blank in her memory. She thought she also could've been knocked unconscious for the time right before Zeus took mercy on her, so maybe that was the difference, but there was still the fear she had as that beast chased and critically wounded her to the point of survival being a delusional dream, thought up by some asylum-inhabiting lunatic. That fear, somehow ... paled, in comparison to this one. Like I've said, it was the oddest thing. She simply couldn't figure it out until she went over her final thoughts another time. Among the hurried jumble of panic, she picked out, _At least Luke and Annabeth are safe. _From there, it dawned upon her not too long after that then she felt completely at peace with everything. Sure, she wouldn't of minded a couple more years with Luke and Annabeth, but she had saved them, and that was the ultimate payback to all the fun they'd had together on the run. Then, she hadn't even considered other things, like her parents; making amens with either Zeus or her mother didn't matter. Back then she didn't need them, or for that matter want them in her life because she had a new family; Luke and Annabeth. But ... she had then just recently realized, without the hunt, she had no family - with Annabeth all grown-up and Luke ... you know. She wanted a family. She didn't want to die alone.

Thalia Grace had never felt so helpless.

* * *

For the longest time, the cabin- no, the whole camp, held it's collective breath and waited. It was close to awe, but had more of a gravitated and solely dependant hue to it. Even those who had been completely unaware of their getting sick in the first place felt it, and they as well held their tongues, and set aside whatever they were doing. For those who didn't know why this was happening, the sudden vow of silence everyone had evidently taken complexed them, but they didn't question it out of respect for whatever that grounding feeling was in the air. Whatever would happen next, depended solely on how the Fates wove it.

In the wake of silent well-wishers and plain witnesses alike, a curious thing happened. Not curious in the sense of how of camp full of kids with ADHD stood in that stand-still for so long, no, but that is a wonder. No. It was remarkable. Keeping their eyes solemnly glued to the monitors of their brain-activities and heart-rates, the children of Athena, Hephaestus, and Apollo cabin all witnessed a flicker in the disease in Percy's brain. A moment of weakness. A near impossibility, but it happened, and maybe it was that flicker that saved him in the end. From there on, it only flickered more and more until it gave way completely. It had been defeated, and as Percy coughed weakly, it was exiled from his body in a black vapor that disintegrated completely outside his being. The Athena children hurried to shut off the the supply of the anti-virus, while some other campers unclamped him.

Nico was soon to follow, and it wasn't long before he expelled a cloud of black mist, aswell. He, along with Percy, was in such the daze that he didn't even realize he wasn't going to die for a while. They were too busy regulaing their breathing again with Rose and Annabeth squeezing the life out of them. I didn't say they didn't like that part though.

"Oh, Gum Drop, y-you looked ... I-I thought ... " Rose wept into Nico's chest. It was the kind of crying you did because you were so happy, because nothing could be feel more right than that moment.

Nico put a quivering hand on her head, and felt her soft auburn hair. He wasn't strong enough to talk, but she knew that was his feeble attempt at, 'I love you, too.'

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes, and told him as sternly as possibly, "Seaweed Brain ... I forbid you to scare me like that ever again ..." Though, her voice was wavering, and she couldn't keep from smiling.

Even though Percy and Nico had come out of it ... Thalia still struggled, and after giving Percy a death-squeeze, Annabeth rushed over to her bedside. She wasn't looking good. Paler than pale, and just barely breathing, Thalia was slipping away.

You have the wrong picture, though. Even though they were relieved when Nico and Percy were cured, their relief wasn't complete, and the air still held a stiff and lasting gravity. This wasn't over until the last bell sounded.

"Thalia? ... Thalia, i-if you can hear me ... please ... just please ... don't give in. You're the strongest person I've ever met ... hold on ..." Annabeth bawled, at the sight of Thalia's eye-lids getting heavier.

Chiron strode forward, a deep and pained grimace plastered on his face. She was loosing the battle, and when a hero lost a battle, it always meant death, and that it was time to mourn another lost one. Almost entranced, seeing her face, he could tell she'd loose, but go out fighting. They always did. He put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. She was nearly hysterical; she could see it, too.

Percy and Nico were too weak to get up, but they used what little energy they had to turn their heads, and Percy - being in the bed next to her - reached out with a trembling hand, and held her cold, nearly lifeless hand.

As the Athena, Hephaestus, and Apollo children watched the heart-rate monitor decline, they too, knew she wasn't going to make it.

Then, as if in reply to Annabeth, Thalia made a breathy noise that sounded like, '_Sorry.'_And her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

It's quite possible that Annabeth cried harder than she ever had. "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" she shrieked. She glared expectantly at the children fiddling with the machines.

Chiron bowed his head, "Annabeth, dear. It is ... too late."

"No," she breathed. "her heart's still beat-"

"Not for long."

Her hand went to her mouth, but it didn't help much to keep any sobs in. Percy wanted so bad to comfort her, but he was too weak.

"Let us mourn the loss of a ... of a great hero." Chiron announced solemnly.

Every bowed their heads, and tears were shed.

Nico was too weak to say it, but he felt ... her life-force still fighting. Weakly, and barely at all, but she was still fighting. He dismissed that and assumed that she'd soon give out, but after a minute or so he realized that her spirit wasn't diminishing ... it was growing stronger. It was astounding. He'd never heard of anyone coming back from being so close, but she was doing it. By Gods, she was fighting back. Against the disease, against the anti-virus, against _everything_. He literally didn't think it was possible, but she was just that stubborn.

"G- ... guys ... Thalia, sh- ... she's ..." Nico tried.

Annabeth nodded miserably and sobbed, "Gone, I know."

"N-no sh-"

Suddenly, Thalia sputtered coughed and gasped a little. A coughing fit wracked her body until she choked out a cloud of black vapor.

Shock clung to the back of everyone's throats, and no one could move because of the ultimate daze you get from seeing a dead person alive again. That passed soon enough, with a thunderous wave of joy. Aplause like they'd achieved a world peace came from the three cabin's children as a couple were able to turn off the flow of anti-virus going to Thalia. Enraptured Annabeth hugged Thalia tightly, but not enough to cut off too much air-flow. That wouldn't of been good.

Joy and relief spred through out all the camp, and most people didn't even know why.

In the moment of seeing everyone around her - Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Nico - Thalia realized something she felt stupid for not seeing before. She _did _have a family. The people who would cry for her on her death-bed, the people who would risk life and limb for her, the people who'd been there all along. She found herself wondering how she could've missed it, but didn't really care. All that mattered, for that moment at least, that everything was going to be okay. Even if the Fates put a million curses on them, they'd come through, together. Hey, it's what families do, right?

**Wait! Don't leave yet! There's something after the credits! Yes, there'll be an epilogue. There's still things to be explained, (and I will explain them, don't worry) but I don't know whether to call it an epilogue, or another chapter. Whatever it is, you can decide, 'cause I'm stumped. But anyway, can you believe it? Last chapter, whoa. That's insane! I can still remember thinking up this story. Oh, and I'd like to officially say THANK YOU to anyone and _every_one who reviewed, put this story on a favourites, put this story an an alert, put me on a favourites, and/or put me on an alert. *Big Breath In* THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU ... Well, I guess you get the point. Oh, and before I forget, did any of you have trouble connecting to the site lately? It's been kind of weird, like, I could connect to other sites fine, but this one would let me on for a while, then suddenly say I'm not connected when I can clearly see five-bars of internet connection. I don't know. Whatever it is, I hope it's fixed soon.**

**P.S. Again, THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU!**


End file.
